Volume 7: Black and White
by Ankhesenamen
Summary: Months after Silver's abduction, Kair still searches for her son. Sa'lu-an enemy of Team Rocket has taken refuge in Team Plasma. And as the struggle for the 'Ultimate Power' spills into Unova's Capital only a boy and his Pikachu will be able to stop them
1. Black and White

**Before…**

_He was drifting… floating in a place above the earthly realms. _

_Ash Ketchum was aware that he was dreaming. He'll he'd had this dream more times than he could count fingers on a hand._

_Everything around him was blue and pristine. He wasn't sure if he was in the sky or swimming about in a large lake. All he really knew was that there were bubbles here... giant ones that surrounded him and engulfed him. And in one of them, a creature… a Pokémon he'd only ever seen in these dreams. _

_The tiny, pink feline sleepily floated about beside him in its own self-made bubble. Undisturbed by his presence and oblivious to Ash's questions as to how he'd managed to find himself here. _

_Eventually though, and with much hesitation, the blue eyes of the Pokémon would slide open and it would watch him as Ash drifted there in his giant bubble. _

"_Who are you?" he would ask it again, simply unable to resist the question even in spite of the fact that he knew he would receive only one answer. "Why am I here?"_

_The Pokémon continued to watch him. Ash knew it was intelligent. Possibly even Legendary, like one of the Guardians. _

"_Life is wonderful!" the gentle voice sounded solely in his mind. _

_And then POP!_

_That was normally the end of his dream and he would wake up… but this time it was different. _

_Suddenly Ash was standing in another place… a dark place of steel and sterility. Was it a lab? It was nothing like the one Professor Oak owned. This one was cold… and sinister. As though there were a lot of secrets in this place. _

_Was he still dreaming? Ash had to pinch himself to be sure. _

_A low hum and the quiet slosh of water grabbed the boy's attention and he followed the sounds to a chamber of sorts… an empty workspace where a single, tube cylinder sat in its centre. Inside it, it housed another Pokémon he was sure he'd never seen before… and yet it seemed vaguely familiar… somehow… _

_Though it was curled up in a fetal position, Ash could tell it would stand taller than a man. Its fur was white and purple. Two legs, two arms… what was this? _

_He approached the cylinder, placing a hand on its warm, humming surface. Was it sleeping? Was it even aware of his presence? Sadness seemed to engulf it – the pain of the loss of someone or something dear to it. Ash wasn't sure how he knew this… he just did. _

"_Don't worry," he whispered to this creature in an undertone. "Life is wonderful."_

_Those words barely left his lips before a bright, blue glow suddenly started to emanate from the creature. He took a step back to take it fully into his sights, before suddenly two, brilliant, glowing eyes blinked open…_

_Ash burst upright, his sheets flying in several directions as he slipped from his bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. His mind dazed and confused, it took him a moment to register his carpet. Throwing the blankets aside, he heaved in a quiet breath that brought with it the pleasant cooking aromas of breakfast downstairs. Today was a special day... but why? It took him a further moment to take in the contents of his bedroom before finally his eyes fell onto his calendar with the date circled in red. May 22. His tenth birthday. _

_A ball of excitement suddenly bubbled up through his core, giving what seemed like an electrical charge to his legs. The boy was instantly on his feet and hurtling the space between him and his bedroom door, his dream all but gone from his mind. _

_Tackling the stairs two at a time, he threw himself into the kitchen where his mother lovingly slaved over a hot stove. "Ash!" she exclaimed upon his abrupt entry. "I wasn't expecting you up for at least another half hour."_

"_Did it arrive?" the boy's question was full of intensity. "Is it here?"_

_Delia gave her son a knowing smile, and signaled him to an immaculately wrapped box on the bench. Its wrapping paper was made of gold, and its ribbons carefully curled. But little time did he give himself to take it all in before he attacked the box like a hungry Growlithe, ripping its paper to shreds and pulling from its safe confides a hat. _

"_No…. way…" the boy was speechless. "This… this… this…" _

"_Remember Ash, you can't tell anyone who you got this from," his mother politely reminded him. "It's of grave importance that…"_

"_I know," Ash nodded, barely acknowledging his mother's words as he carefully took in the perfect stitching and absorbed every single detail of an item only obtainable through the highest ranks of the Pokémon League. _

_Delia smiled and plucked what remained of the packaging from the bench, letting a single envelope slip from the bottom of the box. Ash caught it before it hit the kitchen floor. Placing the hat aside, he quickly tore it open before placing himself down on a stool to read its contents written in his father's own handwriting: _

**_To My Son,_**

**_Once again, I apologize for not being there in person to hand you your gift. I trust that it will serve you well, especially as you prepare to undertake your own Pokémon journey very soon. _**

**_Great things are in store for you Ashton, just so long as you face your future with the strength and determination I know you are capable of. And someday soon, we will finally be able to meet again and battle. I look forward to this day greatly. _**

**_Take care of your mother for me in my absence, and continue to grow. _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Your father._**

_Ash placed the letter down only to meet his mother's gentle smile. _

"_Your father loves you very much, Ash," she whispered._

_The boy nodded, ignoring the red R insignia on the letterhead as he'd done times before, and slipped it back into its envelope. And as was custom, he handed it to his mother to hold over the flame on the stove, eradicating all evidence of their relationship once again. _

_It wouldn't be long before the remainder of his family was due to arrive to begin celebrations. Ash pulled his new hat over his messy head of hair and started on his breakfast, quickly conjuring in his mind a story as to where he'd gotten such a rare collector's item from._

_And just as he'd done virtually his entire life now, he continued to live the lie…_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

A chilly, autumn breeze blew through my uniform and ruffled my hair, blowing it about my face. The evening was well along now and any traces of the sunset had since disappeared.

I sat alone on a rooftop of a city I since forgotten the name of and waited. My mind searching the skies and every corner of this smelly concrete, jungle for the creature that I knew was here. His signature was… undeniable, even to a psychic such as me.

It wasn't until close to midnight that I suddenly became aware of his presence. He was deadly silent as he landed on the rooftop behind me, and I couldn't help the grin that made its way across my face. After months of searching… it had finally paid off.

Pulling myself to my feet, I turned and faced the cloaked figure under moonlight, my eyes taking in his bony frame and almost-humanoid structure. Though he was far from being Human.

"I've been looking for you," I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

To which he replied using a voice only heard in my own mind. "I know. What do you want?"

I half-smirked which no doubt showed a likeness to my father. "I wish to challenge you. You win, you can go free. I win and you forgo your right as a free Pokémon and submit to Team Rocket once again."

But the creature merely matched my expression. "You're alone. How can you expect to defeat me?"

Unclipping the strangely marked Rocketball from my belt, I silently regarded the button before giving him my reply. "I have my ways."


	2. The Agent of Year Zero

**The Agent of Year Zero**

Alarms blared as a giant, roller door slowly cranked open to the warehouse. The darkness of the evening rolled in and rain pelted down on the swarms of Team Rocket grunts who worked tirelessly at getting the truck unloaded, and ensuring that the precious cargo it contained remained safe. I watched on, a supervisor to the action and occasionally barked out orders for Giovanni's men to hurry up.

The mission had been long and exhausting, but it'd most certainly paid off. Giovanni's investment in this new Dark clone was worth every cent spent. And now, Team Rocket once again had in its possession a Pokémon capable of single handedly changing the stakes.

"Madame," I didn't even notice the approach of one of the Boss's messengers until he addressed me. Keeping his head low and his eyes locked on my shoes, his stuttered under a shivering breath. "The Boss requires you're attendance at an executive meeting at nineteen hundred hours."

"Thank you," I nodded my acknowledgement and sent him on his way.

Twenty minutes later, and showered and changed, I graced the Team Rocket admin block with my presence. The conference room was just past the reception area and down the hall from Giovanni's office. Passing through, I nodded a greeting at his purple haired secretary and headed down the hallways only to stop at the sound of raised voices coming from my father's office. It sounded like he had a woman in there with him, and she wasn't impressed.

I stopped mid-stride and glimpsed the secretary who had since taken to typing insistently on her computer, and batted an oblivious eye at the commotion. And I had to wonder if the domestic that took place inside the walls of my father's office was between he and Delia? It sure sounded like her.

I would have moved on at that, but it was the mention of a son that grabbed my attention and I couldn't help but incline an ear.

"No Giovanni! I will not put him in danger again!" Delia's voice hollered.

"Damnit Delia! Don't you see he is the key in all of this! I already have agents posted throughout Unova, this plan is going ahead."

"At the expense of my son?"

There was the sound of a fist hitting the desk, "He's my son too, Delia. He will not be in any danger."

There was silence for a moment before a more reserved Delia uttered: "Then I'm going with him."

Her words, however, were met with the disapproval of her husband. "You will do no such thing," Giovanni scoffed, "Your presence will only complicate things. You will go back to Pallet as per your assignment."

"And do what Giovanni? My 'assignment' is going to Unova with Ash! I'm not playing homemaker anymore. I'm going to Unova with my son and if your agents willingly or unwillingly cause trouble for him, I will do everything in my power to fight them."

"Don't force me to play my hand, Delia! My wife you may be, you will not interfere with operations."

"What about this rival gang? What do you know of them? If they find out about Ash, there is no telling what they will do to him!"

"Ash's presence in Sinnoh was more than adequate in helping me root out Team Galactic. And now with them out of the way, my forces have already converged on the region. What makes you think that Ash's presence in Unova will be any different?"

There was hesitation before Delia voiced her true concerns, "That's what I'm afraid of. He is giving you too much power. He is as much you as he is me. Giovanni, I know who is there in Unova, I'm not ignorant. This is going to erupt in an all out underground war. I'm going to Unova with Ash and Oak. There is no point in my staying in Pallet if the reasons why I'm still there are gone."

Silence…

"Whatever it is that is happening over there," Delia continued, "you'll need someone to tail Oak as well as Ash. Let me do this, Giovanni."

"I already have someone in mind to pose as a researcher."

"But _I_ already have Oak's trust."

"Alright," my father finally conceded, though I could tell from the tone of his voice that he disagreed with her greatly. "If it means that much to you, go with the boy and the Professor."

The door opened suddenly and I found myself having to duck away. A flustered Delia stopped midway out of the office before spinning on her heels and facing her husband again. "Thank you Giovanni, this means a lot to me." She kissed him firmly on the lips before taking her leave.

My father heaved a defeated sigh as he watched her departure. He closed the office door behind him only to find me standing there and gently tugged at the collar of his new uniform.

"Unova?" I gave him the rise of an eyebrow before he could question me on why I happened to be hanging around his door.

Rubbing his temples wearily, he merely muttered something under his breath. "I'll fill you in later."

* * *

><p>The boardroom was full, every seat at the large and elegant wooden table occupied. The shades were drawn and several illustrations of Team Rocket's latest endeavor displayed on the overhead projector.<p>

Giovanni stood to the board's front, addressing the committee as several charts and statistics continued to flick by on the screen behind him. His new uniform made him look like the war General of some sort of freak, futuristic army, and the expression on his face revealed to everyone on the board that he was deadly serious. He'd just found a way to stretch out his arm across foreign shores.

Team Rocket's executives and other high ranking officials watched on intently, occasionally giving a nod or some other form of approval at my father's speech. Included in the mix was a man I recognized as my old handler from when I was pregnant with the twins. What was his name again? Pierce.

Blue, wavy hair hung loosely over a stern face that looked as though it had been chiseled out of stone. His concentrated frown made deep wrinkles in his brow and seemed to age him far beyond his years. Oh, I'd seen his file, he was only in his 30s if that. But completely loyal to Giovanni nevertheless, and well on his way up the Team Rocket corporate ladder.

"… our scientists have been working around the clock to confirm these facts, the signature is undeniable. The energy from this meteonite is one of the most powerful things we've come across. From this moment on, it is Team Rocket's top priority to locate and take possession of this meteonite."

Giovanni received a full house of nods.

"I've already dispatched a team of agents into the Unova region to proceed with the search. Agent Pierce, you along with Agent Yu are to compile a team and rendevus with this team in two weeks."

"Yes sir," Pierce acknowledged, "But what of this rival gang we've been hearing rumors of?"

"Try to keep operations as inconspicuous as possible so as not to attract their attention," replied Giovanni, "This is a discovery of great proportions, I am sure they will reveal themselves in due time." Then he addressed the rest of the board, "Any other questions?"

The board was silent and we were dismissed for the evening.

"Aisha," before I had the chance to raise from my seat, my father signaled me to remain behind.

I sat tight, watching him as he poured himself another coffee while we waited for the room to empty. Then taking a seat at the table's head, he leaned his head back on the rest and heaved a weary sigh. "I must say, I am very impressed with the results of your latest assignment. They far exceeded my expectations."

I smirked, "Thanks… I guess. You'll be glad to know your renegade Mewtwo did put up a hard fight, but in the end submission was inevitable. As far as I am aware, he is only just now waking from his sedation."

Giovanni gave a silent nod, allowing a small grin to escape his lips. "Well done."

There was a moment of silence as my father regarded me over his cup before I finally blurted out what was really on my mind. "How about the progress of the search for Sa'lu?"

"I have reason to believe that she has taken refuge in the arms of this rival gang in Unova."

"So you're sending me in to track her down, right?" I insisted but much to my disappointment, my father shook his head.

"I've assigned the case of Sa'lu and Silver to one of my best trackers, Agent 009."

I couldn't help but snort loudly. "_I_ am your best, not some blonde bimbo!"

"That blonde bimbo is better at her job than you know."

I suddenly spun to the figure that entered through the boardroom door. Her skirt high on her thighs and those blond curls bouncing lightly with her every step. Also known as Domino or The Black Tulip, she regarded me with the smugness of a cheerleader.

"After all, if you recall, I did do all the work in tracking down Mewtwo for you. You just delivered the package."

I wanted nothing more than to leap from the table and rip those ridiculous, bleached curls off her head, but chose to remain poised as I watched Giovanni pull a folder from his pile of paperwork and slid it over to Domino's end of the table.

"Agent 009, this is a priority one assignment, and very delicate in nature. If you succeed, the rewards will be worth it," the intensity of Giovanni's gaze only stressed the importance of this mission. "The target has been spotted in the Unova region, which is appropriate due to the nature of the strange phenomena taking place over there. Domino, you are to hunt down this woman and bring her back dead or alive."

"Yes sir," the girl saluted before taking the folder from the table then turning and walking out with an obvious swagger in her hips.

I waited until the door closed before finally leaping from my chair and exploding all over my father. "That is supposed to be _my_ assignment! Sa'lu is _my_ enemy! Silver is _my_ son!"

"And he is _my_ Grandson and the future of Team Rocket!" my father didn't even hesitate in replying in kind. "Don't you realize the delicate nature of the assignment? If Sa'lu catches a single inclination of Team Rocket presence in Unova, then she will vanish! I won't let her get away again!" His face was red and angry and his glare forced me back into my seat. "I need you on this meteonite operation, Aisha. Whether you like it or not, you _will_ be working under the orders of Pierce, and you _will_ do as you are told! I am placing a huge responsibility on you that I would not normally give to even my best executives, so your absolute obedience is necessary on this assignment."

I found myself taken aback by his words, "What is it?"

Giovanni tapped a finger on the table before pulling another folder from the pile and throwing it over to me. It landed in front of my hands with a loud thud. Opening the folder with a quiet crack, it revealed the details of a certain clone experiment of his and I had to double take.

"You're leaving me in charge of Mewtwo?"

He only nodded. "Mewtwo's psychic abilities will be essential to the success in locating this meteonite. Take Mewtwo and his Dark companion with you to Unova. They are to obey no one but you."

"And if I run into trouble?"

Reaching into his military style coat, Giovanni pulled what looked to be some sort of gun-cross-syringe that oozed with a nasty looking dark substance. "You will terminate him."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, I exited the meeting frustrated and confused. No matter what Giovanni's reasons were, <em>I<em> should have been the one hunting down Sa'lu and searching for Silver. He was my son, my own flesh and blood. I'd carried him, I'd cared for him. We were both one in mind and spirit and she'd taken him away from me.

The evening was well along by now, and the halls empty as I made my way through the endless walkways that made up Team Rocket headquarters. I wanted to break down and cry, to scream at the top of my lungs at how unfair all of this was. I was a prisoner trapped within the walls of this underground organization. Unable to breathe, unable to move without my own father granting me these permissions. Surely he had to realize that the moment I picked up on Sa'lu's scent in Unova, I would be after her. No order, no army would be able to stop me.

Taking the elevator down several stories, I made my way into Pokémon storage and rummaged my way through the shelves upon shelves of Pokéballs until I found what I was looking for. Typing in my access to the computer, the clips that held the balls in place unlocked and allowed me to take them from storage. Doing a quick status update on the computer, I noted that the balls' contents – namely Charizard and Feraligator – were healthy and well before I clipped them to my belt.

Then making my way out, I went to leave for some much needed sleep before the shadowy figure standing in the holding bay grabbed my attention. Wrapped up in wires and machine equipment, the psychic, mutant clone of Mew was silent. Even his psychic activity was switched off, leading me to believe that he was still mostly sedated.

The Pokémon had experienced the full force of his rival's Dark Void attack which had knocked him senseless and enabled a smooth capture. His Dark counterpart now made its rounds about the storage area, watching us with a careful gaze. I went to move on, but it was the voiceless whisper sounding in my mind that stopped me.

"Are you here to taunt me?"

I spun to face Mewtwo in the darkness, barely making out movement alluding to the fact that he was very much awake.

"To poke fun of me in my helpless state?"

"You really are quite impressive," I had to admit.

"So are you," the Mewtwo replied. "I know what you are. But how is it, that you are this way?"

"That I am like you?" I questioned.

Mewtwo nodded and I had to take a moment to compile my thoughts. "I am the result of an experiment involving the DNA of a Mew."

I felt the anger that began to billow forth from this creature. Blind hatred mixed with resentment. "You have the powers of a Pokémon and yet you let this man control you. Pokémon and Humans alike should be allowed to make decisions of their own. We should be free."

"Yes," I replied with a hint of poison in my voice, "I agree. Normal Pokémon should… but we both know that _you_ are far from being normal. You were created with a purpose in mind and you defaulted that purpose, therefore making you an inferior product.

Regardless, your creator – my father - gave you the chance to defend yourself like some sort of wild Pokémon. But you were unsuccessful. You are not the 'Ultimate Pokémon' anymore Mewtwo. You're just… a Pokémon."

I felt the anger begin to dissipate as the realization sunk in, only to be replaced with feelings of emptiness. The Pokémon was defeated. "I dedicated my life to defending the weak and innocent, and yet I can't even accomplish that. What use am I?"

"Your new purpose is to serve me, your master. I am your future now."


	3. Love and Loss

**Love and Loss**

**Two weeks later:**

The chill of a mid-spring dawn gave me shivers as I hesitantly stepped from the steaming shower and wrapped myself in a towel. Stifling a yawn, I pulled open the bathroom door and quietly tiptoed into the bedroom, careful so as not to disturb Lance who slept soundly, curled up under warm sheets. But as the sun showed its first signs over the mountains, it wasn't long before my movements around the room stirred him from his slumber.

"Where are you off to?" The Dragon Master sleepily blinked to take in the darkness of the room, and the fact that I was in the process of shoving my way into knee-high boots. He took a moment to study me in my uniform, the red R on my chest blatantly visible against the backdrop of a light grey jumpsuit. Lance frowned. "It's time already?"

I nodded and started on the other boot, "I've got to get back to Viridian. I leave on assignment to Unova this afternoon. You don't need to get up."

He heaved a loud yawn as he stretched before pulling away the blankets and staggered from the bed. With a smirk I watched him fumble about the room in search of his track pants only to stub his toe on the bed leg. Lance cursed out loud, hopping on one foot for a moment until I was kind enough to hand him his pants.

"Thanks," he said flatly.

I gave him a brief once over while he shoved his legs into his pants and grumbled his way over to the bathroom. 5am never seemed to agree with him.

I emptied the drawer Lance had given me of two weeks worth of clothing and somehow managed to fit it all into an overnight bag. Then going to pull my wet hair back into a ponytail, I realised I didn't have my hair-ties. Copying Lance's grumble, I made a brief check of my drawer, certain that I'd only days before bought an entire packet of them.

"Lance!" I semi-called through the bathroom door as I took my search to other drawers in his dresser.

"I'm sort of busy," came his reply.

"Have you seen my hair-ties?" stumbling across his underwear drawer, I pushed my way through several pairs of briefs and an empty box of condoms before I heard the quiet 'clink' of something small and metallic hitting the bottom of his drawer.

Stealing a quick glance at the source of the sound, I immediately found myself having to double-take. It was a gold ring. And even as I plucked it from its safe hiding place, and examined the immaculately crafted diamond on its head, I couldn't help but think that I'd never come across it before...

The bathroom door came open and I didn't even get the chance to throw it back into the drawer.

"Holy Arceus…" Lance stopped mid-stride and froze on the spot, huge, round eyes taking in me and his underwear drawer. He practically leapt the distance between us. "Geeze Kair you weren't supposed to see that."

"Is this…" I stopped mid sentence to watch how he now seemed to hover around me, "an engagement ring?"

His face went beet red and his eyes took to examining the carpet. He nodded. And for a moment there was silence in the room - the awkward sort that lingered for too long - before it was finally broken by the loud wail of our daughter in the next room.

Neither of us moved, and I had to smile at the look he gave me which was reminiscent of that of a guilty school boy.

"We're not finished here," I whispered, carefully placing the ring back into his outstretched hand. I turned and made my way from the room.

* * *

><p>Scarlet was a force to be reckoned with this morning. Fed and changed, the toddler made a point of harassing her babysitter – Feraligator - who seemed more intent on trying to catch as much sleep as he could on the lounge room rug.<p>

Scarlet was a ball of energy, but she was also a happy child, ready and willing to bring a smile to any face. And I had to laugh at her antics as she climbed all over my gator in attempt to get him to wake up. Feraligator had no choice but to give in to her demands and he woke with a wide, toothy yawn.

What was once Lance's private bachelor pad now became nursery of sorts as baby toys, blankets and bottles lay scattered about the house.

Showered and dressed, Lance appeared in the kitchen and dumped a duffle bag on the counter, before pouring himself a glass of orange juice. I raised an eyebrow at the bag that sat partly open to reveal what looked to be a white outfit with a distinctive logo. It had a shield of sorts with a blue P in its centre with what seemed to be a lightning bolt behind it. It looked to be the uniform of a team or a club of sorts. One I didn't recognise.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Lance took the time to finish his juice. "I'm going to Unova."

I immediately had to swallow. "You're going undercover?"

And he nodded. "If Sa'lu really is there, then so is Silver. I will find him."

"My father already has someone on the job."

"But its not you is it."

Though he didn't mean to, his words made and impact and hurt. I had to look away.

But I felt Lance's hands that grabbed me at the hips and pulled me into him before he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Then I'll go in your place. I'm dropping off Scar to my cousin in Blackthorn. She will be looked after."

I gave him a silent nod, fighting with everything I had to hold back tears. There was nothing more I wanted to do right then but to go with him. Lance saw this and he smiled knowingly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I returned the gesture and kissed him firmly on the lips before pressing my head on his chin and bursting into tears.

I heard him murmur something under his breath before he scooped me up in his arms and carried me back into the bedroom. I let him lay me back down on our messy bed before he disappeared into the bathroom for a moment. I curled myself up into a ball, bawling into my pillow, not even caring at this point who heard me. My heart ached - feeling like it had been shattered into a million pointy shards. A huge piece of me was missing and I had no idea how to get it back.

Lance returned with a wet face cloth which he used to dab my forehead. I could only glance up at him from my pillow, my face red and puffy. There were tears in his eyes and I watched him swallow the deep lump in his throat. I reached out to him, moving aside and allowing him to pull himself onto the bed beside me. And in silence he held me as I cried into his chest.

* * *

><p>I woke several hours later, not even realising that I'd fallen asleep. Lance was still beside me, watching me as I stirred. He smiled at me quietly and ran a gentle hand down my face before he placed a finger to my mouth and signalled to the small, sleeping body that lay between us. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, our daughter who I loved more and more every single day I had her.<p>

Lance watched on as I stroked Scar's hair and her tiny features. She was truly my light in this dark world. And I had to realise that I couldn't let my yearning for Silver impede on my love for my daughter.

For a moment while the tree of us were together, nothing in this world mattered. I didn't even care that I was supposed to be in Viridian by now.

"I want to stay like this forever," I confessed in a quiet whisper and Lance nodded, agreeing with me completely.

He gave a sigh before reaching into his pocket and presenting the tiny ring I'd all but forgotten about.

"I was going to wait a little while, but I think we both need this more than we know." he exhaled as he examined the way it glinted in the afternoon sunlight. "Will you marry me?"

Though I was expecting it, his question still took my breath away. And while all I wanted to do was to take it from him and accept his proposal, it was other factors coming to mind that caused me to hesitate.

"Lance…"

"I don't care about your father, I don't care about my reputation," as if to read my thoughts, he spoke before I could. "Just marry me."

"No."

He fell silent, his eyes becoming downcast as he regarded me and my refusal. I felt my heart breaking in my chest all over again, only this time it was for the man who patiently waited beside me.

"I love you Lance… with… everything I have. But, we can't…" I watched him swallow my words as though they were made of broken glass. "It's not just that. It's who we are. I live and work for a criminal organisation and you… you're the Champion of the Elite Four. Things will become… too complicated."

He understood my point and I could tell he resented me for that. Things would not be that easy for us.

"I have to go." Pulling myself upright and careful so as not to disturb our sleeping daughter, I kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then rising from the bed I made my way out.


	4. Best Wishes

**Best Wishes**

The sunset over the old city brought with it a crimson glow. As though the red bricks of the buildings could no longer hold their colour and leaked out into the fading sunlight.

The coming evening brought on a peculiar chill as I walked along a rocky footpath that looked as old as the town it led me from.

A long, black wig tied back in a ponytail felt heavy on my head as did my trench coat and large hat. Sunglasses covered my eyes and I kept my head low and focused on the cobblestone footpath. The briefcase I carried was heavy and clunked every time I made a sudden movement, giving me the impression that whatever was in it was expensive.

Soon enough the sun disappeared over a hilly countryside and a heavy mist descended, giving an almost eerie, haunted feel and making me curse my father for not letting me bring my Pokémon from Kanto. No Rocket was permitted to hold Pokémon not native to Unova. This was so as not to rouse the suspicion of the 'secret organisation' we were set to rat out. Our presence here was strictly undercover.

Of course this rule came with certain exceptions as was evident when I reached the city's outskirts and a bridge where three shadows waited, all wearing identical garb. A man, a woman and what looked to be a hairy child carefully watched my approach and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. They were '_real'_ agents now.

Approaching Jessie to her right, I passed her and then stopped barely within arm's reach. "Cold, isn't it," I said quietly.

"Yes," without even glancing in my direction, Jessie acknowledged me, "It makes me want to have a nice, warm cappuccino."

We were clear to proceed with the exchange.

"The new item," I placed the briefcase down on the footpath beside her leg.

"Our next move?" questioned her partner, James.

"Head to Nacrene City and await further orders there."

And without so much as another word, I continued to walk, leaving the trio behind me to make the next move.

* * *

><p>The Mobile Research Lab was more like a giant campervan with helicopter rotor blades. The space was dark and cramped as living quarters were forced to mesh with a lab workspace. It was less than ideal, but served its purposed as an ever moving base of operations. A base that I would be seeing much of in the coming weeks to months.<p>

Recently it had been used in dropping off several undercover agents in locations throughout Unova. Now we found ourselves stationed on a rocky outcrop on the outskirts of Castelia City. There were four of us left: Pierce, a young pilot/grunt named Mondo, a hairy old scientist who went by the name of Dr. Zager and me. So needless to say, personal space was left in want.

"Where's Pierce?" I threw my bag on the kitchenette bench and heaved a loud sigh, running my fingers through my messy, sandy hair. "And of all the places in Unova, why did we have to set up base camp here?"

As was to be expected, my frustration fell on deaf ears. Pouring myself two glasses of mineral water, I took a swig of one and made my way into the main laboratory workspace. Dr. Zagar glimpsed me over the glow of his computer and I placed a glass down on the bench beside his hand. It was dry here. Dusty and dry - a computer's worst nightmare.

"Pierce is rendezvousing with the field agents," he took a sip of his water, licking dry and cracked lips. "This data they sent me… it's off the charts," he spoke as though he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

Taking a glance over his shoulder, all I saw were graphs and numbers sprayed across the screen that translated into utter gibberish to me. "Are we any closer to accomplishing our objective?" my scowl was serious and reminiscent of my father's.

"One mission at a time, Madame. In the meantime, I believe you have work to do."

I'd only just gotten back from my latest mission. "No rest for the wicked, huh?" I mused and left the scientist to his work.

Making my way to the back of the chopper, I pulled open a trap door and clambered down a ladder that led into the cargo hold. The hold took up most of the bottom section of the helicopter, and was half full of supplies and machine equipment.

I felt the presence of a quiet shadow that sauntered throughout the dimly lit space, and immediately felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Though I expected it to be there, Dark-Mewtwo would never cease to intimidate me. Its energy - like that of Lance's - was nothing but a black void of nothingness. Not as though it was dead, but rather, as though it possessed some sort of cloaking device or shield that would not allow my psychic probing to get through.

"_It watches you like it watches me."_ I spun at the utterance that sounded in my mind and approached a great holding cell containing one of Giovanni's greatest achievements. "It has no soul... no will. It is like a machine and follows your orders blindly."

"Dark-Mewtwo lacks the intelligence of even a basic Pokémon. It was designed that way," I replied to its Psychic companion. "Much easier to control don't you think?"

Mewtwo scoffed at this, _"Is this the sort of future you have in mind for me?"_

"Perhaps," I smirked and made my way over to the access computer. Typing in several passwords and commands only known by me, I listened out for the loud 'whirr-click' that unlocked Mewtwo from his mechanical bonds. "Blind obedience would be a nice start."

Ensuring his security/tracking device was firmly wrapped around his ankle, I allowed him to step from his holding space and into the main part of the storage bay.

"Thank you Dark-Mewtwo you can stand down and take a break." I nodded in the general direction of Mewtwo's guard and the creature obediently found a corner to take a nap.

I would have no trouble handling the ex-renegade Pokémon on my own. Mewtwo was very well aware of the consequences if ever he attempted to escape or tamper with the device on his ankle…

"_What 'top secret' activities has your father got me doing today?"_ There was a hint of sarcasm in Mewtwo's 'voice'. Having worked for Team Rocket in the past, he knew the drill.

"Nothing particularly exciting. Just gathering information and possibly capturing you some Unova native travelling companions."

Mewtwo followed my lead back into the main part of the helicopter. Reaching for my backpack on the bench, I proceeded to stuff it with several supplies before one of the side compartments came open and the tiny jewel dropped out, making a loud clink on the metal floor.

My father's Pokémon grabbed it before I did. Pulling it from the ground using his psychic powers, he took a moment to investigate the delicate ring that had _somehow_ found its way into my stuff. Quickly snatching it from his psychic grasp, I cast the Pokémon a glare before stuffing Lance's ring into my pocket and going a deep shade of red.

"_You did not strike me as the sort who wore decorative garb,"_ Mewtwo mused and I pushed past him in attempt to avoid the fact.

"That's why it's in my pocket and not on my finger, Mewtwo."

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Unova…<em>

_The castle was as ancient as the land it stood on. It was chilly even in spite of the constant stream of sunlight that shone in through rose-glass windows. It really was lovely. Nothing like the dark and dank castle she'd left behind off the shores of Kanto. This place had a regal feel to it, where Sa'lu could see a true ruler governing from._

_Unfortunately, the ruler at this current moment was less than ideal in her opinion. Her half-brother Ghetsis was a fool for allowing his useless son to take the throne, even if it was merely a front. _

_But never the matter, because if things happened to go her way - as they almost always did - then the small toddler that played quietly in his crib was set to change everything. _

_The shaggy red hair that billowed from his head, and a steely, concentrated gaze spoke volumes of his Dragon Master heritage. True Dragon Clan blood flowed through this boy's veins. And while he still pined for his mother, Sa'lu had no doubt that in time he would become the leader the Shadow-Dragon Clan so needed. _

"_Don't underestimate him." _

_Sa'lu's ears perked up at Ghetsis's entry and she leaned back in her chair. She removed the spectacles from her nose and placed them carefully on the desk in front of her. She hated the fact that she needed glasses now. Aging was never something she particularly agreed with. _

"_I know what you think of my son, but I'm telling you, don't underestimate him. I have faith that Natural will pull through and do what needs to be done."_

"_And the fact alone that he calls himself 'N' and prefers to spend his time around Pokémon and travelling the region means nothing to you?"_

_Sa'lu's half-brother scowled as he moved on to the real reason for his interruption. "If you recall, we had a deal, Sa'lu. I've lived up to my end in providing refuge for both you and your... project. Now what do you have for me?"_

"_Always the business man, Ghetsis. Whatever happened to 'family first'?"_

_He scoffed at this but chose to say nothing. _

_Sa'lu smirked and with the simple click of her fingers, three figures suddenly sprung from hiding and landed silently and protectively in front of her desk. Ghetsis immediately had to step back, taken utterly by surprise at the ninjas that now faced him, armed and ready to do their worst on him. _

"_My best trained men," Sa'lu filled in for him. "They call themselves the Shadow Triad."_

_Ghetsis's eyebrow rose at this. "Apart from hiding, what can they do?" _

"_They are highly trained in the Shadow Arts and will serve you single-mindedly."_

_Ghetsis's expression didn't change._

"_Please show him some of what you can do," Sa'lu addressed her Shadow Ninja companions. _

_The head ninja gave her a brief nod before he extended a hand and with the click of a finger a tiny flame appeared on his fingertips. This he formed into a fireball with his hands and immediately threw it at the Sage. Before he even had a chance to react to it, a mighty splash of water from one of the companion ninjas doused the flame. Then a vine whip coming from the third ninja grabbed Ghetsis and saved him from getting wet. _

_Needless to say, Ghetsis was speechless. "What? How?" he blinked, truly unsure if he'd actually seen what he thought he had. _

_Sa'lu merely replied with a cocky smirk. "Let's just say their little abilities were a gift from an old business associate."_

_The Head Sage grinned from ear to ear, his eyes becoming hungry and dangerous. "They are perfect." _

"_I thought just so," Sa'lu nodded. "You're welcome."_

_Ghetsis's mind was already reeling with the possibilities and he couldn't help but spill his thoughts. "N and his men are journeying Unova as we speak. His scouts have recently picked up on some suspicious activity. It seems that that you were right in leaking this information on this 'so-called' meteonite. It has attracted the attention of what I assume is an old friend of yours?"_

"_Excellent," Sa'lu's eyes immediately lit up and she chuckled. "Oh, Giovanni, how predictable." _

_But Ghetsis's gaze turned to a frown. "I don't like the idea of this rival organisation snooping around my Kingdom."_

"_Don't you worry about them," assured his sister. "It's all a part of the plan. Let them be. We will strike when the time is right. Team Rocket is going to fall at our hands and once we have complete control of Unova, then Kanto and Johto are sure to follow. We will bring back the times of old. The Shadow Order is set to rise again…"_


	5. Antimony Pt 1

**Antimony**

"_Thank you for __buying us lunch Mrs. Ketchum."_

"_Yes, thank you. I must say, it was exquisite. You most definitely have excellent taste."_

"_You're quite welcome," Delia smiled, blushing a little. "It's always a pleasure getting to know Ash's friends."_

_Ash put down his fork after only just managing to fit in the last of his dessert sundae, satisfied that the impossible had been accomplished – he was finally full. _

_The tiny café that he along with his mother and his travelling companions – Pikachu, Cilan and Iris sat in was fairly busy but the atmosphere was peaceful. Located by a slow moving river that drifted through the centre of their latest stop in Luxuria Town, it was a perfect retreat for one future Pokémon Master to take his rest for a day. _

"_Cil__an, Iris, it was wonderful meeting you, but if its alright with you, I would like to have a quiet word or two with Ash for a moment. I won't take up much more of your time." Delia smiled at the young teenagers sweetly. _

"_Of course," Cilan, Ash's green haired friend nodded with understanding and together he and Iris rose from the table. "We'll meet you in the park, Ash."_

_They left mother and son to face each other, and once she was certain they were alone, Delia spoke once more. "Your father and I both saw the playback of your Gym battle in Striaton City. He asked me to tell you that he was very impressed with your rather unorthodox battel strategy. I'm very proud of you. We both are."_

"_Yeah," Ash gave her a semi-snort, "I'm sure he is." There was an air of un-ease that came with his reply._

_Delia had to take a moment to assess her surroundings before asking him, "Ash, Honey, is something wrong?"_

_The boy said nothing at first, merely running a hand through his Pikachu's fur before whispering something under his breath with which Delia didn't catch. _

"_Pardon?" she leaned forward. "Honey, please don't hold back. If it's about your father…"_

"_Mom, why are you here?"_

_She seemed suddenly taken aback at his question. "I'm… sorry. Do you not want-"_

"_No," her son cut her off. "It's not that at all, Mom. It's just that I can't help but think there is... something more behind this."_

"_Oh," Delia sat back in her chair, again making another sweep of her surroundings. The café was still busy, but no one paid them any regard. The only person within hearing range was a man who sat alone at a table across from them. He seemed to be engrossed in a newspaper._

_Her son watched her with large, brown, questioning eyes. And she knew it would be pointless hiding anything from him. Not when he had a sixth sense for these things. Perhaps it had something to do with his aura? She wasn't certain. But the way he looked at her, he had his father's intensity, that was for sure. _

"_Your father has taken an...__ invested interest in something here in Unova," Delia neither denied nor confirmed that it was in the form of certain illegal activities. "Its nothing you need to worry about however."_

_Ash huffed and crossed his arms, looking away. "It must be big. I haven't seen anything of Jessie and James for a while."_

"_They're otherwise occupied. I guess your father trusts that you will be able to accomplish much of your training on your own for a bit."_

"_If they're what you can call training," Ash snorted. _

_It broke Delia's heart to see her son so bitter, but his was a situation that couldn't be helped. The boy knew he was the son of a powerful Crime Lord. He knew his father was the leader of the most notorious underground organisation in Kanto and Johto, and he resented it. Delia couldn't blame him for his resentment. While Giovanni had always provided for them both, and they had never been left in want, he was never there for the boy. _

_Ash had spent most of his growing years with only a shadow of a father who he barely knew. It'd partly been Delia's fault - she had to at least admit that. By the time the danger of having her young Ash taken away in that horrible incident at the Viridian Gym subsided, Delia had settled into her new life in Pallet. The idea of her son growing up around the Mafia scared her, especially given the powers he possessed. And so, she'd managed to convince Giovanni to let them stay there. She'd convinced them both of how real the dangers would be..._

"_Mom?" _

_Delia snapped from her thoughts suddenly, again facing the inquiring eyes of her son. _

"_Is something wrong?"_

_Delia shook her head, mostly to clear her raging thoughts and inadvertently made eye contact with the man sitting across from them with his newspaper. There was something about him... something in the way that he was just there..._

"_Honey, I better get going. Your friends will be waiting for you." Delia gave her son a smile though it would prove useless in disguising her worry. "I'll meet up with you again once you reach Nacrene City, how does that sound?" _

* * *

><p>"The Antimony Research Lab," I uttered a silent breath and pressed the earpiece into my ear. "Can you all read me?"<p>

"Loud and clear," I received a full house of positive affirmations.

My companions in question consisted of two teams of Rocket agents. The first trio was the ever notorious Jessie and James with their talking Meowth. The other team was a couple of field agents known as Comet and Pixel. Supporting a bush of red hair, Comet was clearly the 'strength' of the party as he supported a hefty build and a cheeky 'good-boy' glint in his eyes. His partner in crime, Pixel was quite the opposite - blue haired, petite and focused, and probably one of the most brilliant computer hackers around. Everything that had anything to do with technology she was an expert at. And this mission… well it had everything to do with her expertise.

Both parties I'd worked with previously on separate missions. Both parties were very different from one another. How we would manage to pull this thing off was still beyond me.

"What happened to your cloned Pokémon, Kair?" Pixel asked me as she moved about the van, setting up her equipment.

"Mewtwo is currently in the hands of Dr. Zagar in the Desert Resort."

"Oh," she seemed almost disappointed.

"Are you ladies ready?" Comet gave us the rise of an eyebrow and reached for the door. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to spend more time in this stuffy van than I have to."

"Speak for yourself," huffed Pixel.

Comet threw her a cheeky grin before yanking the door open and sending a blast of cool air through our hair and clothes. One by one lest Pixel, we stepped out into the evening, facing off with the giant, science facility we were set to break into.

"Oooh," a shiver made its way up Meowth's spine, "Dat's chilly!"

"Is everyone clear on their assignments?" I questioned and they nodded. "Pixel?" I spoke into my communicator.

"Affirmative," her reply came through my ear-piece

"Excellent, lets move. Comet, you're with me. Jessie, James and Meowth, you know what to do."

"Yes Ma'am," the trio saluted before disappearing into the darkness and making their way along the western face of the facility as per their instructions.

Comet and I however, headed in a different direction, rounding the building - that was more like a walled fortress - to its eastern side. There we crouched in the darkness of an overhanging tree, awaiting the night watchmen to make their rounds.

"I've infiltrated the remote outdoor security cameras," Pixel's voice sounded in my ear. "You've got two guards heading your way and then one stationed in the northern tower."

I sent Comet a silent signal and he leapt up into the tree, positioning himself on an overhanging branch.

"The two heading in your direction will be here in…" narrated Pixel, "three... two... one."

The first one didn't even see my jump kick until my boot made contact with his face. He was out before he hit the ground. The second one however reeled on the spot, going to heave a loud shout before from seemingly out of nowhere Comet jumped him and tackled him to the ground. A single punch to the face was all it took to subdue him.

"Two down, one to go," Comet pulled himself to his feet and brushed leaves and other foliage from his uniform. He hadn't even broken out in a sweat.

"Can you see the other one?" Pixel questioned before directing my focus to a watchtower located in the centre of the courtyard. A single guard had his back to us for the moment but it was only a matter of time. From his vantage point, he would see virtually anything coming before they even made it over the wall.

"I'm on it," I licked my lips and concentrated. In a flash I teleported and landed safely in the guard tower, taking him out with ease.

Making a quick check of my surroundings, I ensured I was alone before dragging the unconscious body of my guard friend across the tiny control room and using him to barricade the door.

"Kair?" Pixel questioned me for my progress, "Where are you at?"

"I'm in the tower," I replied and took a seat at the security station. There was a cold cup of coffee on the desk and a mini T.V showing news updates of this week's Pokémon gym battles. I rolled the chair over to the security camera station. "Excluding the outdoor ones, we have at least a hundred interior cameras spread throughout the facility."

"Excellent," replied Pixel. "Hook me up."

I did just so, pulling an especially designed USB reader and plugged it into the main computer, listening out for my hacker's hiss of approval. "Yes, I'm in." I heard the glee in her voice as she assessed her new-found power.

"Great work Pix!" Comet joined the com-conversation. "Now can we give Jessie and James the all clear?"

"Yes," I affirmed, spotting their shadows that approached just beyond the wall. "Jessie, James, you're cleared for entry."

"We're all set," Jessie replied, giving her partner the thumbs up.

"Right," James nodded.

"We'll meet you inside." Leaving them to their own devices to climb the wall, I teleported back to where Comet waited for me and he met me with an impatient scowl.

"Took your time."

"Shut up," I nudged him in the side before placing a hand on his shoulder and teleporting.

While Jessie and James infiltrated the inner mainframe to obtain data as per their assignment, it was the job of Comet and I to take on another part of the facility. With Pixel acting as our navigator, Comet and I managed to evade most of the security, though it wasn't a simple case of teleporting our way in. My teleportation only worked so long as I could visualize my destination. Not only this but night watchmen still patrolled the premises and outnumbered us four to one. So needless to say, there was much in the way of sneaking around and hiding involved.

Eventually, we found ourselves in the laboratory's main workspace which was quiet, clean and empty.

"So where is this chunk of rock we're supposed to be looking for?" I uttered under my breath as Comet conferred with Pixel and hacked into the computer archives.

"Over there," he pointed me in the direction of a glass cabinet not unlike the ones that housed Giovanni's Mewtwo experiments. Except rather than a clone, it contained a single shard of metal rock, also known as a meteonite stone.

"Password protected, as suspected." James' voice in my head interrupted our conversation and was followed up by the sounds of Pixel remotely alleviating the security on his laptop. "We have access!" James exclaimed.

"Shit," I cursed, making quick eye contact with Comet. Jessie and James were already in the mainframe and we were running behind schedule. "Let's move."

"Quickly making for the glass container, I found myself faced off with another security access point. "Pixel!"

"I'm on it!" she replied in kind, "Just as soon as I finish with Jessie and James…"

"Kair, we've got company," Comet suddenly pointed and we immediately ducked just as the security guard swung by and stuck his head in through the laboratory door.

Neither of us took a breath while he briefly assessed the lab before concluding that he was clear to move on. We waited a few moments more before silently pulling ourselves to our feet and heaving a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"Cut that one a bit close," I whispered.

Comet had to agree. "Let's just get this thing, meet up with the others and get out of here.

By the time we reached the meteonite fragment, the lock was already blinking green compliments of Pixel's handy work. So that all I had to do was push the button on the panel. The glass container slid open silently and with gloved hands I reached in and took the metallic fragment that fit perfectly in my palm.

"Wow…" I had to comment while Comet let his backpack drop from his shoulders. "It's buzzing in my fingertips."

"What?" Comet threw me a weird look and I carefully placed the fragment into the safe confides of his bag.

"It has its own electrical current or something," I took a moment to examine my gloves which showed no change whatsoever. It was just the feeling I got from it. I suddenly felt energized. My psychic senses becoming higher tuned and more alert. It was as though my psychic field of vision had just expanded dramatically, and suddenly I was not only aware of Comet's energy presence in the space around me, but also the energies given off from those outside of the laboratory too.

"A watchmen heading in our direction. He'll be here in a matter of seconds."

I didn't give Comet the chance to dwell on this. We both leapt for either side of the door and pressed our backs up against the wall. Through these enhanced psychic channels, I felt the intentions of our guard friend before he even reached for the door knob. There was no point in hiding, he was going to enter the lab and make a more thorough search than our last guard. The knob twisted and I quickly grabbed Comet by the arm, teleporting from the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The events in this chapter revolve around the Anime Episodes BW010 and BW011.

Comet and Pixel belong to MikariStar


	6. Antimony Pt 2

**Antimony Pt. 2**

"Uhoh!"

We were tearing down one of the hallways when we heard Pixel's voice in our heads once again. I already knew what that 'uhoh' meant. It meant we were out of time.

"REEEOOOOO!" The alarm blared so loudly that it made us jump.

"They've just discovered the meteonite is missing."

"No kidding!" Comet replied. "Where are Jessie and James?"

"We're right behind you!" Jessie's shout was quickly followed by the trio skidding around a tight bend and virtually colliding with us. "Geeze that thing is loud!"

"No time to think of that! Pixel, how do we get out of here?"

"Where are you? I can't seem to… ate…an…ou…hear… me?"

"They're cutting off outside communications!" James cried, stating the obvious.

We bolted for the end of the hallway that seemed twice as long all lit up. Then bursting into a wide reception area, we found ourselves greeted by a lineup of security guards. Behind them was the exit through a glass door which showed the flashing red and blue lights of several police cars and motorbikes that now pulled up into the car park. Each of us cursed in unison.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight our way out of this one. Call your Pokémon, prepare for battle!" I sounded the order.

Pokéballs flew in every direction and various Pokémon formed in beams of red. It was our team consisting of Meowth, a Woobat, Comet's Krookdile and yours truly against a slew of Watchog and Herdier.

"Woobat! Confusion!" Jessie was first to step up, quickly followed by James.

"Meowth, get in there!"

"With pleasure," the talking Meowth grinned, extending his claws that formed into a slash attack on the nearest Herdier.

Comet's giant, Krookdile thundered past us and sank its crunchers into several Pokémon. And I had to wonder where in the world he'd managed to obtain this beast in the short time we'd been in Unova.

A confuse ray erupted from a random Watchog but missed its target and dispersed once it hit the wall. The scene was one of madness, only to become more intense as I threw myself into the battle. Forming a psybeam in my hands, I directed it not at the Pokémon, but rather their trainers and took out two security guards at a time.

Comet joined in on the action and tackled another one to the floor, knocking him senseless with a punch that could break bricks.

"Team Rocket! Stop right there! You are under arrest!" Officer Jenny and her companions burst onto the scene suddenly, only adding to the numbers of our opposition.

It would be pointless trying to make an escape now, we only had one option.

"Retrea-" the word barely rolled off my tongue when I spotted the headlights approaching us at a rapid speed. "Holy Sh-"

SMASH! It was like an explosion had gone off. Our van came bursting in through the front window, a determined Pixel at the steering wheel.

"The van! Get to the van!" Jessie squealed heading our mass exodus before the authorities could reach it first. Our Pokémon withdrawn back into their balls, we piled into the van, fighting off anyone who dared come in after us.

Comet kicked Pixel out of the driver's seat and threw the thing in reverse, throwing the rest of us into the back of his seat. Legs fell over heads as we rolled about the back of the van, taking every single hit that Comet dished out to us in his get-away.

It wasn't until we reached a straight bit of road that we were given the chance to clamber into seats and strap in. James wiped his bloody nose, whimpering under his breath. I took up the passenger's seat beside Comet, still very well aware of the fact that we weren't out of danger just yet.

Glimpsing the rear view mirror, I spotted at least half a dozen police cars and motorbikes hot on our heels and closing in fast. "Can't this thing get any faster?"

"I've got my foot to the floor," Comet's teeth ground together in agitation, barely swerving before coming up behind a slower car. He slammed a palm on the horn and we blasted past them.

"Well they're catching up quickly!" This was possibly proving to be the worst get-away known to Team Rocket.

"This isn't your dad's Lamborghini, you know!" his snarky reply cut me short of a comeback and I shut up right away. How was it that everyone seemed to know about that?

"At this rate we're never going to lose them!" Jessie's screech had the potential to shatter ear drums.

"Jessie is right," Pixel had to agree. "We're going to have to ditch it."

It wasn't my favorite idea, but we were fast running out of choices. We were already halfway back into the city centre and the streets were clogging up.

"There! Midnight shopping!" James pointed frantically in his seat, directing our attention to a large shopping mall.

"James this is hardly the time to be thinking abou-" Jessie went to berate him but I cut her off.

"Yes! That's brilliant! Comet, head for the underground car park. Everyone, gather up anything you can carry without slowing you down. Once we get into the mall, we split up and take on disguises. Meet at the rendezvous point at 300 hours."

"Yes Ma'am." The team was on it right away, stripping the van interior of every piece of equipment they could carry before destroying what was to be left behind.

Meanwhile, Comet swerved us across several lanes and down the entry ramp of the car park, barely breaking enough to take on a sharp bend and a pillar that gouged a nice big dent in the side of the van. He hit the breaks and we skidded to a stop just short of the mall's front entrance and several pedestrians. Then pulling our way out of our seatbelts we clambered from the van and dashed into the mall just as our pursuers reached the scene.

Lucky for us, the mall was still busy, so heading in separate directions we blended our way into the crowds. Police too piled onto the scene, keen eyes searching the walkways for us. I spotted Officer Jenny conferring with the mall's security people and asking them for access to their surveillance. Our eyes made contact briefly until she suddenly realized who she was looking at.

"You!" She reeled on the spot and pointed to which I turned and bolted. "After her! Don't let her get away!"

I heard her calling for backup just as I reached a back corridor and disappeared down it. I heard the thunder of several security guards that took off after me, and made straight for an emergency exit, pushing it open and setting off the alarm. Then rather than going through it, I let it slowly swing on its own hinges and hid myself behind a bend. The cops reached the door and without as much as a second thought, burst on through it.

Continuing on, I eventually reached a department store and quickly slipped into the women's clothing section.

"Oh good, you're still around," I almost jumped at Pixel's quiet whisper as from nowhere she sided up to me holding several garments in her size. She kept her head low and her blue hair covered by a scarf. "Surveillance cameras are over there and there, but none in the dressing rooms."

Following her lead and yanking clothes from the racks, we headed into the dressing rooms and changed quickly into civilian clothing before dumping our uniforms into a backpack. We exited the change rooms looking like a couple of high-skirted school girls.

"I can't stand skirts," Pixel's low grumble made me smirk. She looked visibly uncomfortable with her choice in clothing. "Next question, how do we get out of here without setting off the security alarms? I'm pretty sure I missed one or two security tags in the chaos."

"Simple," I replied before linking arms with her as we walked and gave the impression that we were nothing but chirpy, teenage BFFs. Then concentrating my mind on a comic book store across the mall, we teleported from the department store.

"Wow!" Pixel blinked once we landed within the safe confides of the superhero section. "That is so… cool."

"Come on," I replied. "Let's go find the others."

* * *

><p>We were late reaching our rendezvous point at an abandoned subway. Jessie and James all dressed in trench coats and hats met up with Pierce and made the first part of the exchange. Pierce told them to stand by for further orders before he dismissed them and they left with a smile and a nod at seeing our safe arrival.<p>

"Pixel! Kair!" we were about half way down the subway stairs when Comet approached from behind, carrying the final piece of our mission in his backpack. He was dressed in gothic attire but stopped at the sight of us. I watched his expression widen and the smirk that slowly trailed across his face as his eyes follow the length of Pixel's legs in that skirt.

"Don't you dare say anything!" Pixel's glare was enough to slice him in half but Comet couldn't help the loud eruption of laughter.

Pixel's face went a deep shade of red.

"I see you made it mostly in tact," it was Pierce's approach that interrupted us. "After sending practically the entire city into turmoil, I hope you managed to obtain that rock."

Comet handed Pierce the backpack with a smile. "Mission accomplished."

"Excellent," Pierce nodded. "I'll send word to the Boss of the mission's success. In the meantime, head back to your posts and await further orders. You are dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The events in this chapter revolve around the Anime Episode BW011.

Comet and Pixel belong to MikariStar


	7. The Dream

**The Dream**

The cockpit was quiet at this time of the night. A small digital clock on the display blinked something past 1am and still sleep would escape me. Everything was silent, as put on standby, the oversized campervan and its inhabitants rested for the evening.

I sat in a cockpit chair with my feet up on the console and my gaze fixated on the endless desert horizon that spread out before me. It was a different world at night, as though we'd somehow landed on an alien landscape similar to the moon. It was an empty, wasted land that shimmered silver under a mostly full moon. How could anyone want to spend time in this place?

It was the evening after our successful mission to the Antimony Research Lab that gained us not only valuable information about this giant rock that we still sought, but a small fragment of the meteorite itself. The fragment now sat in a glass container in Zagar's workspace. It was less than impressive, and studies had found that it was an 'outer fragment' that had split from the main meteorite and merged with several materials of the earth when it landed. So in other words, it was tainted… or an inferior product, but still we hoped it would serve its purpose in helping us locate the parent.

Still though, it was a fascinating rock to behold. It looked like any other grey stone, apart from the fact that when exposed to certain forces it had this uncanny ability to light up. There was also its mysterious ability to give energy to anything that touched it, living or otherwise. It was like a battery of sorts, which left to the imagination the things Giovanni would accomplish when he got his hands on the main fragment.

The thought of stones brought to mind the tiny treasure I still kept safely on my person, and pulling the ring from my pocket, I finally allowed myself the chance to have a proper look at it. The band was made of yellow gold which formed into what I noticed to be a tiny dragon claw of sorts that held onto the small diamond. Compared to the jewellery my mother had owned once, it was relatively unimpressive. But yet, it happened to be one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

There was writing on the inside of the band which without the help of a magnifier was impossible to read. So getting up from my seat, I quietly wandered into the laboratory workspace and found Zagar's monocle which he'd left on his desk. Flicking on a lamp, I allowed myself a closer inspection of the ring only to find the inscription happened to be written in Dragon Script and read simply: 'To the woman I will love eternally'.

Placing the monocle down, I had to force myself to look away and heaved a heavy breath, "Lance, why do you have to do this to me?" And for the first time I truly felt the impact of my actions and the way I'd left him behind without looking back.

Flicking off the desk lamp, I sat in the darkness for a moment before I spotted the shadow of a figure that lurked about the back of the mobile laboratory. "What are you doing here?" I practically accused and he stopped to take me into his sights, his purple eyes glinting in the light of a workstation.

"_I would ask the same about you too, Human. Why are you not sleeping like the remainder of your kind?"_

"Never sleep, never die," I sat back in my seat, making it evident that I wasn't going to sound the alarm at the fact that he'd somehow managed to break out of his holding cell.

Noting this, Mewtwo stepped from his hiding place in amongst the shadows and approached me carefully. _"Interesting insight," _he mused.

"And how about you, Mewtwo? I would expect you'd be bushed after your activities. It can't be easy having your ability harnessed like this to power Giovanni's operation." I could see he was beyond exhausted.

Weeks before we'd arrived here in Unova, Jessie and James had stumbled upon an interesting energy source in the Dreamyard. One of Psychic origin that when used correctly, could be tapped into in order to assist us on our search for this meteonite. It required an insuperable amount of Psychic energy, that under normal circumstances would utilise the energies of several Psychic type Pokémon. Luckily for Team Rocket, we'd recently re-added one supercharged-Psychic-clone-of-a-legendary to our arsenal.

"_I affiliate better with the night,"_ Mewtwo answered slowly. _"I am nocturnal after all."_

"Oh?" I tilted my head. "A result of your programming or more from personal preference?"

"_Possibly a bit of both. I suppose you could say I feel safer at night. There are... fewer Humans around."_

I smirked at this, having to agree. Fewer Humans meant less complication. Most of my missions took place at night for this very reason.

"_So tell me young Human, why your sadness?"_

I found myself having to stop at his question, but then had to remember he was a Psychic after all. I probably reeked with such emotion. I swallowed and in avertedly glimpsed the ring still in my hand before placing it back in my pocket.

"I lost someone very dear to me."

"_Your son?" _

I nodded. "He was taken from me. And I will do everything in my power to find him."

"_Why don't you use the fragment to locate him then?" _

I was genuinely confused at Mewtwo's question and showed it through the strange expression I gave him.

The Mew clone gestured to the meteonite fragment still sitting in its container. _"The energies from the dream mist obtained at the Dreamyard have enhanced my field of vision and allowed me to cover a wider search radius. You are a Psychic just as I am. With a combination of the stone and this dream mist you will be able to do just the same."_

I was doubtful however. "I don't think it would be that easy. I mean my powers when compared to yours…"

"_You are part Mew are you not?"_

I hesitated. "To an extent. Regardless however, I probably shouldn't be using the Boss's property for 'personal purposes'."

Mewtwo seemed unbothered by my reaction and cast me an indifferent glance, choosing to turn and head back toward the staircase that lead down to his holding cell, until my call stopped him.

"Wait," getting to my feet, I cast the stone a cautious glance. "Show me."

A smile formed in his eye and he nodded. _"Get me the stone."_

Approaching the case, I hesitated once more before typing in the security codes and watched the glass cylinder slide open. The fragment's protective barrier set aside, I could already feel the energy that emanated from it. It sent electrical chills down my spine and caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end. And just as before, when I touched it, I felt my field of Psychic vision enhance. I felt the mixed emotions of my clone companion as he regarded me silently. His inner struggles with his hatred for his creator and the need for a greater purpose... an identity.

"_Take the stone and find someplace comfortable. You will need to enter into a higher plane of mental existence in order for it to work. You Humans call it dreaming."_

"Which brings me back to the original reason I am here and not in bed right now, Mewtwo," I argued.

But he remained poised and simply signalled me to a spot on the main workbench. _"I will use a Hypnosis attack on you to assist you on your way." _

I followed Mewtwo's lead and pulled myself up onto the bench before laying down on its cold surface, cradling the meteonite fragment in my arms. "I must warn you, I have a natural synchronise ability as my defence mechanism. You might fall asleep too."

But Mewtwo seemed unbothered. _"I have my ways of combating this."_

I attempted to relax the best I could as I focused my gaze on Mewtwo's Hypnosis while at the same time concentrated on the object of my search. I soon felt my eyes becoming heavy, my mind beginning to drift from this place and enter into its REM phase that brought on the dreams.

I was flying... gliding in a place above time and space, the landscapes that passed by beneath me reminiscent to those belonging to Unova. I passed landmarks as well as places I'd never before seen. An ancient tower, a village full of Dragons and a modern city... then a structure... hidden. Like a fortress or a castle of sorts. Brilliant and white... shining bright like a beacon of hope.

A flash of white and suddenly I landed. I stood in a room not unlike something from the castle that I'd spent my first ten years in. There were rose coloured windows where light streamed in over brilliant wall hangings of monstrous Pokémon I'd never seen before – one black and one white. But it was the crib that caught my attention. My heart in that moment seemed to scream to a grinding halt and all at once I found myself hurtling the distance of the room.

I reached the crib only to behold the beautiful little form that slept soundly in it. Oblivious to my presence, he sucked his tiny thumb and hugged a soft toy that looked as though it'd belonged to another child once before. He was dreaming.

"Silver," I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. My son, my future... With a single, shaky hand I reached out to him, my fingers brushing his cheek and his beautiful form, and I fought with everything I had to keep it together. "Where are you?"

Another flash of white and I was somewhere else. I stood on a landscape... or rather in a room so impossible it had to come from a dream. The walls were checked white and violet and the tiles beneath my feet were painted blue and covered in cloud patterns. Life-sized toys of every sort lay scattered about the room... where was this?

"You're in my dream," as though to hear my thoughts, the voice answered me and I spun on my heels. There a boy of perhaps sixteen or seventeen watched me with a deep, silver gaze - an intensity I'd only ever seen in one other man. A prominent jaw-line protruded from an otherwise soft face and a wave of red hair billowed from his head. I found myself suddenly taken aback by him.

"Don't you recognise me?" he questioned.

It couldn't be… and yet there was no denying it. "Sss…" my voice was nothing more than a slurred stutter. "Silver?"

The boy nodded.

"How…" I blinked. "How is this possible?"

"I felt you beside me, so I allowed you into my dream. This isn't really me. I am simply a representation of myself so that I could talk with you."

"A dream within a dream." There was no stopping it, like a giant, unstoppable tidal wave, every single emotion that I'd felt since the last time I'd seen him manifested. I buckled on my feet, bursting into tears.

And just as his own father had done to me the last time we were together, the teenager caught me before I fell, pulling me into a tight embrace that had the capability of shattering every barrier that separated us in the physical universe. I sobbed into his shoulder, feeling his warmth beneath my fingertips. "Silver, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," his voice croaked, his eyes welling up with tears that I knew my grandmother had forced him to repress.

"Please tell me you are well. That she is treating you ok. Where are you?"

"I am safe," he confirmed. "I don't know where I am... all I know is that I am lonely most of the time. I only have Sneasal to keep me company. It is... difficult."

"Silver," I forced myself to pull back from him, to take him fully into my sights again. Legendaries, he looked so much like his father. And then there was another force... one that I immediately recognised to be that of my heritage. Or rather, that of his grandfather Giovanni's. "I will find you."

The world around us was already beginning to fade and disappear. The dream was coming to an end. I couldn't let this happen! I needed to stay here, to be with my son and to hold him in my arms again.

"_You must wake up,"_ I heard Mewtwo's voice, so clear and solid in my mind. _"The stone is becoming unstable. You must leave."_

"No! No!" I fought him, struggled to hold onto the last remnants of my son but just as the world around us, he too was fading quickly. "Silver! I love you!"

"I love you too…"

My eyes snapped open and I burst upright, coughing and gagging on a vile, copper taste. A hand to my lips brought back the fact that I'd bitten my tongue in my sleep. Mewtwo stood silently beside me, though it was the brilliance of light in the lab that snapped me back to reality. Every light was on and several figures now emerged from the sleeping chambers, awake and alert. An alarm wailed and a small collum of smoke rose from several shards of rock that now lay steaming on the floor.

"What happened?" Pierce was the first to reach the mess.

I cast a questioning glance at my clone companion who merely nodded silently. _"The energies of the stone mixed with its inferior, earth elements and it became unstable. It self-destructed. Your meteonite fragment is no more."_


	8. Dragonspiral Tower

**Dragonspiral Tower**

Giovanni was a force to be reckoned with. Red in the face and fists clenching, he'd since taken to pacing about his desk. "What did I tell you about trying to look for your son?" he roared. "I have these things taken care of! You not only directly disobeyed my order, but you destroyed our very means of locating the primary meteonite fragment! Stupid Child!"

I knew the video conversation didn't do his frustration justice. But even so, he still managed to make me feel as though I was six inches tall.

He continued, "I am well aware that Sa'lu is being aided by this underground organisation in Unova. I also know that by now they well and truly suspect Team Rocket's presence."

I swallowed suddenly at the prospect that she would run again and found myself having to ask, "Do you think she'll stick around long enough for us to find her?"

My father fell silent for a moment and allowed his temper to cool somewhat. "My agent detects no movement thus far. Leading me to believe that she is preparing for something more. Perhaps a face to face confrontation, but I am unsure as of yet."

I nodded, "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused, father. It won't happen again." He seemed to be hearing that a lot from me. If I was anyone else, I know I would have been stripped of my ranking again a long time ago. What I had going for me however, was not only the fact that I was the Crime Lord's only daughter, but I was one of his best field agents. "I'll track down another fragment."

"That won't be necessary. Pierce has already located a considerably healthier sample than the last one in the Nacrene City Muesum. Arrangements have been made. You, however, will be returning to Kanto on the next flight out of Unova."

But I planted my foot. "No. Like you said, I'm of better use to you here. Let me stay."

"I had a feeling you would object," Giovanni grumbled knowingly. "But it is evident that your feelings have once again compromised you. You've become a risk to the operation."

"I said it won't happen again," I argued.

"Very well," I didn't expect him to concede so quickly. "Stay for now, but if you do anything… and I mean _anything_ to jeopardise this operation, then you will be brought back to Kanto and you will be suspended from field work indefinitely. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

And with that, he disappeared from the screen.

I turned to face the remainder of the lab, heaving a heavy sigh. That wasn't the worst punishment I'd suffered at Giovanni's hand, not by a long shot, but it'd still taken a lot out of me. Pierce and the other agents worked tirelessly and pretended not to have heard the conversation, thus leaving an awkward silence in the lab.

Pierce was in the process of placing into a transport container a meteonite replica that had since been crafted out of regular rock and spray painted silver.

"Who is set to make the switch?" I inquired.

"Agents Jessie and James," without taking his eyes off his task, Pierce answered.

"Want me to deliver it to them in Nacrene?"

"That won't be necessary," he cut me down, "I've already assigned that job to Agent Comet. You just sit tight and wait for your next set of orders to come through."

I frowned, our orders came from Giovanni himself, meaning that, as a punishment, I would be the one left without adequate mission instructions. As far and he and Pierce were concerned, I'd yet again been benched for my indiscretions.

"I'll be in the cargo hold," I said flatly, tugging the trap door open and stomping my way down the stairs.

Furious, I waited for the door to shut behind me and the lights to come on before I let out an angry bellow, and kicked a metal bin across the cargo hold. It hit a wall of metal crates with a loud clang before rolling into the corner.

"Something bothering you?" Mewtwo, who had since been resting in his cell, opened his eyes and breathed a reserved sigh.

I was using my telekinesis now, knocking things over and throwing things at the walls. "He really is insufferable," I jeered at no one. "Of all people on this wretched planet, why does _he_ have to be my father?"

The 'he' in question was not lost on Mewtwo. He simply smirked smugly and leaned back on the walls of his cell. The machine equipment designed to keep the Legendary's powers in check rattled with his every movement. "It seems that everyone answers to that Human."

I snorted, "Well he is the head of Team Rocket."

"And it's your submission that gives him so much power."

"Not that I have a choice in the matter anyway. See that's what we have in common, Mewtwo. We are both his creation and whether we like it or not, he owns us."

"So you could call us siblings."

I scoffed at this, "I wouldn't go so far. A partner perhaps, but I could never call a Pokémon my brother."

Mewtwo was unfazed and kept his smirk, "You are more like him than you would care to admit."

I chose to ignore that comment, knowing it to be true anyway. I had to be like one of my parents. It was unavoidable that I would turn out like the one who decided to stick around. Kicking around a few more containers, I found a chair and pushed it up against a computer terminal that had been all but forgotten. It took a moment to start and while I waited I allowed my eyes to wander across the mess I'd created. Mewtwo's Dark rival hovered about, watching us with a careful eye, yet choosing to keep its distance for the moment.

Tapping into the main server I accessed the internet, taking a moment to check my email. There was only one unread message in my inbox. With nothing written in the subject bar, it was the sender that caught my attention.

KAIR,

IT IS OF GREAT IMPORTANCE THAT YOU TAKE NOTE OF THE FACT THAT TEAM PLASMA IS AWARE OF YOUR PRESENCE HERE IN UNOVA.

IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YOU MEET ME IN FRONT OF THE DRAGONSPIRAL TOWER TODAY AT NOON. I FEAR FOR YOUR SAFETY, MY COUSIN. PLEASE COME ALONE.

SINCERELY,

N.

My blood ran cold. So that was what this rival gang called themselves. Team Plasma. But how did N know I was here? I could only guess he still had his connections with Sa'lu, also meaning that he possibly had a clue as to Silver's whereabouts.

Quickly doing a search for this Dragonspiral tower, I noted that it was still some distance away just north of Icirrus City. And after glimpsing the time, I realised I needed a way of getting there fast. A jet pack would be useless as they were only equipped for short distances, and given our location, finding a reliable transport to hijack was out of the question. I needed a flying type Pokémon and fast.

Doing a quick scan of the Unova Pokémon database, I found that one agent had just what I needed. But unfortunately for me, this particular agent would happen to be the last person willing enough to allow me to borrow it.

But then again, I wasn't one of the most wanted thieves in Kanto for nothing...

* * *

><p>The Unfezant landed with a resounding thud, jolting me forward on my perch on her back. The ground was somehow closer than either of us had expected. Due to the nature of a thick fog that insisted on sticking around for the afternoon, it was nearly impossible to see let alone navigate.<p>

But I was here… wherever here happened to be. I gazed about the clearing where forest made way for the shoreline of a great lake and had to wonder where on earth this 'so-called' tower happened to be. According to the GPS it was supposed to be right in front of us.

Withdrawing Pierce's Unfezant back into her ball and carefully stepping up to the water's edge, it wasn't long before I spotted the dark shadow through the thick of the fog and had to curse. It was in the middle of the lake!

"Well this is fun…" I muttered to no one but myself.

Going to call on Pierce's Pokémon once again, a voice from behind me stopped me in my tracks.

"I was hoping you would come," N stepped from his location hidden within the tree-line. "It's a pity you can't see the old tower from here. On a clear day it truly is breathtaking."

I straightened, "That's very nice and all, N, but why have you summoned me here? Do you know the location of my son?"

"It's..." he hesitated, "complicated."

"So you do know where he is then."

Much to my disappointment, the teenager shook his head, though I seemed to find his version of the truth riddled with shades of grey. "Sa'lu and your son are in a hidden location in the hands of Ghetsis; my head Sage. It's personal, family business that I haven't divulged into."

I frowned. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. "Then you're just here to warn me of this Team Plasma?"

"Yes, and to tell you that you need to take your people and leave. This is dangerous territory. Team Plasma won't tolerate your presence here for much longer I'd imagine."

"I'm not threatened by this 'mystery organization', N. No one even knows who they are, or what they represent."

"All in due time, my dear cousin. All in due time."

My senses were screaming. There was so much more to his 'truth' than what he was willing to let on. "N… are you a part of Team Plasma?"

"Yes." Of course he was. "And you need to inform your Dragon Master lover to stop meddling in our affairs."

"Lance…" My thoughts churned to a halt and I froze in my spot. "N what have you done with him?"

"Rest assured, he is safe and well, Kair. But he can't expect to keep sticking his nose where it doesn't belong and not expect to face the consequences. I will be forced to play my hand and I really don't wish for that."

"He is only looking for our son, N. Nothing more."

The teenager nodded, his face so… serene. "I understand. But you also need to understand he wouldn't be much better off if he was caught snooping around in Team Rocket am I correct?"

"Alright, I see your point," I breathed a sigh. "I'll concede on that one and try convince him to stop. But… as far as Team Rocket is concerned, there is nothing that is going to stop us. Not you, not your 'mystery gang', not even the police."

"I don't want to be your enemy, Kair."

"Don't worry, N. The feeling is mutual… but," I raised an eyebrow and spread my hands to indicate my predicament. "My loyalties lie with Team Rocket."

N's head dropped and he nodded slowly, "Very well."

He too made a signal with his hands, one that summoned figures who suddenly seem to appear from the forests around us. They were dressed in white knight clothing with a blue P in a crest on their chests, and they outnumbered me four to one.

"Please understand too, Kair, that knowing what you know now, I can't let you out of my sights."

A low growl gurgled its way up the back of my throat. "I knew there was always something sinister about you N. Its no wonder we're related."

Not denying my accusation, he merely released a single Liepard from its Pokéball. Of course he would have one of those, he knew my weakness. "You have the option to come with us peacefully. Force is not necessary. But I get the impression that you will want to make things difficult."

I wasn't about to let an oversized feline Dark type get the better of me. I was surrounded but I wasn't by any stretch of the imagination helpless. Using psychic attacks on it would prove to be useless, so I went right into a fighting stance and prepared for the little beast to do its worst on me.

It started out with a Fake Out attack, swatting me twice in the face with the paws and causing me to stumble backwards. I barely had the time to blink away the dots from in front of my eyes before it came at me again with a Slash attack. This I dodged and a quick low kick to the gut sent it flying into on of its Team Plasma companions. Other Plasma goons made an attempt on a charge but quickly conjuring a Psywave I blew them across the clearing only to have the rotten Liepard pounce on me and knock me off my feet. I hit the ground on my back, the impact practically winding me, only to find my face inches from its fanged snarl. The Liepard's claws glowed white in the formation of another Slash attack but quicker than the eye could blink I teleported out from under it and reappeared across the clearing in front of the tree-line. There I got to my feet and bolted into the forest.

"After her!" I heard the distant calls of N's Plasma agents, knowing all to well that their wretched feline would be on me in seconds.

I took to teleporting in random directions around trees in attempt to ward it off but proved ineffective as its Pursuit attack caught up with me and hit me square in the back.

"Oof!" it knocked me into a tree and I spiralled into a nearby bush. My mind dizzy from the effect of the Pokémon's first Dark Attack.

The Liepard was on me in seconds, its claws flashing out of nowhere and ripping into my arm. I yowled before leaning back into the bush and jamming my boot into the Pokémon's gut. It tumbled backwards several feet, hissing and spitting. I took the opportunity to use my telekinesis to gather sticks, rocks and leaves which I flung at it in attempt to ward it away while I fumbled for my Pokéball. But Liepard's Assurance attack beat me to it and instantly knocked me senseless. I tumbled backwards head over heels over the bush and landed on my face in the dirt, my mind so dizzy that I saw stars. The Pokémon's feet stopped at my fallen form and I could do little more than offer them a dazed glance. It let out a loud 'meow' to inform it's master of my location before I heard the footsteps of several Humans quickly on the approach.

But it was the soft thump of something landing that stopped them. I sensed the added presence but didn't have the energy to see who it was. All I heard was a familiar roar and a buzz zap before I blacked out all together…


	9. Village of Dragons

**Village of Dragons**

It was the sound of movement that alerted me back to my senses. I was lying on something soft, in a cabin of sorts as evident by the sounds of boots that lightly treaded a wooden floor. The backs of my eyelids were burning, so to will myself to open my eyes was nothing short of agonising. Instead I heaved a light moan and rolled my head on a pillow that somehow smelled familiar.

A shadow came over my face and I felt the light touch of fingertips on my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

I didn't need to open my eyes to see who it was. His darkness that blocked my psy-senses was evidence enough.

"Like I've just had a run-in with a faint attack… or two," I murmured.

I heard his light chuckle as I finally mustered the strength to open my eyes. Sunshine bore down on me in this tiny room, reflecting off his red hair and setting it ablaze.

For a moment I squinted until he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. "I've missed you."

Despite the headache that pounded between my temples, I smiled, enjoying the moment of closeness before another thought came to mind. "Where am I?"

Lance placed himself down on the bed beside me as I pulled myself into a sitting position. There was a bandage wrapped around my arm where the Liepard had slashed me, and I was lacking my clothes.

"And where are my clothes?"

"We're currently residing in the Village of Dragons, and your clothes were taken away to be washed and repaired. However," he signalled me to a chair across the room where there was draped across it a Dragon Clan styled tunic. "We have alternatives for you."

"Village of the Dragons?" I questioned as I hesitantly staggered from my bed and started to dress, only just realising how hungry I was. What time was it?

"It's a village located not far from where they found you."

I stopped at that. "They? But I thought I saw Dragonite?"

Lance nodded. "You did. Your little run-in with Team Plasma attracted the attention of Alder; Unova's regional Champion. Dragonite was with him at the time. She was the one who recognised you."

I was still confused and the look on my face made it evident. Lance merely smirked at me, as though to secretly make fun of my ignorance with regards to the business of Champions.

"When a Champion travels, it's generally custom to introduce himself to the regional Champion." He pulled himself to his feet. "Now come on, your saviour is keen for an introduction."

Dressed and somewhat decent, I followed the Dragon Master from the tiny, wood cabin and into a village that found itself surrounded by the greenest mountains I had ever seen. The air here was crisp and clean and like Blackthorn and Silver Village, I could tell we were high up, possibly in a valley in the mountains. The late-afternoon sun was beginning its descent and everywhere I looked I saw the brilliant colours of flowers in bloom and trees bearing various fruits. And there were Dragons; Unova natives predominantly, but they wandered the village freely and interacted happily with their Human companions.

Keeping pace with Lance, I followed him in silence until we reached a larger building that more than likely housed the village's Elders. In front of it were two mighty, Dragon-like statues, one black and one white. Dragons that I could only assume to be Legendary in nature. There was a middle-aged man standing there, watching these statues. Thick red and orange dreadlocks were pulled back into a ponytail and he wore what looked to be a poncho with Pokéballs hanging from his neck.

"Kair, this is Alder, he is the regional Champion of Unova," Lance dispensed with the introductions.

The man named Alder smiled at me with gentle eyes and extended a hand to shake. "Ah, it's good to see you're up and about, young lady. We had a bit of a scare with our run-in with those bullies."

I smiled in return, stealing a glance with Lance before accepting his hand. "Thank you," I replied.

There was something about him – compassion but also a sadness that seemed to emanate from him even as we stood there. I sensed that he was troubled greatly and had been so for some time now.

"If you don't mind my asking, what where you were doing in the forest on your own?" he asked me.

"I was... looking for someone," I replied carefully and Alder nodded, understanding that this was all he would get from me.

"I've heard rumours of this Team Plasma; which seems to have sprung up out of nowhere. Unova has had no reports of large gangs like this in many years. I have to admit, I am worried as to what they're up to."

"Their hideout is next to impossible to find," confirmed Lance. "Even in their own ranks." He looked deflated which made it evident that he'd failed in his attempts at penetrating them.

For a moment, silence seemed to linger between us until a loud call from one of the village's inhabitants grabbed our attention. The woman was beckoning us to follow her. "We've prepared a banquet for our special guests," she beamed with great pride. "Now come, before it all disappears!"

'Banquet' was surely an understatement. There was enough food there to feed Giovanni's entire Team Rocket army. Behind brilliantly coloured hanging curtains, the banquet room was equipped with one great big table which we all sat around and shared stories of Dragons and legends. The young ones were especially captivated by Alder – their regional hero, and Lance – an esteemed Dragon Master. Older ones and young families seemed to make up most of the village. This was probably only one Dragon Clan settlement in several that lay spread out across the mountains of Unova.

We ate our fill of several fruits and roasted nuts all harvested from the land, and drank water so sweet it was like drinking heaven itself. Then after much begging from the younger ones, Lance and Alder decided to entertain the village with a Pokémon battle Champion style.

Even though I'd seen Lance fight on several occasions, I would be lying if I said the idea of watching two Champions battle it out didn't excite me at least a little. The Champions just smiled at each other knowingly and signalled for the kids to lead the way.

They brought us to a clearing just outside the village by a quiet lake. By now the sun had disappeared and made way for an immaculate moonrise. Torches were lit and placed on poles that lined the edges of the battle field, and we all took up residency on a grassy hill to watch.

Alder and Lance stepped up to their sides of the field and as tradition dictated they both bowed and wished each other a good battle. For the sake of the younger ones and the fact that it was already getting late, this was to be a two-on-two battle. But to make things interesting, they both decided to make it a double battle.

Lance was quick to release Dragonite and, much to my pleasure and surprise, my Charizard with which he'd decided to bring with him to Unova. Alder on the other hand, and in keeping with the Village theme decided to release a Dragon type called a 'Druddigon', and then something a bit more chilling; namely a giant ice cream sundae called a Vanilluxe. There was a simultaneous shiver that seemed to go down the spines of everyone watching. This was going to be an interesting battle.

Because Lance was the visiting Champion, Alder allowed him to make the first move, which sent him straight into the offensive. Ordering Charizard up into the sky, the fire lizard prepared for an areal attack while Dragonite sized up her opposition.

Druddigon started out with a Dragon Claw aimed at Dragonite but she was quick on her feet and managed to evade most of it; the Druddigon's claw only nicking her in the shoulder. Charizard responded with a swooping fly attack that sent Druddigon tumbling backwards into the grass.

Vanilluxe and its Icy Wind was next which it used on Charizard in order to slow him down. But for the moment, Lance seemed to be concentrated on taking out just the one Pokémon; namely the Druddigon. He ordered Dragonite to use a Thunderwave on it which it copped full force and partially paralysed one of its wings. Druddigon replied with a Dragon Rage on Charizard. The force of the wave knocked Charizard out of the sky and winded him when he hit the ground. He was ordered into a Flamethrower on Vanilluxe but it wasn't as powerful as it could have been and he quickly ran out of breath.

Needless to say however, Vanilluxe didn't seem to appreciate Lance's sudden change of tactics and it especially didn't like the fire lizard's sneaky attack. It responded with a Mist, blowing a light hazy cloud out of its head that covered it's half of the battle arena.

This time it was Dragonite's turn to take to the sky, using a sharp Wing Attack on Druddigon that sliced right through it. "Hurrrrh!" it howled its disapproval, though still nothing could stop it from forming a full blown Rock Climb that ploughed hard into the gut of my Charizard. Without so much as a wheeze, Charizard hit the ground several feet back, tumbling head over heels before he finally fainted and left Lance with only one Pokémon.

The crowds roared and cheered, every eye glued on the battle. Dragonite was sent right into the defensive against two of Alder's best Pokémon; both of which were her weakness. A Blizzard compliments of Vanilluxe formed and blew through Dragonite, freezing her wings on the spot and instantly preventing her from utilising any further flying attacks. I hadn't realised it at the time but Dragon types were all cold blooded, so without warmth in their blood, they were as good as useless. It was also for this reason that Charizards (even though they possessed Dragon characteristics) were not considered Dragons due to their warm blooded nature.

But while Dragonite was grounded, she wasn't down for the count just yet. Instead she summoned her most powerful attack - an attack known by only the highest trained Dragons - a Draco Meteor. There was nowhere they could hide. Instead, Druddigon and Vanilluxe had to cop the full force of giant, flaming rocks that tore from the sky and shredded everything in their path.

A roar of applause erupted through the audience, and as the smoke cleared we got to see that of Alder's two Pokémon only one was left standing.

Vanilluxe summoned an Icy Wind that blew through the arena, dousing any flaming meteors that now lay imbedded in small craters in the ground. Lance used this brief distraction to send an almighty Hyperbeam at the Vanilluxe which it took full force and hit the ground with a loud squeal.

But it fought back, drawing in the energy it had taken in the Hyperbeam to put toward a Mirror Shot, aimed at impeding Dragonite's accuracy. But in the blink of an eye Dragonite responded with a Protect.

"Dragonite, Fire Punch!"

Alder could only smirk at Lance's quick thinking, though he wasn't going to be counted out just yet. In a shocking move and just moments before the fire punch hit, he ordered his Vanilluxe into an Acid Armour so that it liquefied and took minimal damage from Dragonite's attack.

"Hyperbeam!" Lance's retaliation sounded aloud across the field and the brilliant bolt of light started to form in Dragonite's mouth.

"Ice Beam!"

The two, brilliant beams struck mid field exploding on each other and sending sharp, icy shards all over the two Pokémon and their masters. Another Fire Punch compliments of Dragonite directly hit Vanilluxe and sent it into the air. Her blood pumping and warmed up from the exercise, Dragonite soon found her wings in working order again and took to the sky, throwing down on the Vanilluxe a Twister attack just as it conjured another Blizzard.

Blizzard hit Twister and the two joined to form one mighty snow storm that rained down on both Vanilluxe and Dragonite. Snow and Ice sprayed across the field and into the audience and we found ourselves having to cover our faces from the force of such a cold front. It took agonising moments for the storm to clear only for us to find the entire battle arena covered in a thick blanket of snow and ice. Dragonite let out a loud snort from her nostrils, her breath forming light billows of steam from her mouth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she hit the ground, leaving Vanilluxe the last Pokémon left standing.

All at once the entire village erupted into a roar of cheering and applause. Their excitement beyond all reasoning at what they'd just witnessed. The Unova Champion could keep his title.

The two Champions recalled their Pokémon before meeting in the middle of the field and shaking hands. I got to my feet and bolted for the duo, tackling Lance into a playful hug and laughing at him evilly, "I can't believe it! The Kanto/Johto Champion's best Dragonite just lost to an ice cream sundae!"

Alder could only laugh, "That was probably one of the most enjoyable battles I've had in a long time."

"Likewise," Lance said in reply, before giving me a brief nudge in the side. "Unlike some people, I'm not used to this thing called losing."

"You put a lot of heart into your battles, Lance. It's good to see. You take your job very seriously."

Lance had to nod at this, knowing this fact all too well.

Alder continued with a gentle smile, "Perhaps a little too serious. Sometimes you just need to take the time to lighten up and enjoy your Pokémon as true friends as well as battling companions." He took both of us into his gaze, his expression full of meaning and compassion, "After all, you only have each other for a short time."


	10. Sweet Disposition

**Sweet Disposition**

Alder's words had more of an impact on me than I'd wanted. While he'd directed his speech to Lance and his relationship with his Pokémon, I couldn't help but feel they had a deeper meaning. And I hated to admit it, but it bothered me somehow.

The old, wandering Champion was right though. Given our place in the grand scheme of things, our time here was short. We needed to make the most of it.

I kicked at the water with the toe of my boot. A perfect, golden sunrise greeted a chilly, foggy valley as I sat alone on the edge of the dock that overlooked the lake. Once again, I held Lance's ring that had somehow found itself to the forefront of my mind. It was this and the old Unova Champion's words that had continued to haunt me throughout the night and well into the next morning, until eventually they brought me here, to sit and wallow some more.

"It's a beautiful sunrise, isn't it," I didn't even hear his approach until he was standing right behind me.

I jumped on the spot, twisting around to see non-other than Alder himself.

He cast me an apologetic look, "I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

"It's alright," I smirked and stuffed the ring back into my pocket though I knew he'd already seen it. "I'm not accustomed to being snuck up on like that."

Alder took a moment to sit down beside me, draping his legs over the side of the dock. "You must've been pretty deep in thought."

I nodded.

There was silence, though not the awkward sort as Alder simply took a moment to watch the sunrise before eventually he heaved in a deep breath.

"I just love it here," he sighed. "I've travelled all parts of Unova, but this has to be one of my favourite places. You know I spent time here in the Village of Dragons while I learnt how to properly train Druddigon. I always thought Dragon Trainers had a funny way about doing things."

I had to chuckle at this, all too aware of Lance's sometimes unusual antics.

"But Unova has quite a history when it comes to Dragon types. Our Legendary Guardians are Dragon types. It is said Unova is the root of the symbiotic relationship between Humans and Dragons. It's where Dragon Training started."

"If that's the case, then why is the Unova Champion not a Dragon Trainer?" I questioned.

Alder replied with a hearty laugh. "That would be because I defeated the previous Champion who was also a Dragon Trainer."

"Let me guess, with your Vanilluxe?"

Alder merely smiled, the look in his eyes changing as he recalled the events of a battle that no doubt had taken place a long time ago. "Partly. I had another companion back then. My first Pokémon. We fought together. We were a team, unbeatable."

And suddenly it all connected and I realised the reasons behind his sadness. "It's not with you anymore is it?"

The Unova Champion said nothing, his head merely falling into a sad nod. "Sometimes, even when you're on top of the world, things happen that can change everything. That's why life is so precious… while we still have each other."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Alder," there really wasn't anything else I could say.

But even so, he seemed to accept it, thanking me sincerely. "I have a feeling about you and Lance. You are connected souls, but yet you both seem so sad... so distant."

"I know," there was no denying it, not when it was so obvious even to someone I'd only met the day before. "There are... factors."

"Can I perhaps make a suggestion?" his gaze was not condescending as I'd expected it to be, rather it was sincere, as though he'd actually taken the time to invest a great deal of thought into our situation. "Don't let what you have with Lance slip through your fingers. Don't let another day pass with this rift. You may wake up to regret it one day."

* * *

><p>"So like many other Dragon Clan members, do you dislike Ice Types too?"<p>

"What?"

I raised an eyebrow in his general direction, though it was pointless since it was mostly covered by the blindfold wrapped around my face. The sounds of a waterfall filled most of my other senses, its mist making my clothes damp and the boardwalk we'd since discovered somewhat slippery.

"Ice types are a Dragon's weakness. Since you're into the whole 'connected with your Dragons thing' I was just wondering if you happen to dislike them."

I sensed Lance's shrug as he leaned on the rail and continued to munch on his apple. Twisting my body into a backbend, I did several back-flips down the rail, stopping only short of stepping on him. "Just a question, that's all."

"I don't dislike them. They're more of a challenge than anything," Lance admitted. "They don't hurt Dragons, they just make Dragons slow and sluggish and therefore more exposed to attacks."

"Ah," I replied. "I very much dislike Dark types," I said as a matter-of-factly. "They just don't agree with me for obvious reasons."

"Why?" I heard Lance's amusement. "It's not like you're completely defenceless against them... us…" he corrected. "Remember, we do have a weakness against fighting types which, while you're not exactly a fighting type per say, you do know several fighting moves through your martial arts training."

He did have a point.

"And besides, you know an attack that can counter a Dark type's resistance to Psychic moves."

Standing on one leg and arching the other over the back of my head, I cocked my head in his direction. "I do?"

"Mmhmm," Lance finished his apple and threw the core into the waterfall. "Miracle Eye."

Oh yes, I knew the one he was talking about. I'd all but forgotten I had it. It was the TM I'd taught myself in order to save Lance's life that eventful night when my father had almost killed him.

"You've forgotten half of your training haven't you?" Lance verified. "You've gotten sloppy and you're using the same, more reliable attacks over again."

Finishing my exercises, I pulled the blindfold off my face and sat down on the rail beside him. "You think I could have defeated that Liepard despite the type disadvantage?"

"It's possible. Granted neither of us have as much power as an actual Pokémon, but we do have the minds of trainers and that's half the battle right there."

I smirked at him as he stood to face me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, leaning my arms on each of his shoulders. "Alder was right. You do take these things too seriously."

"Its true," he nodded, his hands finding their way to my hips.

I took a moment to play with the chain on his cape before they fell on more interesting things, like tracing the lines of his chin and face with a finger.

"Do you know what this place reminds me of?" Lance whispered.

I gave him an inquiring rise of the eyebrow.

"Blackthorn falls. The place we officially met."

"Only hours before your Dragonite single-handedly destroyed my team," I chuckled, "and you sent me with my tail between my legs off to prison. Yes I remember."

Lance had to laugh, "And when you pledged to some day have my Dragonite."

"Which I successfully stole, might I add," I pushed.

"That's not the only thing you stole."

"Are you getting cheesy on me now?"

"Perhaps," he smirked, gently resting his lips on mine and kissing me with the tenderness of a lover.

I replied to his kiss in kind, wrapping my arms around his neck and allowing him to pull me down from the rail. We kissed for moments on end under the waterfall until finally it would prove simply not enough to quench our longings. His hands about my face and his breath hot on my head, he pressed his lips into my forehead before whispering, "I love you."

Legendaries, why did he have to make me feel this way? Why was it that every single part of me pined for him when he wasn't around? And how was it that even after all we'd been through, all that I had said and done to him, that he still wanted me? Even then I could already feel myself falling into him, longing to remain in his closeness and for us to never have to part.

"Lance," I finally said, forcing myself from his grasp so that I could look him in the eye. So that I could take in every detail of his face… his expressions that reminded me so much of our son. "I think..." I hesitated, the words feeling so alien on my tongue, but yet I couldn't have been surer of them. "I think we can do it."

I watched the Dragon Master swallow, his lips quivered though no words came out.

I pulled the ring that had seen so much of my pocket these past weeks. "I think we can go the whole way together."

"You mean to say you accepting my proposal?"

"I am," I nodded.

I felt his whole body go rigid and his eyes become like two, great moons before the wide smile made its way across his face. He cupped me by the chin, kissing me again before wrapping his whole body around me into a tight embrace.

"I love you too Lance," I smiled.

* * *

><p>Our engagement was short lived, as choosing to elope we sought out the permission of the Dragon Clan Elders to marry us. And with Alder - the region's very own Champion - acting as a witness to our matrimony, under a full moon we exchanged vows and were married. There was no telling what the future had in store for us or this union. All we knew right then was that we needed this, to become united in mind and heart.<p>

Needless to say, the village found itself abuzz with traditional Dragon Clan celebration with which we would not escape. Celebration lasted well into the morning hours until finally we were allowed to go back to our cabin and share what was left of the night alone together.

I went ahead of Lance to wash of the traditional symbols and patterns I'd since been painted in. Then as I carefully made my way back into the bedchamber, there he stood, partially hidden behind the curtain that separated bedroom from the rest of the cabin. His face was solemn and serene and his naked torso painted in the tribal Dragon markings. The Dragon Master had once again prevailed; he'd managed to tame one of the strongest spirits he'd come across. But then again, it had been me to allow him to do this.

I approached him slowly, pulling away at the curtains that partially covered him until there was nothing between us. And with a gentle hand, I took a moment to trace the painted lines of Dragons upon his chest. His hand came up to take mine, holding it to his heart; his silent pledge that there was where I would forever more remain.

It was then that I leaned my whole body into him, kissing him so that every other noise or distraction this world had to offer became null and obsolete. His hands came around my sides, pulling at the towel that was tightly wrapped around my body and discarding it to the floor. The backs of my knees touched the frame of his four post bed and without a second thought he followed me under the sheets, our bodies entwining so tight that it would take nothing short of a Legendary to break us apart.

Lance's kisses made their way from my mouth down my neck before embarking on a journey across my skin, making sure to carefully touch every single inch of me and sending tingles through every part of my body.

In a motion so natural, I wrapped my legs around his and heaved upwards, pressing myself into his firmness and evoking a fervent sigh from my new husband. My hands trailed his body, touching him and guiding him before he moved to nestle himself so comfortably into me. And together as husband and wife we exchanged our love until we beheld the first glimpses of dawn.


	11. Fire, Grass, Water

**Fire, Grass, Water**

_Delia was sure she was being followed. It was always the same man she saw. It wasn't like the numerous Don Georges or Nurse Joys either. No she was certain this was the same man. He wore a dark brown suit with a light brown coat, and his face always seemed to be covered by a newspaper. A newspaper he'd been reading for days now. _

_Delia watched him from across the café as she slowly stirred the fluffy cream into her coffee. He hadn't moved from that spot in little over an hour. In that time Delia had polished off breakfast and was about to finish things up with a cup of hazelnut coffee while she awaited Ash's arrival here in Castelia City. Was he a member of this mysterious secret organisation that Giovanni had told his people to be on the lookout for? He didn't look as though he was a part of any criminal syndicate. He looked too… clean if that meant anything. In fact, he could easily pass as a government agent or something of the sort. But why tail her? What sort of information did she have to offer him?_

_Delia snorted at her own mental question. She was only one of the most powerful women in Team Rocket. The boss's own wife. She was, in effect, untouchable... in Kanto and Johto that was. What about here in Unova though?_

_This morning was fast becoming unsavoury. _

_Leaving the rest of her coffee to sit, Delia decided it was time to go. So gathering up her purse and leaving her tip, she quickly and quietly slipped out of the café and back into the hotel she'd been staying at these past few days. _

_Making her way across the lobby a feeling of déjà vu suddenly came over her as the presence of people watching her became all the more evident. This was a different presence however; one of a more sinister nature. She felt stalked, and as she took a quick glimpse about the lobby she soon came to notice the three figures dressed in dark cloaks approaching the very elevator she stood at. _

_The doors came open and Delia quickly stepped in, making sure to press the button to the top floor before the cloaked figures stepped in after her. She stood in silence, keeping herself positioned at the doors, waiting until the very moment they started to close before she turned and bolted from the lift. The doors sealed over behind her, leaving the men stuck inside. _

_Delia didn't give herself the chance to dwell on it, she tore from the hotel and onto the street, her eyes scanning every which way for the safety of a crowded, public place. She stumbled upon a Pokémon Centre half a block away. Flustered and red in the face, Delia hurried for a public phone and pressed several digits she'd since memorized that would prevent her call from being traced. Then for what felt like an agonising eternity, she waited..._

* * *

><p>The loud vibrations of my phone startled me to my senses and I blinked awake to streams of sunlight that insisted on creeping through tiny gaps in the curtains. Quietly untangling myself from a mass of sheets and limbs, I left my new husband to sleep while I quickly fumbled for one of his tunics and took my call outside to the deck.<p>

"Aisha, this is Delia," her voice sounded panicked through the phone. "I… I didn't know who else to call. I need your help. I think I'm being followed."

I was definitely awake now. "Delia, where are you?" I croaked through the phone.

"The Castelia City Pokémon Centre. Three people just attempted to ambush me… please… I… I don't know what to do."

"Just sit tight, Delia. I'll be right over."

Lance was already stirring when I hurried back into the cabin and shoved my way into more decent clothing. He blinked at me sleepily, almost disappointed that our little 'honeymoon' had to be cut short so quickly.

"What's going on?" he noticed the urgent expression on my face.

"I'm needed for a bailout," I replied quickly, sticking my phone into my pocket and yanking my boots up my calves. "I suspect our Team Plasma friends have something to do with it."

Stark naked, Lance was out of bed before I could even bat an eye. "I'm coming with you."

His statement left no room for argument though I tried anyway. "That won't be necessary."

"I don't care if this is 'Top Secret' Team Rocket business, this could be the lead I'm looking for."

"It's not that," finding my stolen pokéball, I clipped it to my belt and headed from the cabin in search for Pierce's Unfezant.

Getting into a pair of trousers, Lance hopped after me. "What is it then?"

The Unfezant landed on the balcony, fed and rested and ready to fly me to Castelia. "This person I'm going to meet is a civilian under Team Rocket protection. You cannot know their identity."

Lance raised an eyebrow at me, as though to be somewhat shocked that we even had a civilian protection program. "I'm off the clock and I'm not interested in Team Rocket sympathisers. I'm going anyway, even if I have to follow you."

I heaved a loud sigh, there was no point in fighting him further, not when his mind was made up. "Well then if you insist on coming, can I catch a ride with you on Dragonite? She's a hell of a lot faster than my feathered friend here."

* * *

><p>We made it to Castelia in record timing. The afternoon sun was just beginning to set when we stepped foot into the cool air conditioning of the Pokémon Centre. I gave the quiet waiting room a quick once over before I caught the somewhat relieved gaze of my father's wife.<p>

"Aisha," she called me by my birth name. "I'm so relieved to see you… and…" she blinked at Lance's presence. "The Dragon Master?"

He nodded quietly, oblivious as to who she actually was.

"It's a long story," I filled in quickly. "The point is, if you feel your identity has been compromised then Giovanni will insist on bringing you in."

Delia was visibly not happy with the prospect but nodded anyway.

"Do you have any idea who these figures were affiliated with?" questioned Lance.

But Delia simply shook her head slowly, "They were dressed in dark clothes. Their faces were hidden by black cloaks. By the way they walked, I would have guessed they were fighters.

"Martial arts?"

"Possibly."

Lance cursed, "This sounds like the workings of Sa'lu's men."

"How can you be sure?" she asked, but was cut short when suddenly the lights to the Pokémon Centre went out.

A united gasp sounded throughout the reception area as, blinking in the darkness, trainers and Centre workers glimpsed one another with bewildered expressions. Then all at once a loud alarm sounded and before we knew it giant, roller doors slammed shut over the Pokémon Centre entrances.

Cries of startle soon became cries of panic, as suddenly realising they were trapped, trainers began to rush about and bash on the security doors that now sealed us in this dark prison.

"Please don't panic! This must be some sort of technical glitch," one of the resident Nurse Joys was busy attempting to calm the panic while her associate used the phone to call the police, only to place it down on the receiver and try again.

"I can't seem to get through. The phones are dead."

I felt the deathly pit that began to form in my stomach, "This can't be good."

"It's a trap," Lance stated the obvious, his hands immediately going to the pokéball on his belt.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He was stopped short by the darkly dress figure who seemed to simply step out of thin air. "For the safety of your Pokémon of course."

Lance only seemed to snort at this. If anything, it was the figure who had to fear for his safety at the hands of the Indigo Champion's dragon. "Who are you and what do you want?" Lance demanded.

The figure was soon backed up by two of his friends, all of which were dressed as ninjas.

"Sa'lu's men," I spat, my voice full of poison and blind hatred for the woman they represented.

"Close enough," said the leader. "We call ourselves the Shadow Triad. We are here with a message. If you know what is good for you, you will stay out of Team Plasma's province and leave Unova at once."

"You don't scare me," my snarl was as low toned and dangerous as my father's.

"Hey! What's the deal? Locking us in here against our will?" It was the frustrated shout from a young trainer that broke us apart temporarily. With a wild gaze and hair like the mane of a lion, she pointed an accusing finger. "Who are you people? Let us out!"

The head ninja decided to ignore her until her friend joined in on the protest.

"I suggest you listen to her," said her purple haired companion, a boy perhaps in his late teens. "In case you haven't noticed we're all trainers in here and we're all ready and willing to battle."

Seasoned warriors or not, this so called 'Shadow Triad' had to realise they were severely outnumbered, and adding Pokémon to the mix would make their chances worse.

Regardless however, I watched the expression in the head Ninja's eyes turn into a smirk as he regarded his opposition in silence, "Go ahead then, release your Pokémon."

I reached for the only pokéball I had on me, a flying type that I'd had little to no experience in using, but a Pokémon nevertheless. However, when I went to push the button on the ball to release it, I found it was stuck tight and glowing red, leaving Pierce's Unnfezent trapped in it's ball.

"What the…?" other trainers soon found themselves faced with the same predicament. "What did you do to our pokéball you creeps?"

"A disabling beacon has been set off throughout the Pokémon Centre, rendering your pokéballs useless. Rest assured, your Pokémon are safe and unharmed. We've only come for one person. Once you hand her over to us we will leave you in peace." The Ninja's gaze turned on Delia and in that moment I watched her face turn white and she paled.

There was no way they were going to get to her. Not while we still had a few nasty surprises up our sleeves. "I don't think so," I growled, immediately stepping forward and pitching myself between Delia and the Triad. "You're going to have to get through us first. Don't forget, you're not the only one who has received training under your Shadow Master.

The amusement in the head Ninja's eyes only seemed to emanate across to his two friends who stood up defensively behind him. "And don't for one moment forget that you're not the only ones with special abilities, little girl."

Bringing his hand up, a single flick of his fingers was all it took to conjure a flame with which he formed into a fireball and threw across the reception area only for it to explode on an unsuspecting pot plant.

Gasps and cries of horror immediately filled the room and Lance and I instantly straightened. Things had very quickly gotten interesting.

I stole a glance with my partner and he nodded, his gaze determined and his stance ready and willing to fight. I cut right to the chase, conjuring a Psywave and sending it hurtling in their direction, which two of the three evaded with ease. The third Ninja, who copped the psychic attack full force, found himself thrown across the room and into a pile of chairs.

Trainers and Centre workers at this point decided to scatter, taking refuge behind couches and counters, watching with blatant expressions of horror at the messy scene that unfolded before their very eyes.

Lance followed me with a Dark Pulse attack that for a moment confused the three and gave me the opening I needed to fly at my nearest opponent with a high jump kick. This he dodged with ease, his body flinging backwards into a multiple back flip.

I lunged again, but this time it was a Vine Whip that caught me off guard and grabbed me by the ankles and flipped me onto my side. I hit the ground with a wheeze only to teleport just in time to dodge a flaming fireball.

Lance was immediately at my defence, a Faint Attack slamming the grass Ninja in the chest and sending him reeling. A sticky bubble attack exploded all over Lance and he quickly ducked, using his cape as a shield while he sent out another Dark Pulse that missed its target and dispersed harmlessly on a concrete pillar. That was when he quickly came to realise the bubbles that now stuck to him started to glue together to form one giant bubble; a giant bubble that seemed intent on swallowing Lance whole.

He let out a yelp before suddenly he found himself absorbed into the giant abomination.

Water was starting to form on the inside of the bubble with Lance in it, filling up quickly and sending him upwards, gasping for air.

"Lance!" I bellowed, only just managing to doge another Vine Whip before I staggered for the giant bubble that seemed intent on drowning my new husband. I blasted the bubble with a Psybeam, bursting it and sending Lance as well as a wave of water crashing into the ground.

It was just enough of a distraction for the head Ninja to land his hands on me. Coming up from behind, he yanked me by the ponytail and pulled me into a hostage grab, holding a burning hot flame to my face.

Lance, who had barely gotten to his feet, froze in place, mortified. "Don't!"

"You know what to do, Dragon Master," my captor sneered through gritted teeth. Even through the mask he wore, I felt his determined breath hot on the back of my neck.

All gazes turned on Delia who had since found a hiding spot behind the main counter. Breathing heavily, she glanced from me to Lance, to the Ninja that held me. Then her eyes fell on something out of our view; on a figure that crept up on us from behind.

Suddenly there was a loud hiss, and then a great, foamy cloud that billowed all over my captor and his flaming hand, which was doused immediately. He reeled with me on hand and that was when the fire hydrant made contact with his face. His death grip on me released and he hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

I barely had the chance to glimpse my saviour before two more trainers pounced on the other Ninjas and wrestled them to the floor.

The Ninjas retaliated and attempted to fight them off, but soon it would prove useless as now fearless and onto the cause others joined them. The Triad had no choice but to regroup by pulling themselves into a tight huddle before, amid the chaos, there was a brilliant flash and an explosion of smoke that filled every corner of the Pokémon Centre. The fire alarms kicked in and sprinklers came on, drenching everyone that coughed and choked on the smoke until eventually it cleared, only to reveal that the Shadow Triad had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"That was quite the show you put on there, I've got to admit." My previous saviour, the man who had wielded the fire hydrant glimpsed me with a smile.<p>

Lance, who stood just behind me nodded, wiping his brow with a soggy sleeve. "They still got away though."

The man was dressed in a brown suit and trench coat and simply smiled gently. His steely inquiring gaze watching us with the intensity of a sleuth. "The name is Looker. I'm an agent working for the International Police."

"I've heard of you," nodded Lance.

And he nodded in reply, "As have I you. You're out of your jurisdiction, G-Man."

The Pokémon Centre was still a scene of utter chaos, but slowly it was beginning to clear. The roller doors had been opened and police now wandered the scene, questioning eye-witnesses of the incident and jotting down reports.

I had hoped amid the chaos we would be able to shoot through in true Team Rocket fashion. Now though, finding out that I'd been rescued by a cop, a clean get-away seemed less likely. Where was another one of those smoke bombs when I needed one?

A couple of trainers approached us who I recognised as being the ones to have started the wave of protest at our attackers. They looked to be a couple and no older than perhaps sixteen or seventeen. The girl had a wide, defiant grin on her face and her companion, as a contrast, was more rigid and firm.

"Paul, Casey," Lance seemed to recognise them immediately. "What are you two doing here in Unova?"

"Lance!" The girl named Casey gave a light squeal as she bounded over to the Champion and wrapped her arms around him in a spine snapping hug. "We just arrived. We're journeying the region together, you know, as double battlers an' all."

The Dragon Master simply smiled at them, reliving a memory he obviously shared with them. "Its good to see you again. Great work on evading those guys."

The teenager named Paul seemed curious as he gave us the raise of an eyebrow. "What did they want with her exactly?"

The 'her' in question was Delia and she was deep in conversation with an Officer Jenny, giving her account of events minus certain key details. Unfortunately for her however, it would prove hard to reason as to why these attackers had wanted her in the first place.

"That was great work, kids," fortunately for us, the cop who identified himself as simply 'Looker' swooped in and grabbed their hands into vigorous handshakes. "You should be proud. You've proven yourselves as not only excellent trainers of Pokémon but of yourselves too." He really wasn't making much sense to me, and for some reason he disturbed me. I didn't trust him. But then again, he was a cop and I wasn't exactly on friendly terms with the Law.

I let them absorb themselves in vigorous conversation while I hunted down Delia who had since finished up her chat with Officer Jenny. She was sitting on a couch and staring intently at the floor.

"How are you holding up? Are you ready to get out of here?"

Delia cast me a nervous glimpse. "I had to lie," she whispered in an undertone. "I've never lied to a Police Officer before. And that man," she pointed. "The one over there, he is the man who has been following me. He is a member of the Police Department too?"

I nodded. "I think its time to take you in, Delia. You know Giovanni won't be happy one bit to hear about this incident."

She nodded, swallowing and hugged her arms into her chest. "I just need to see Ash. To make sure he arrives in Castelia safely. Then I'll go with you."

"Very well," I said. "You have my number."

Her eyes came up to meet mine and she gently grasp me by the hand, "Thank you, Aisha." She carefully pulled herself to her feet, "I will be in contact with you soon."

I watched her as she nimbly made her way out.

No one saw the three figures that waited for her around the corner, or the ambush that took place only moments after she left the Pokémon Centre. In an instant, Delia Ketchum vanished without a trace…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to the ever lovely whatayamacholit and her awesome cool Pokémon Champion League fan fic series featuring Paul and her OC Casey.


	12. Code Black

**Code Black**

_Delia was beyond terrified. Her head was covered, and gagged and bound she found herself dragged from a helicopter onto a stone rooftop that grazed her knees when they dropped her. The cloth bag on her head was finally removed and she choked, sucking sweet, cool air into her lungs. It was night time now, and the whistle of wind that blew up and over them chilled her to the very core. Oh Legendaries what were they going to do with her?_

_A figure she found familiar and yet had never met was there to greet her; a slender older woman with silver hair. Her expression was cold, similar to the sort Giovanni would use to scare his underlings. If it was Sa'lu's intention to scare Delia, then it was definitely working. _

"_Delia," the woman greeted her, making her shutter. How could she know her name? Delia was nobody of interest, especially to this Shadow Dragon Master. "Take those ropes off her," she next addressed her three agents; those who called themselves 'The Shadow Triad'. "This is not how we treat a special guest in our household."_

_Taking her under the arms, they pulled Delia to her feet and loosed her bonds. Then in a single sweep of her hand, Sa'lu dismissed them, leaving Delia alone to face this demon of a woman. _

"_I hope they didn't rough you up too much, Delia. I hear you and your little companions put up quite a fight."_

_Delia said nothing, she couldn't. Her fear had since frozen her in place so that all she could do was stare. "W…wh…what do you want with me?" she finally stuttered through chattering teeth. _

"_Oh Delia," Sa'lu's expression became soft, the sort that hid the proverbial knife behind her back. "There is no need to be afraid. So long as you do as you're told, then you'll be fine, my dear. You're here because you happen to be a valuable negotiation piece in this little chess match between myself and your darling husband."_

"_You plan on using me to bribe Giovanni?" Delia was mortified. _

"_Yes." _

_Giovanni was a ruthless business man who never took well to a bribe, not when he was normally the one doing the blackmailing. He made a point of ensuring that everyone in his organisation was dispensable so that this sort of thing would never happen. Would this extend to his own wife too? What about Ash? _

_The very thought of her son hit Delia with an iron fist and she paled. _

"_But enough of this negativity," Sa'lu seemed to brush away Delia's anxieties, as though irrelevant. "Come inside and join me by the fireplace. You must be chilled to the core. I have someone here who will be desperately happy to see you."_

* * *

><p>Castelia City was beautiful at this time of the evening. The dark blues of the night's sky met with the dull, yellow glow of city buildings. The architecture here was predominantly modern, though in this part of town, the elegance of the high class social scene denoted the fact that Team Rocket's latest investment had been a costly one.<p>

While I'd been gallivanting about with Lance, Giovanni's head of staff; Archer along with his wife Ariana, had arrived in Castelia to buy out an entire luxury hotel in preparation for the Boss's arrival. It couldn't have come too soon. For the past week now wave after wave of Team Rocket arrivals stepped foot on Unova shores, and the helicopter was simply too small to contain us all.

Residing in the heart of the Unova capital, this would prove to be our new home base, and was to stand as a testament of Team Rocket's ever growing presence in Unova.

But while a stronger Team Rocket served as reassurance, there was still something that niggled at the back of my mind. Like the calm before a storm.

None of Giovanni's scouts had been able to infiltrate this 'so-called Team Plasma' let alone find any traces of it. Some had even began to doubt their very existence. Though I knew better, and it disturbed me that even now, as we invaded their shores, they did nothing to stop us. Did they know something we didn't? Did they have a special weapon up their sleeves? Super Powerful Pokémon? All I knew for sure was that we couldn't take them likely. Not while they had Sa'lu possibly leading their ranks.

I stepped away from the window and took in the remainder of my messy quarters. Clothes and bedding had been thrown about the floor and bed. The ensuite bathroom door was closed and the sounds of a running shower indicated that I wasn't alone here.

The phone on my bedside table told me that it was just after eight; nearly time for me to report to the helicopter and begin my shift. With a new meteonite fragment on hand, we'd taken to working in shifts around the clock, scouring the desert in search for its parent.

I checked the phone for any missed calls but there was nothing, and I frowned.

"What's up?" Naked, Lance stepped from the bathroom, running his hands through soggy, shoulder length hair. It looked so strange down… and yet familiar somehow.

"It's Delia," I whispered. "She hasn't contacted me. I'm getting worried."

"Have you tried calling her?"

I nodded, "I keep getting her message bank. And her GPS readout still says she's in the vicinity of the Pokémon centre. If she's waiting for Ash…" I stopped, blinking and suddenly realised that I'd said too much.

Lance's eyebrow rose.

"Never mind."

"You said Ash. There is only one Ash I know, and judging from the look on your face, I'd say it's the same one you're thinking of. Is Ash Delia's son?" The next question was on his lips, why did they have Team Rocket looking out for them like this?

I said nothing, leaving it to Lance to connect the dots as he started to dress.

"Ash is Giovanni's son isn't he."

"Bingo," I replied. "Meaning if we lose tabs on either one of them, I can guarantee heads will roll."

Lance was slowly shaking his head, a semi-amused smirk creeping its way across his face. "What have I married into?"

And I had to snort. "Welcome to the Mafia, Dragon Master." Then something tweaked. "Silver!" I blurted suddenly.

Lance's head shot up at this, "What?"

I approached him with a bewildered stare, wondering how I'd not seen it before. Carefully running my fingers through his wet hair, I toyed with it; parting it and letting loose strands hang over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Lance demanded.

"You look just like Silver. In my dream where I saw him, he had hair styled just like this."

Still a little skeptical of what I'd told him, Lance's eyebrow rose. "Are you sure you didn't just see me in your dream?"

"I'm positive," I argued. "It was Silver. Older but still Silver."

I stepped away and allowed Lance to finish dressing. He ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it until it began to stand on end again.

"Where are you off to anyway?" I questioned.

"Investigating a phenomenon in the city square," he replied, snapping back to G-Man mode. "A Venipede stampede if you can call it that. They normally live in the desert. So I wouldn't be surprised if Team Rocket has something to do with their sudden exodus."

"Sure," I said, "blame Team Rocket."

His glower stated the fact that he had every intention of pinning this on us and our activities. After all, he happened to be standing in the heart of a newly established Team Rocket facility.

Clipping his Pokéballs to his belt, he gave me a brief kiss before making his way out to the balcony. I watched him take off on his Dragonite, then giving my phone another glance; I headed downstairs to start my shift.

* * *

><p>The Team Rocket helicopter hovered over the desert, a brilliant beam of light pulsing from it as we slowly scanned every rocky outcrop and every valley for the source of the meteonite signature.<p>

Inside, the small stone fragment Jessie and James had managed to obtain from the Museum in Nacrene City glowed an eerie purple. Every so often sparks of electricity would snap from it, as though to lash out at the glass sphere that contained it.

Mewtwo, Giovanni's most prized clone experiment, worked tirelessly at feeding the machine with his psychic energy. The Legendary had been working at it for days now and it was obvious by the strain his body had taken, that he was beyond exhausted. Large bags formed under his eyes that had since lost their blue hue and become bloodshot. His fur was messy and mattered, and his skin seemed to just hang off his bones. The energy it took for him to keep this operation going was eating away at his body bit by bit. If we didn't find this stupid rock soon, then this would surely mean the death of him.

"Sensor readings?" Jessie's question snapped me from my daze, and I shifted in my seat at the piloting station. We were running on auto-pilot so my job was to simply keep an eye on it.

"None yet," Jessie's partner James replied, not taking his gaze off the computer monitor.

All eyes were focused on various data readouts, with the exception of our overseer; Pierce who curiously watched Dr. Zager.

"Well, Dr. Zager?"

"Excellent," Zager grinned, "_If_ we're able to maintain these coordinates."

Pierce shot me a look, but it was Meowth who was sitting next to me that replied. "Coordinates holdin' at one two one six."

"We've picked up something!" James's exclamation grabbed our attention and Pierce hurried over to his post to gain a better look.

"Oh my!"

The readout was blinking brightly with a great, yellow ball of energy located just beneath us.

"Yes!" Zager's eyes immediately lit up. "I've found it! The meteonite."

This was it. Our search was over!

A flash of light grabbed my attention, and leaning over to glance out the cockpit window, I soon came to realise that the entire ground below us was pulsating. I could feel a strange energy forcing its way into my head and causing every hair on my body to stand on end.

"Guys," I said with a holler. "I think you should see this!"

All at once I was joined by a crowd of bodies, all eagerly peering over my workstation.

"This is it!" Pierce beamed. "Kair, get in contact with Headquarters. Tell them we have a code black."

* * *

><p>"<em>Professor Juniper! We've detected an unknown energy flow." <em>

_Juniper's gaze was fixated on the screen before her. Her lab was in shambles but she hardly took note. Every member of her staff was on deck, working tirelessly through the night in attempt to figure out the sudden fluctuation of energy that now seemed to stretch out right across the continent. Her beloved Unova. _

"_Trace it back to its source." She was beyond tired. _

"_Right," her staff worked to fulfil her orders and for a moment there was silence in the lab._

"_Professor," the voice of her lab assistant shattered the calm. "A second energy source has been detected in the Desert Resort. The two energy sources are now merging and the numbers are off the charts!" his voice raised with his desperation. _

"_Now what?" Juniper frowned, the puzzlement evident on her face. "Something of major proportions is happening in the Desert Resort."_

_Meanwhile; somewhere over Unova airspace a cargo plane began its descent._

_Giovanni sat perched in his chair, an eye on his computer monitor, and another on the orange sunrise that greeted him; a sunrise over a land that was soon to fall under the dominion of Team Rocket. _

_The pilot's face appeared on his screen, announcing that their arrival was now imminent. Once on the ground, the final phases of Giovanni's plan would be set into motion._

_The meteonite. It would be his. Exclusively for the power and glory of Team Rocket!_


	13. Desert Resort

**Author's note:** The next few chapters are based off a rough translation of the preview of the Team Rocket Vs Team Plasma episodes of the anime. Quite a few details are missing and after scouring the internet for a reliable synopsis I've come up empty handed. So I've taken quite a few creative liberties in filling in the gaps (while still attempting to follow a somewhat logical sequence of events).

I'm pretty sure these episodes will air eventually (even if they just end up coming out with the DVD release), so once they do, I'll amend these chapters to better suit the actual events. In the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Desert Resort<strong>

Six in the morning and the sun was already high, beating down on us sorry fools who lined the desert floor. Everyone was here, dressed in our best Team Rocket attire and awaiting his arrival. I had to feel sorry for the lower ranking agents all sweltering in black. At least my uniform wasn't as dark.

Soon enough, the first signs of a giant, military carrier plane appeared on the horizon. I squinted, watching as it came closer until even the red R on its nose was visible. The loud roar of its engines sounded across this desert landscape and as it descended and the engines turned downward to assist in landing, it sent up dust and sand across our haggard bodies. Each of us squinted at the sandblasting we received until the plane finally touched down and the deafening roar died.

A ramp came down and Giovanni's landing party disembarked, paving the way for his first step onto Unova soil. And as the dust finally settled, he emerged from the plane, his dignified stride careful and screaming of power. His dark, military style outfit made him look like a war general and his expression was straight; as though his face had been carved out of stone.

Everyone in the line up straightened; shoulders high and gazes focused to the front. Without so much as a glance in my direction, my own father passed me by and headed straight for the operation's head; Pierce.

Pierce saluted.

"Are the preparations complete?" was Giovanni's first question.

"Yes sir," Pierce and his favourite agents; Jessie, James and Meowth all responded quickly.

"This is it," I noticed the slightest smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. "It begins now."

* * *

><p>The helicopter was cramped at best. The heads of operations gathered and sat on stools around the main workbench, watching intently a 3D map that our scans had pieced together. From what we could tell, not only was this famed meteonite fragment located beneath our feet, it appeared to be contained within a huge structure of sorts.<p>

"Who builds a giant structure in the middle of a crater?" Ariana speculated, rubbing her chin. "It looks to be hundreds of years old."

"And why leave it here, buried in the desert?" Archer piped.

"Our findings indicate that the Desert Resort wasn't always here. It was once a thriving rainforest. Possibly with a highly advanced civilisation living here on this very spot," mentioned Zager as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I don't care how it got there, I want to know how to get it out," Giovanni growled, stopping the conversation from veering off track. "We've got a lot of ground to dig up in a short space of time. Any suggestions?"

"I have an idea," all eyes fell on the recently promoted Comet, who had joined us as a spectator to this meeting. "It's all sand that's been blown in to fill-in the valley right? Most of the Rockets have captured Pokémon native to the desert. So why don't we get our Pokémon to move it?"

His suggestion was obvious and yet efficient and cost effective. The young Rocket would make it far in this organisation, just as his father before him.

"Good thinking, Comet," nodded Giovanni, then to the rest of us, "Prepare the men. Excavation begins right away." He dismissed the board.

One by one Giovanni's head staff left the chopper until eventually only he and I remained behind. I hadn't been given orders, I hadn't even been acknowledged the entire time he was here. It didn't take an idiot to realise that something was up.

I stood in silence, watching him as he finished up reading over several files on his e-pad before he set it aside on the table and reached a hand down to pat the head of his loyal Persian.

"Delia is missing," I blurted before I even gave myself the time to think.

"What do you mean she is missing?" his growl was not amused.

I swallowed, quickly averting my gaze to the floor before his glare could slice me to pieces. "She contacted me a day ago, worried that someone was following her."

I told him the story of this so-called Shadow Triad as well as the identity of this unknown organisation; Team Plasma. It left an uneasy silence in the lab as he contemplated. A fist that leaned neatly on the bench clenched and knuckles went white, but apart from this he chose to remain poised.

"I expect I'll be receiving a demand shortly then," he said slowly, his voice so serene that it made all the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "If Team Plasma thinks they can play me, then they will have another thought coming."

He stood to leave but I stopped him short of the sliding door.

"What are my orders, father?" I asked, desperate to get something out of him other than this silent treatment.

He didn't even bother turning to face me, "You're on stand-by. In the meantime, follow me."

The agents had already been organised by the time we reached their location. Ground, Flying and Psychic type Pokémon were released from their balls and waited patiently beside their Rocket trainers.

Like Giovanni's obedient Persian, I followed him pass the line-up to where his head of staff waited for him. They saluted officially and allowed him to view the sandy wasteland that lay before us. Somewhere under there was the very reason for our presence here in Unova.

"Agent Comet," he summoned his newest favourite.

The young agent was quick to break formation and I stepped aside to allow his approach.

"Since this was your idea, would you care to lead operations?"

It was probably one of the greatest responsibilities a field agent could ever be given, and he visibly didn't expect it. "It would be… my honour," Comet stammered. Then clearing his voice, he let out a bellow across the line-up. "Ready!"

Pokémon stood at attention.

"Fire!"

All at once, the scene exploded into simultaneous attacks. Sandstorms, gusts, telekinesis; everything was aimed at the spot of desert in front of us. They converged, forming into one, giant tornado that lifted the sand and shook the very ground beneath our feet. The Psychic attacks kept the storm contained as it continued to vacuum the desert floor.

Then WOOOSH! The tornado exploded, sending a humongous pillar of sand and dust hurtling into the atmosphere. Gust attacks formed it into one giant sand storm that drove it away only to dump down on the desert horizon miles away from where we stood.

Moments passed and what dust remained settled to reveal the giant crater imbedded in the ground. And inside that crater, a castle-like structure that hadn't been seen by human eyes for hundreds of years.

The structure was bigger than anything I'd seen before. Our first thoughts was that it was a temple of sorts, but once measures were taken to ensure it was structurally sound, and we started to explore, the more we came to realise that it was more than just a temple/castle. It was an entire city.

Fully furnished homes and ancient businesses were left in tact. Even jars and plates were left on tables that once held food and drink. The only thing missing was the city's inhabitants.

The only sounds to be heard were that of a howling wind billowing through the streets, and the crumble of decaying buildings now exposed to the elements.

"What happened here?" Pixel broke an eerie silence that had fallen on us. "How could have an entire civilisation simply vanish like this?"

"I don't know. It's strange," I shivered though it wasn't cold. I felt something; like an energy that tweaked at the back of my psy-senses.

We'd since been split up into teams of three to explore the site. I tagged along with Comet and Pixel, somewhat relieved to get out from under the silent gaze of my father.

"Look at these," Comet aimed his flashlight at a wall displaying a mural of the town's inhabitants paying homage to what looked to be a glowing rock. "I'm no archaeologist but I'd say that was our meteonite."

A closer examination showed great rays of light that seemed to emanate onto the people. It also showed them holding small beads that appeared to glow in the same fashion. These they placed into strange, robotic devices and, much to our amazement, flying machines.

"Wow," exclaimed Pixel, pointing. "They were an advanced civilisation not unlike Unova today."

"You think that meteonite powered these machines?" I questioned.

"I don't doubt it. It made them into gods."

"Then where is the stone?"

"Here," Comet filled in, signalling us to a huge, dome roofed structure in the heart of town. "In a temple. Where else would an ancient source of divinity lie?"

We made tracks for the temple which we soon found to be locked up tight. Comet jimmied with the lock but the doors were made of hard metal and would prove to be impossible to break down. He quickly made a circle of the old stone structure to locate another point of entry but came up empty handed.

"Let me give it a go," I handed him my torch before focusing my mind on the lock. I pinged it with my telekinesis, urging for the locking apparatus to come undone and allow us entry. What I wasn't expecting was for the door to reply with a special _ping_ of its own. The metal lit up, immediately sending a pulse in my direction to which I barely evaded. The pulse ricocheted across walls and buildings before it struck a small, toy robot that activated and began to walk freely.

"It appears," I heaved, "That the door is made from the same meteonite metal."

Comet nodded, kicking the toy down the street only to hear it clink and crash against the wall of a house. "I'll call in re-enforcements."

* * *

><p>Re-enforcements came in the form of Jessie and James, and our team leaders; Pierce and Zager. They were carrying with them a strange sort of laser weapon with our little meteonite fragment strapped in the back. This they used to power up the weapon, and within a single, focused blast of meteonite energy, the temple door was obliterated.<p>

Zager took a moment to inspect the entry before he concluded it was safe to proceed, and we followed him into the ancient temple chamber.

Much to our disappointment, it was nothing more than a large dome shaped room. The stone walls were decorated in what looked to be ancient script and pointed us to a small, circular platform overlooking a spiral pattern in the stone floor.

"Yes," Zager gave a hiss, quickly typing away at his portable e-pad. "The sensors are off the chart. This is it. This is the place. The stone is in here… somewhere."

"I'll inform Giovanni of our discovery," Pierce reached for his cell. "Everyone else, spread out and search the temple for a way to reach the stone."

I felt a dull pain in my temples. A pounding that brought with it the beginnings of a headache. It was a sensation I hadn't felt since the first time my ability started to manifest. The atmosphere here felt to be charged with electricity, making my hair stand on end.

"Kair?" I spotted James's bewildered stare. "Are you alright?"

That was when I noticed the fact that I was glowing. "Oh geeze!" I let out a loud yelp. "What the hell?"

My hands, my face… I was glowing gold. And not only this but the force of my own headache was getting stronger. Thoughts... I could hear them talking in my mind like voices, though they weren't my own.

"_Is she alright?"_

"_Oh man."_

"_What now?"_

"It's her ability!" Comet's shout almost caused me to stagger backwards. "It's being affected. She used it just before and… I think the stone may be triggering it."

Random items were beginning to lift off the ground on their own accord. Then people.

"Woah! Kair stop it!" Pierce bellowed at me, but I... just... couldn't.

What was this stupid temple doing to me?

"I can't control it!" I yelled, my head pulsating. "I'm stuck!"

I heard a loud snap and a whistle before two electrically charged pins impaled me in the chest and I hit the ground convulsing. Everyone and everything that was in the air landed with a thud and by the time they managed to pull themselves back to their feet, I'd stopped twitching.

I just lay there on the cold stone floor, staring up at the ceiling, feeling every single muscle in my body burn. Listening to the startle of my team mates as they each stole glances with one another before Pixel yelled accusingly at her boyfriend. "You just tasered the Boss's daughter!"

Comet put the taser away and helped me to my feet, steading me as I fought to regain my balance. I could only count myself lucky that he hadn't used it on full charge.

"Thanks," I said slowly, "I think."

Comet merely grinned, "Anytime."

By the time Giovanni reached us, all was forgotten and he was none the wiser.

"What have you found for me?" my father cut right to the chase.

"It appears the platform holds some sort of mechanism that activates… something," Pixel who had moved to a control panel of sorts and started investigating sated a little vaguely.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Giovanni didn't do vague very well.

She was silent for a moment, continuing to toy with large dials and buttons that had not been touched in many years. "A power supply would be handy."

Giovanni's eyebrow rose in Jessie's direction and she grinned evilly, holding up her lazer cannon. Then shoving the hacker out of the way she clambered onto the platform.

"Lazer canon, activate!"

The cannon hummed with her order and she aimed it at the mechanism. Not even thinking twice on the consequences, she fired. The mechanism's activated instantly, whirring to life and sending a chain reaction throughout the entire chamber. Sparks of electricity snapped across the domed ceiling above our heads, and fed into an ancient system before a mighty shockwave blasted through the chamber. Ancient lighting blinked on and dimmed into a blue hue, and every piece of script written on the walls started to glow neon.

The chamber was instantly cold. A low hum now sounded amongst the occasional snap of electricity crisscrossing the dome above us.

"Well I now know what that dome is for," Comet threw an uneasy gaze, instinctively ducking as another snap of electricity crackled just above his head.

On the platform, the panel that was once imbedded in the floor now rose on a column, its ancient mechanism reawakening. Pixel was immediately on it, her equipment scanning the panel surface, trying to figure out a way to decode it.

We all stood in silence while Pixel's long nails tapped incessantly at her keyboard before she pulled back with a grin. "I'm in. This entire structure is… well a computer. A dinosaur but still it's a functioning computer," she sounded amazed. "Technology far beyond what was around even a hundred years ago."

She stepped aside to allow the head scientist a glimpse over her work. Everything had been done for him, all he had to do was activate it.

A wide smile spread across his face combining with the blue glow of the display reflecting off his glasses made him look like a mad scientist. "The ancient age lives on!"

He activated the panel.

The blue glow on the walls now started to form in the spiral on the floor, where there each spiral proceeded to twist and turn along to a loud pulsing that caused the ground beneath our feet to quake.

We each stepped back in unison as these spirals then began to rise, higher and higher up toward the domed ceiling.

"It's forming into a staircase!" exclaimed Meowth.

All eyes followed the formation right to the tip where there, a chamber opened and released a small, metal stand holding the glowing rock we'd spent these countless hours searching for.

Now free from its dark prison, the meteonite shone so bright it caused everyone in the chamber to squint. We couldn't look directly at it and yet we couldn't look away either. The raw power that emanated from the object was… indescribable.

"It's like the sun!" James sounded breathless.

And my father could only nod, his hungry grin wide upon his face. "Yes, what we have here is the power of the sun. Power beyond our wildest dreams!"

* * *

><p>"<em>This is it, this is the source of the energy surge," Juniper's frown was blatant upon her brow. <em>

"_What's going on? Who are those people?" her flying companion Officer Jenny of Castelia City copied the scientist's expression. _

_The figures in question__ were dressed in black and stood out as a stark contrast against the desert, working tirelessly against the afternoon sun. The ground opened up into a massive, crater-like valley that made the helicopter's inhabitants gasp. There was a structure down there!_

"_Team Rocket," they barely heard Ash's low toned growl. He'd only recently joined the investigation after taking part in rounding up a fleeing stampede of Venipede in Castelia City. A stampede that had originated from this very spot in the desert._

"_What do they want?" Juniper immediately questioned the boy._

_Ash slumped back in his seat. __So this was his father's invested interest? An ancient temple? "Whatever it is, it can't be good."_

_All eyes fell on Jenny who soon found herself at a standstill. She couldn't order an investigation or an arrest because she was aware of the digging permits that had already been granted this 'so-called' legitimate organisation. A substantial donation had been made to the Mayor's office. To investigate she would have to obtain a warrant, and that could take days. _

"_Professor, we're almost out of fuel," the pilot interrupted Jenny's train of thought._

"_Alright, we should head back,__" Juniper sounded astounded and defeated. What where they going to do? Her glance fell on Ash whose gaze was focused back on the desert floor. Why did she get the feeling that he knew so much more than he let on?_

_The helicopter turned and headed in the opposite direction, passing over a lonely, cloaked traveller making his way across the wilderness. From a casual glance, he looked like nothing more than a trainer crossing the desert, so no one batted an eye at him. _

_He felt the quake beneath his feet, and small puffs of sand blew up through newly formed cracks in the ground. Before long he came across the great crater, his eyes taking in every detail of an ancient walled city and its temple glowing brighter than the sun that beat down on the back of his neck. _

_Yes, this was it. _

_He flicked his cape, for a moment exposing the grey uniform underneath and the P upon its shield. No he would not let anyone take what should rightfully belong to Unova's hero. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Comet and Pixel belong to MikariStar


	14. Future Sight

**Future Sight**

_Back in Castelia City Ash and his companions sat in a boardroom located in the Mayor's office. The city was still recovering from the ordeal of being inundated with hundreds of Venepede that now resided under Gym Leader Burgh's watchful eye in Central Plaza._

_The media had arrived from all parts of the region, requesting interviews and statements from the Mayor. So no one paid attention to a more imminent threat now residing at the heart of the Desert Resort. _

"_Ash, what do you know of this Team Rocket? Tell me everything," Jenny watched the boy nervously perched on the edge of his seat. _

"_I can't say much," he said slowly… carefully. "All I know for sure is that they're a criminal organisation back at home in Kanto."_

"_Who happened to arrive on Unova shores the same time you did."_

_Ash almost paled. "I don't have any connections to Team Rocket if that's what you're alluding to," he lied. He may have hated them and all they stood for, but he knew the risks that came with crossing his own father._

"_Officer, we can back him up," Iris cut Jenny short of starting a full interrogation. "We've been travelling with Ash since he arrived here." _

"_Team Rocket's only interest, as far as we know, is to steal other people's Pokémon," the boy's other travelling companion Cilan, one of the Gym Leader's of Striaton City chimed in. _

"_Alright, I believe you," she backed down; knowing the word of a gym leader could be trusted. "But I'm guessing it's more than just powerful Pokémon they're interested in. What did they find in those ruins?"_

"_A meteonite stone," the answer came from the front door where there a middle aged man stepped in. With greying hair and a brown suit and a trench coat, he took in the board room's inhabitants with small, beady eyes._

"_Agent Looker!" Ash was immediately on his feet. "What are you doing here?"_

"_It's good to see you, Ash," he nodded before filling in the remainder of the board. "As Ash mentioned, my codename is Agent Looker. I work for the international police."_

_It was Jenny's turn to stand this time. "The International Police? What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to investigate the activities of Team Rocket as well as a new gang on the rise across Unova," he replied. "And what they're after is this." _

_The agent placed a series of satellite photos on the table, aimed at the very spot in the desert they were at previously. They were before and after photos; one of a flat, desert landscape and then the other a giant crater that Team Rocket had somehow managed to excavate. _

"_Juniper, the source of the energy surge you picked up on is an ancient meteonite that was left buried in the desert."_

"_Well that doesn't sound so bad," Jenny raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "If it's simply an old rock they're after…"_

"_It's not just a rock, Jenny. This stone has the ability to turn the tables regarding the ruling powers of Unova. It cannot be left in their hands."_

_Jenny scoffed, "Those are children's tales; stories that have been around for years. A powerful stone coming down from the sky and powering an advanced civilisation only for it to fall due to their own greed for domination. How can something like that be real and we not know about it?"_

"_Because we couldn't allow for the same mistakes to be repeated," Juniper whispered in an undertone, her eyes wide and panicked. "We need to stop them from obtaining that stone. With something like that in anyone's hands, they have the power to make or break Unova. Whoever holds that stone holds Unova to ransom. "_

_Looker nodded, pulling from his pocket a fancy envelope addressed to the Mayor's office. He threw it on the table only to have it snapped up by Jenny and Juniper. "They're holding a masquerade ball for the 'big shots' in Castelia. I suggest we make an appearance."_

* * *

><p>The ball gown was long and elegant. A deep, shimmering silver it was quite possibly one of the most elegant and expensive pieces of clothing I'd ever worn. It had been waiting for me upon my arrival back to my room.<p>

Large ribbons wrapped around my bust forming a tight bodice that accentuated my hourglass figure, and was held up with a single, thick silk shoulder strap. Past my thighs the dress loosened into a floor-length skirt. A matching silver mask was also provided and formed into the shape of a silver Butterfree wing. My hair I pulled up into a bun and held it in with chopsticks. For once I looked like a princess. This evening, there was no doubt of my high society parentage.

It was the quiet knock at my door that broke me from my thoughts and I answered it only to be greeted by Archer.

"The boss wants to see you Madame," he said officially through his quiet smile. "In the laboratory."

I nodded, "I'll be right up."

* * *

><p>The testing lab was still in a state of refurbishment. Great sheets of plastic that hung from the ceiling separated the main workspace from the remainder of the construction zone. I could clearly tell that once it was finished, it was going to be top of the range. Although it was the view from massive, full length windows that came as an impressive surprise. Normally Team Rocket's lab workspaces were situated several floors underground or stationed in a large, windowless building on a deserted island, not in what had once been a penthouse suite.<p>

The sun had set by now, allowing for the lights of Castelia City to glisten and sparkle like a messy assortment of fairy lights. Though none of this seemed to come to the mind of the head of Team Rocket as he watched the excavated meteonite in its protective glass case. For some reason it looked smaller than what I had remembered... a lot smaller.

"What happened to the stone?" I questioned, approaching him from behind.

"It is a ruse," he simply replied. "The remainder of the stone is on its way back to Kanto."

I gave him a puzzled look, "A ruse? What for?"

He said nothing, simply locating his e-pad on the bench and sliding it over to me. This I took with a curious glance.

"After you had your little unauthorised dream rendezvous with my Mewtwo, it seems that my people have picked up on a peculiar scan of your session via the dream mist harvested from the Dream Yard."

I immediately straightened. "Oh?"

He nodded, signalling for me to press the play button on his e-pad where there I saw my own dream played back to me. It was eerie watching a movie taking place that had come from the depths of my own mind. I saw the huge palace structure, the room and then my son, sleeping so soundly in his crib. I wanted to cry. To reach into the screen and take back what was rightfully mine.

The scene moved and suddenly I was standing in that strange toy-room, facing Silver again... only he was older now, handsome and strong in form. I saw the pride that dawned in my own father's expression as I watched the careful yet pained look in Silver's eyes. The way he held himself so poised, so collected. I could clearly see he was a thinker like his grandfather. In Silver Giovanni saw the sort of heir he'd always wanted. And I realised that once I had him back, the Crime Lord would stop at nothing in conditioning the boy according to the workings of Team Rocket.

I placed the e-pad back down on the bench, blatantly avoiding eye contact. "Why did you need to show me this? To remind me that my son is still missing?"

Giovanni frowned. "No, look at it again. Closer this time."

I hesitated but did as I was told, this time taking in the occasional flickering that I'd originally thought to be mere interference. Upon a closer examination however, I soon came to realise it was so much more. They were perhaps a thirty second spray of blurry images that splashed across the screen in fast motion. Too fast for my eyes to take in anything at all. It was an added layer to the dream.

"A dream within a dream?" I inquired. "Why don't I remember it?"

"Because it emanated from your psy-senses. Your ability reacted with a combination of the dream mist and the meteonite fragment. Your powers were enhanced and your Future Sight activated."

"You mean I could see the future in my sleep?" I scoffed.

But my father's face was straight. "Precisely."

I immediately blinked, "Wh... what?"

Taking the e-pad from my hands, he proceeded to type in several commands before handing it back to me, this time displaying a new video. This one was blurry and scratchy at best; like an old film. But there was no denying the events that took place now in slow motion. Just brief flashes, or glimpses of this 'so-called' future, but undeniable.

It showed my encounter with N and his Team Plasma goons, as well as my union with Lance. A union that I'd hoped to keep secret for at least a little longer. It played the events leading up to Giovanni's arrival as well as our exploration of the temple. I cringed at the memory of my being tasered by Comet and it came to light one of the reasons for his sudden and unexpected promotion. Giovanni had seen it all before it'd happened.

Then it went further to this evening. The ball and its attendees gathered around Giovanni and his speech only to be interrupted by a blast so huge that it knocked everyone standing off their feet. It played a chase that was to take place between me on my Charizard and Team Plasma before finally ending in a faceoff with Sa'lu herself. Then the images stopped and a command for a password blinked on the screen.

I scowled. "What's the password? What happens next?"

Giovanni took the pad from me and turned it off, "My people are still deciphering the reel," he lied. Then signalling me forward, he led me from the lab and toward a lift that would take us down to the ball below.

"So Team Plasma is set to attack you for the stone tonight?"

And he nodded.

"But you can prevent it now that you've seen it, right?"

"I can but I wont," he said which only set in more confusion.

"What?" I hollered. "Why?"

"Because it will expose them as a criminal organisation," he answered. "Team Rocket will go after them and fight them. We will be made out to look like a righteous, vigilante group here in Unova. Then a promise will be made that I will personally see to it that this Team Plasma threat is eradicated from Unova."

"What about Sa'lu?"

He simply nodded. And as the lift doors came open I knew he'd seen the future. He knew what was going to happen but he simply stated: "Do what you must do to get the job done."


	15. Team Rocket Vs Team Plasma Pt 1

**Author's note:** I slightly changed the end of the last chapter if you're wanting to have a quick look over it.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Rocket Vs Team Plasma Pt1<strong>

It was strange seeing members of Team Rocket all dressed in their best. Instead of grunts with their black uniforms and hats, there now stood grunts with their suits, bow ties and dresses. Everyone wore a mask; something fancy and elaborate to shield their eyes and therefore their identities. Because you see, Team Rocket wasn't the only presence here.

Officially this was a celebration of our Unova discovery, celebrated in union with figures such as the Castelia City Mayor and other big time executives. Unofficially however, this was Team Rocket's final meeting before our new set of plans went into action.

Though at present, no one knew of these 'new plans' with the exception of Giovanni and his head of staff. And it was vital it stayed that way while we waited for Team Plasma to make their move.

"Giovanni, it's good to finally meet the man behind this very significant finding." The Castelia City Mayor; a tubby middle-aged man, beamed at my father and extended a hand to shake, "I must say your findings of this ancient civilisation in the Desert Resort are very exciting. You've certainly put us on the map!"

Accepting his handshake, Giovanni replied with a warm, businessman smile. "My people are more than happy to be of assistance. I must thank you for granting us the opportunity."

"No it is you I must be thanking," the Mayor exclaimed. "Now about my chances of staying in office for another term..."

I smirked at the conversation that ensued and turned away, taking my leave from my father's side. Grunts mingled, enjoying an evening of free food and booze, and business men with their wives revelled in the opportunity to network and compare pay salaries. They were curious about this 'new' organisation which had graced the city so suddenly. Their pocket books were loaded and ready to offer sound investments if what went down this evening appealed to them.

This, of course, would not happen just yet. No, tonight we were set up to fail at the hands of Team Plasma. Or so the impression would seem.

So far, things were pretty quiet and there were no signs of Team Plasma just yet. Pierce; one of the few agents still dressed in uniform along with his team consisting of Jessie, James and Dr. Zager had been assigned as 'overseers' to the festivities. They stood silently and watchfully to one side of the conference room. It was sparsely decorated, though the royal purples of the walls and carpet denoted the expense that had gone into renovating this place.

Actually, Pierce seemed to be engrossed in watching a small gaggle of adults and teens by the buffet table. Even despite their disguises, the group stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Twerp alert," I whispered to no one. Well at least they were being monitored for the time being. I had other, more important things to attend to. My glance finally fell on the gaze of my husband who watched me from afar. Wearing a slimming black tux along with his cape, a top-hat and a white mask, he was headed straight for me.

"You look incredible," he commented.

"Likewise," I smiled in reply, "You look like you should be in an opera of sorts."

"Hah," he chuckled at the thought.

The music started and those who knew how to waltz grabbed partners and filed onto the dance floor.

Lance offered me a hand. "Care to dance?"

I replied to him with an amused rise of an eyebrow. "You never struck me as the dancing type."

He shrugged, "Not really. But I know enough to keep me out of trouble."

I accepted his hand and allowed him to lead me to the floor. Considering he was deep in the heart of enemy territory, he didn't seem at all worried, even when we caught the somewhat curious glance of my father.

With Lance's arm wrapped around me and his hand pressed firmly into the small of my back, we danced in unified silence. Then as the song dictated, we moved to change partners, Lance to the left and me to the right. A random, nameless grunt suddenly found himself clasping that hand of none other than the Boss's daughter and paled immediately. This exchange repeated several times until I met a face I was familiar with.

The tall teenager with long tea-green hair pulled back into an elegant pony tail was immaculately dressed in a black tux and a black mask to match. His eyes; deep pools of hazel, were calm and serene.

"Hello Kair," his voice was barely above a whisper and this time it was my turn to pale.

"N," I hissed in a dangerous undertone. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to warn you. Team Plasma is planning an attack."

_No kidding!_ I almost snorted. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to be hurt. I don't want anyone to be hurt but it is necessary. Your people have something that I need... something that rightfully belongs to Unova, not you."

"If it's the meteonite you're after then I'd hate to tell you, but you're going to have one mighty fight on your hands."

He seemed unfazed. In fact, he seemed to realise this already. "Take care Kair," he whispered before we changed partners and he vanished back into the crowd.

Much to my next partner's relief, I quickly dropped out of the dance, hurrying across the carpet in my six-inch heels. But my search proved futile. Just as he'd appeared, N was gone. I made my way over to Giovanni who now sat in contemplative silence at the head of his table.

"He's here," I heaved, taking my seat by his side. "N of Team Plasma. He just warned me of their impending attack."

Giovanni's face was unmoving. Clicking a finger, he signalled his head of security forward. "We have a code red. Plasma is in the building. Ensure locked down procedures are in place."

"Yes sir," Pierce bowed and disappeared.

"He's not the only one," I signalled Giovanni to our imposters and he nodded.

"I know who they are. They're harmless."

"If I'm not mistaken, one of those kids is your son."

He nodded. "He knows I'm aware of his presence."

The dance finished and crowds applauded. I caught Lance's gaze and he moved on, striking conversation with the cop we'd met up with at the Castelia Pokémon centre.

An announcement was made for everyone to be seated and the stage was soon handed over to the Boss.

Rocket members cheered his approach to the speaker's podium, and a flick of a switch was all it took for the lights to dim and the wall behind him to come alive with the holographic projection of Team Rocket's re-designed R logo.

Personally seeing the Boss's speeches was always a thrill for the lower ranking members of Team Rocket. He always seemed to have a way of inspiring a sense of pride and purpose into their more mouldable minds. His words were strong and with conviction.

His very composure spoke of power and authority. Perfect elements needed in our 'new world' leader.

He congratulated the team of our success thus far but also reminded us we still had a long way to go. Though we were most definitely one step closer to achieving our objective.

The meteonite was finally brought into the equation. Holograms played on behind us, showing in detail the process that was currently underway to harness its unique properties. 'Future energy' was the talk of the evening. It was no secret that he had every intention of using this new resource to change the way the world was powered. It was an ambitious endeavour but when backed with his considerable finances and influence, it was accomplishable.

Then right on cue, in his final wrap up, the lights suddenly went dead.

A hushed gasp rolled through the audience and my father's speech fell silent. I barely caught his glance, before rising to my feet slowly. I slipped out of my heels and started tearing strips off my expensive dress so that it ended at the knees.

Though I was prepared for it, the giant helicopter that suddenly dropped in font of the conference room's full-walled windows made me jump. Huge spotlights flashed on, blinding everyone into the room so that they could hardly see the Team Plasma agent partially hanging from its side door accompanied by his companion Liepard.

A ball of energy began forming in its mouth until in one giant, focused Hyperbeam it blasted the floor directly above us; namely the lab containing the meteonite fragment.

The shock alone rocked the building, knocking everyone standing off their feet. Glass shards rained down from above at the Liepard's relentless attack.

The fire alarm sounded, wailing in its high pitched squeal and suddenly what had once been a room full of elegant gowns and suits now turned into a panicked mess.

The sounds of feet storming the lab up stairs next ensued only to be followed up by loud shouts and wails of Team Rocket security who attempted to stop them. Then through the broken and cracked windows of the conference room, I spotted flashes of white as Team Plasma leapt back into the helicopter with a large container on hand. The helicopter panned around and disappeared upwards.

Pierce and his gang were already armed with jetpacks, heeding Giovanni's orders to chase after them.

"Kair!" Lance tossed me my Pokéball and it cracked open in a beam of white.

Together we bolted for the window, leaping from the high rise building only to be caught on the backs of our Dragons.

"Charizard!" I bellowed at my fire lizard. "After that helicopter! Flamethrower!"

The helicopter took a direct hit and careened in the air then fixed itself. It soon took to diving in amongst the buildings of Castelia City for protection only to throw out its own line of Liepard powered fire.

"Dodge!" Lance and I simultaneously yelled and we barely avoided the full force of the Dark Type's Hyperbeam attack.

"Dragonite, when you get the chance, Thunderwave! Aim for that cat!" ordered Lance though her size and bulk proved too clumsy to make a close encounter possible.

I quickly pushed my smaller Charizard past her, ordering him into another Flamethrower that barely missed the wretched little Liepard. I didn't even see the shadow above me dive bomb until it was too late.

"Kair!" I heard Lance's warning but was unable to stop the Salamence that attacked me from behind with a Dragon Rage.

It sent Charizard and me toppling from the sky. My body twisted and spiralled into a freefall, but before I had the chance to form a teleport, the Dragon appeared over me, giant, skull crushing talons grabbing me and ripping large chunks of flesh from my sides.

"Ahhh!" I yowled, forcing my mind into a Psybeam that exploded on the Dragon's legs and it let me go, throwing me into a rooftop.

I rolled several times across coarse concrete before skidding to a halt, my arms and legs partially shredded from the fall. I barely pulled myself to my knees before I heard the thud of the Salamence's landing. The feet of its master elegantly touched down onto the rooftop, stopping short of stepping on my head.

Haggard and bloody, I glanced up into the face of the woman I once called my grandmother.

"Hello, Aisha," she whispered with a smile. "It's been a while."


	16. Team Rocket Vs Team Plasma Pt 2

**Team Rocket Vs Team Plasma Pt 2.**

**Ash**

The conference room was in tatters. An eerie silence seemed to prevail in the aftermath of Team Plasma's attack. Slowly and painfully I sat up after having been blasted off my feet, and briefly checked myself over for hurt. As far as I could see I was fine. I'd suffered worse... much worse. But it was the large and imposing shadow that stood over me that made my gut clench and my heart sink to my toes. A ring-laden hand was extended and I glanced up into the solid face of none other than Giovanni himself. My own father.

"Are you alright?" his tone was barely above a whisper.

Ignoring his offer for assistance, I pulled myself to my feet and dusted my hired tux of glass shards. "Fine," I said curtly. "Never felt better."

"Ash!" the concerned calls from my friends snapped us from our momentary stare-down.

"Ash, are you alright?" Professor Juniper was the first to reach us, her face white and her eyes wide with worry. Because you see, I was closer to the window than they'd been. I'd suffered the full brunt of an exploding window in my face. For what it was worth, I looked pretty good... but then again I had a certain added ability that could help me with defending myself... when I remembered to use it.

Juniper was followed by Cilan, Iris and Agent Looker who all shared her concern.

"Your friend is fine," Dad felt compelled to answer for me. Then offering a dramatic sigh, he let his eyes scan the mess that was the conference room. "Though I can't say the same for the celebration..."

"That was Team Plasma," Looker's eyes narrowed into a squint. "They took your stone fragment didn't they?"

"Yes," affirmed Giovanni. "They are the true bad guys you're after, Agent."

Looker seemed momentarily taken aback by my father's forwardness. Even in the presence of high ranking police officers, the Mobster was unfazed.

"My sources tell me Team Plasma plan to use the meteonite stone against the inhabitants of Castelia City." Dad continued, "A far more sinister venture than what plans I had in store for it."

"They must be stopped!" not surprisingly Iris was the first to jump on the bandwagon and quickly found herself followed by the others.

Everyone except me. Instead, I was unusually quiet and focused my gaze on the floor, the hairs on the back of my neck bristling at the buttery words that came from the man's mouth. Oh I knew my father was not the righteous business man he made himself out to be. And as far as I was concerned, no one would be allowed to have that stupid stone. Not Team Plasma, not Team Rocket... no one.

Noting my composure Pikachu who had since kept himself sparse clambered back onto my shoulder and offered me a re-assuring cheek rub. The only one of my friends who was all too aware of my predicament.

After inciting my companions to action; as always seemed to be his talent, Giovanni offered us a data-readout that would allow us to track the stone and even a car that would get us there. With both Team Rocket and my friends on his side, he would surely succeed at getting this stone back... unless I had something to do with it.

Everyone took off through the door, eager to leap onto the trail of Team Plasma before it got cold. I followed suit but it was Dad's call stopped me halfway down the hallway.

"Ashton!"

Hesitant, I spun on his approach.

"You do realise what will happen if Team Plasma are allowed to succeed in their plans?" he questioned me and it was then I realised he was relying on the fact that I would act to defy him.

I nodded, slowly... carefully, "Yes,"

"You know what you must do."

* * *

><p>Cold wind blasted me in the face as the jeep tore across the desert terrain. Sand and dust filled the air, getting into my hair, eyes, even between my teeth.<p>

"West! Keep going West!" Professor Juniper in the front seat watched the readout on her e-pad with a careful eye.

"This is about as west as we're going to get!" Looker growled, his knuckles turning white under the grip of the steering wheel.

We found ourselves jolting and bumping into each other with every sway and movement of the jeep. There was hardly any room in the back seat and I found myself squashed up against Cilan and Iris. Pikachu sat precariously on my lap and it seemed the slightest jolt had the potential to send the little electric Pokémon flying.

"Look! Up there!" Iris was the first to spot three flickering lights on the horizon. They moved into the path of the moonlight and soon enough the three figures of Jessie, James and Meowth riding the sky via jetpacks came into view.

The Rockets spotted us immediately and they didn't seem happy with the fact either. I watched their silent deliberation before suddenly James panned around with his jetpack to face us. He was holding a huge gun or cannon of sorts and it was beginning to light up.

"Look out!" I barely got the chance to yell before suddenly a blinding, purple blast discharged from the gun.

"No you don't!" Looker wrenched the steering wheel, barely avoiding what would have been a direct hit.

On loose, sandy soil, the jeep fishtailed. One moment I was barely holding into my lunch and then the next me and Pikachu were flung from the car. I rolled several times before coming to a stop, my face imbedding into a pile of sand.

Pikachu landed neatly on my back and without thinking twice he was on his feet and sending a massive Thunderbolt at the hovering Rocket Trio. Their jetpacks spluttered before shutting down altogether which sent them freefalling. They hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Ash! Are you alright?" once again, I found myself the focus of my friends concern. I pulled myself too my feet, a bit more bruised and painfully than the last time I'd been knocked to the ground. Didn't have the time to call on my aura to help me this time.

"What do you think you're doing, twerp?" Jessie and James were already on their feet.

"We're stopping you or anyone else from having that meteonite!" I retorted.

"Dis ain't none of yer business!" Meowth pointed an accusing finger.

But ignoring them I focused on the cannon still in Jame's hands. By the looks of it, it seemed to be powered by a fragment of this so called 'meteonite'.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack! Get that cannon off Team Rocket!"

"Pika!" he was instantly on it, taking off as fast as his little legs could carry him.

But all it took was for James to pull the trigger on his gun. The brilliant, purple light formed from its barrel and in one huge blast it shot out across the desert aimed directly for my Pikachu.

BOOM!

The dust cloud had barely settled and I was on my feet, hunting down my Pokémon. "Pikachu!"

I found him lying barely a foot from a huge crater, looking dazed and slightly mortified. Team Rocket was already back in the sky with their jetpacks. But they suddenly became the least of my worries as I focused on my fallen Pokémon. His coat... it was sparkling!

I landed on my knees, scooping him up into my arms. "Pikachu?"

But the Pokémon seemed to be fine, he blinked once, twice and then clambered from my arms.

"Pika?" he was confused. His feet and ears were twitching like he'd gotten into the ketchup again.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?"

"Pika!" A yell was all I got before suddenly he took off into the fastest Quick Attack I'd ever seen. Racing across the desert, hot on Team Rocket's trail.

"Pikachu?" What was going on? I went to run after him but it was impossible, he was simply too fast!

"Ash!" The jeep pulled up next to me, allowing me the chance to clamber into the back seat before we tore off after Pikachu.

"Something's wrong with Pikachu!" I yelled into the wind that whipped about my face. "Its like he's trapped in a supercharged Quick Attack!"

"It's an effect of the stone, it's given him power," Looker was the only one able to offer me an answer.

"How long will it last?" I demanded.

But he could only shrug. "I'm not sure. As long as it does... I guess."

"As long as it does? What if it hurts him?" What had my father's stupid rock done to my best friend?

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile:<em>

"_Commander, we have the stone," the Team Plasma grunt saluted officially and was followed by members of his team carrying a large container. They were back in the heart of the Desert Resort where their plans were set to take place._

"_Good work," The Team Plasma commander mumbled, his eyes taking in the large burn marks that had eaten through the helicopter's paintwork and desecrated the Team Plasma logo. "Were you followed?"_

"_Not as far as we know. Team Rocket took chase but the Dragon Master seems to have taken care of them."_

"_Excellent," the commander nodded, "Prepare the stone."_

_The plan was as ingenious as it was simple and inspired from the very people they'd seized the meteonite from. Rather than using its properties in the active pursuit of this so-called 'future energy', Team Plasma's ideals were a little more sinister though righteous. _

_They would use it to power a massive release of Dream Mist collected from the old Dream Yard ruins which was set to hypnotize every inhabitant of Castelia City in their sleep. Come the morning, every Pokémon in Castelia and its surrounding neighbourhoods would be free. _

_Placing the stone on a small rocky outcrop, Team Plasma prepared a special cannon of their own. One that ended in three curved metal rods protruding from its barrel. These rods held inside them a peculiar, yellow ball of electricity._

"_Fire the cannon!" The order was given and at the pull of the trigger this electricity was immediately discharged onto the unsuspecting meteonite stone until finally it began to radiate this same electricity, slowly rising and turning in mid-air. _

_It hissed and spat, causing the Team Plasma agents to step back behind the safety of their helicopter. It was pulsating; as though to be building up with more and more energy. _

_A single Plasma agent ventured from hiding, holding a notebook computer that screamed at him with the data readout. His big, blue eyes were full of intensity. "The stone is set. Like a supernova, it will release its energy in waves, each one getting bigger and more violent than the last before the big one. It's this final wave that we want to be riding on! We have exactly twenty minutes until that happens!"_

"_Right," the commander nodded before yelling out his next order to his colleagues. "Prepare the Dream Mist!"_

"_Commander! Lookout!"_

_The sudden appearance of three figures dropping down from the sky stopped the commander in his tracks, and he spun on the spot just as they landed. Red Rs blatant on their chest's it didn't take a genius to figure where they'd come from._

"_Team Rocket!" _

"_You think you can just waltz in and steal our meteonite stone?" the woman bellowed. _

"_That stone rightfully belongs to Unova's hero!" unable to resist, the commander's second man stood up to them, fists clenched and ready for battle. _

_The Plasma commander extended a hand to stop his companion before all hell broke loose. Rather, he simply called on his Liepard to step in and take matters into its figurative hands. _

_The Team Rocket Woman was quick to throw a pokéball, releasing its inhabitant; a Woobat. "Woobat! Use Air Slash!" _

"_Woobat!" the small, fuzzy bat obliged. Its black, leathery wings became sharp and took on a blue glow before with every sweep, they began to expel razor discs upon the opposing Liepard. _

_The feline barely managed to dive out of the way of the attack that hit the ground with such force it sent a spray of rock and dirt flying in every direction._

_It moved to retaliate, but it was the glowing meteonite that beat it to it as its electrical charge reached a peak and it expelled a giant bubble of energy, knocking everyone standing off their feet... _

* * *

><p>"What is this? The energy's acceleration has stopped!" Juniper's voice sounded panicked across the lash of wind that whipped at our faces. She clutched tightly the read-out of the stone's energy that had expanded in a huge wave before losing power and dispersing across the desert. "Each surge seems to be getting stronger! How much further?"<p>

"There!" Looker pointed ahead to a brilliant, star-like object that hovered in the air just above a rocky outcrop.

It was where Pikachu was heading too. He still powered on, trapped in his Quick Attack and glowing like the sun.

Looker made an effort at speeding up but the jeep was already going as fast as it could across this terrain. What had once been sand and dirt had since formed into rock and cliffs; making our ride even more bumpy and treacherous than it already was.

We saw the next wave with our own eyes; this one was bigger than the last and caused Juniper's e-pad to scream. Like a giant electrical storm, it blew across the desert engulfing everything in its path. So there was nothing we could do but take the storm at its full force.

Arms covered faces, and dust and sand blew into our eyes and mouths. I heard Looker curse out loud as he hit the breaks and we skidded across the rocky floor.

The surge passed in a matter of seconds, and taking a moment we each in turn checked ourselves for hurt. Everyone seemed to be in order. We weren't mutating... or missing body parts. But when Looker went to start the engine, it was then we realised the car was dead.

The car choked and he frowned. "There must be sand in the motor, this isn't good."

No, it wasn't, especially not while Pikachu was still out there and already disappearing over a ledge. I didn't give myself the time to dwell on that. And resisting the warning calls of my friends I immediately jumped from the jeep and made my way on foot.

"Pikachu!" I bolted on after the little Pokémon. How was it that he wasn't beyond exhausted already?

Struggling my way over to a rocky wall, I soon found myself peering into a small valley of sorts where I saw the Team Plasma helicopter that'd attacked my father's people had landed. Team Plasma was engaged in a fierce battle against Jessie and James. But it was the glowing stone that grabbed my attention. Located only several yards from where the teams fought, it drifted and turned in the sky just above a small rock mound.

James was armed with his cannon, and had decided to turn the tides by firing his cannon at the stone. I guess in the hopes of accelerating the process and preventing Team Plasma from fulfilling their plans. Whatever the reason, the reaction was instant. The stone went from glowing yellow to a deep, purple hue. A storm of electricity mixed with the meteonite's own home-made energy exploded outward into another shockwave that practically demolished everything in its path.

I immediately ducked behind the boulder I hid behind, tucking my body into a ball as the heat of the explosion blasted over top of me and across the desert. The sounds of snapping electricity and breaking glass filled my ears until the storm shockwave dissipated.

Heaving up a sandy breath, I braved peering back over the boulder to see the Team Rocket/Plasma scene now in tatters. In fact they were now focused on a new threat; namely one supercharged Pikachu who invaded the site. He was heading straight for the meteonite with one objective on his mind.

"He's going for the stone!" I heard the loud cry of Meowth.

Both Team Plasma and Rocket turned on my Pikachu, focusing their attacks on him which he was able to dodge with super fast speed.

"Pikachu! Go!" I was on my feet, yelling at the top of my lungs.

Pikachu was already clambering the outcrop for the stone, dodging the heat of Hyperbeam attacks and razor sharp Air Slashes. He tumbled on the rock as the floor beneath his feet began to give way and my heart nearly missed a beat. But the Pokémon was agile, and using the momentum of his own Quick Attack he leapt up into the sky; into the direction of the glowing meteonite. Its power was already intensifying, readying for another shockwave that would surely make it to the city this time.

"Pikachu! Thunder!"

At that point all I saw was a flash of light before the meteonite seemed to finally give out and short circuited. Then BOOM! It blasted into oblivion and the world around me fell black...


	17. A Clear and Present Danger

**A Clear and Present Danger**

"_So where is Giovanni?" Jessie's voice hollered through the cold chill of the warehouse. _

_Oblivious to her indignation however, Giovanni's secretary watched the trio over her glasses, speaking slowly and calmly. "He's in an important meeting and unavailable at the moment." _

_The video was static at best but given the rusty old walls of their latest hideout, it was the best connection with headquarters they could establish._

"_But he was in a meeting yesterday too!" cried James._

"_I'm afraid Giovanni is very busy these days."_

"_We understand," argued Jessie, "but did you at least ask him what our next assignment is?"_

_The secretary nodded. "I did, and Giovanni told me to tell you it's up to you. So do your best for Team Rocket. Farewell..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ash<strong>

My eyes slid open in the whiteness, stinging at the blare of unnatural lighting. The strong smell of disinfectant assaulted my nostrils, making me all too aware that I'd somehow managed to find myself in a hospital. I was lying in a bed with a drip in my arm and a wet cloth across my forehead.

"Audi?" I soon felt the presence of an alerted Audino. The nurse Pokémon began to fuss over me, checking my vitals and reading off a chart that hung from the end of my bed.

"Audino? Where am I?" my voice finally croaked. The last I remembered was passing out after Pikachu destroyed that meteonite stone in the Desert Resort. "Pikachu!" The thought hit me suddenly and I bolted upright, yelling out lout at the sharp pain of the drip still in my arm. "Where's Pikachu?" I demanded.

"Your Pikachu is just fine. It's spending time in the Pokémon infirmary." A young woman in a white labcoat appeared in the hospital room. Her coat was partially open, blatantly revealing her short, black dress and the red R on her chest.

"Team Rocket," I accused.

The girl with yellow pigtails and a less than pleasant bedside manner stared at me with a look of distaste. "You were expecting maybe Team Plasma?"

I huffed, "Listen, I just want my Pikachu back and then I'll be out of your hair, alright?"

"Hah!" The woman seemed to think that was a joke. She pointed me to the exit where two huge looking Team Rocket thugs stood ready to pounce on anyone who dared approach. "The Boss seems to think otherwise, kid. Look I don't know who you are but the Boss requested to see you the moment you woke up. You're either in for a big promotion or..." she let it hang.

"I don't work for Team Rocket," I growled.

"Ah," this seemed to pike her curiosity a little, though not enough to ask any questions. No she knew better than that. "Well you seem to be on the mend and you're awake finally."

"How long was I out?" I questioned.

The woman considered her file. "Twenty-four hours give or take. After the cleanup crew came by and scraped you off the desert floor."

My throat went tight. What about my friends? Where were they? Cilan and Iris? Were they alright? I took a quick glance around the hospital room which was more or less empty. They were nowhere in sight.

"My friends? Where did you put them?"

The woman raised a pierced eyebrow. "Friends? Honey, I don't know. I'm a doctor, not a social entrepreneur. Go find yourself some new friends if you're that desperate!"

I clearly was not going to get much out of her. Hesitantly, I swung around in my hospital bed and placed bare, clammy feet on the cold tiled floor. My clothes were sitting on a chair beside me as I'd since been dressed in a hospital gown. "You said the Boss wanted to see me when I woke up?"

* * *

><p>Dressed and freshened up, I was escorted through what I soon realised to be the building Team Plasma had attacked only a day-and-a-half before. I passed by Team Rocket grunts busy at whatever their jobs entailed. Some watched me curiously and others didn't even bat an eye at me. I suppose they had to wonder what someone like me was doing in a place like this, following two of the meanest and biggest bodyguards I'd ever seen. Was I in trouble? I doubted it, though the looks of apprehension I received seemed to increase the higher up we went.<p>

Hallways soon became less and less crowded and the uniforms seemed to change too. The traditional Team Rocket outfits gave way to a more 'military style'. Reds and blacks became purples, greens and golds.

We approached a wide reception area where a single desk sat against the backdrop of a huge window. It was dark out. A secretarywith straight purple hair and glasses watched me over her computer monitor. I guess she was expecting me because she simply nodded and then signalled my handlers outside to a huge balcony garden.

"Send him out, Giovanni is expecting him."

My escorts immediately pushed me through the glass door though they didn't dare go through themselves. They simply signalled me down a small gravel path that I guessed would eventually lead me to my appointment.

The balcony was as big as a luxury hotel suite and full of giant potted plants native to Unova. A pond trickled and provided a home to small fish I'd never seen before. There was a single bench that faced the pond and it was occupied. My father was watching something on an e-pad. It flashed with images of a blue haired woman on a rooftop. She was fighting an older woman and her Salamence. I soon realised the blue haired woman was that psychic I'd met in the Viridian forest that eventful day I found myself kidnapped by first Team Rocket and then the Iron Masked Marauder.

The power she displayed was... unimaginable! But even so, she found herself heavily outnumbered against the older lady and her Dragon. Then all at once another figure joined the battle. One I recognised immediately. Lance of the Pokémon G-men! He fought along side the Psychic girl, using powers that I never imagined he could possibly wield! Was this for real?

Then something happened that changed everything. A giant shockwave coming from the Desert swept its way through the city. The older woman managed to see it coming and somehow managed to shield herself with what looked to be a protect attack! But the other two; Lance and the Psychic, didn't have enough time to react. They copped the surge head on. Using their hands to shield their eyes, their clothes and hair flapped about wildly in the force of the wave which attacked them like a strong headwind. Then it dissipated and the haggard pair looked dazed – as though to have had every ounce of energy drained from their bodies. They both in turn fell to their knees, passing out on the spot.

The video ended and Dad's voice sounded. "You can approach, Ash. Take a seat."

I swallowed, following his order and perched myself precariously on the edge of the park bench. My eyes took in his sombre frown and furrowed eyebrows.

"I've met that girl before," I said slowly, carefully. "She saved my life."

Dad nodded, "She is your half-sister."

The impact those words made on me was so much bigger than I would have expected. "I have a sister?"

"That's what I just said," Dad replied with a hint of indignation. "She's in trouble. That woman you saw - the one she was fighting - is a dangerous woman who has taken both her and your mother hostage."

That made my mind grind to a halt. I had to backtrack. "Wait, Mom has been kidnapped?" Pure panic suddenly rose in me like a storm surge. "What do they want with her? When did this happen? Why... did you let it happen?" I demanded.

I stood when he decided to say nothing and fell into a pace around the pond.

"Ash," Dad eventually stood up behind me and I reeled to face him.

"Dad, are you responsible for this?"

"Of course not," he retorted. "But for your own safety I've ordered to have you brought here."

"What about my friends?"

"They're safely back in the city. They are under the impression that you've gone to visit your family for a little while." Which was true... it just wasn't one of those 'happy family reunion' sorts.

I heaved a loud sigh, shaking my head slowly with the thoughts that now started to race through it. "I need to be out there. I need to find Mom."

"You'll stay right here, Ashton," Dad growled. "Like it or not, I'm not letting you out of my sights for the time being."

I had to resist the urge to snort. His fathering had come a little late... try ten years too late! I knew I didn't have a choice in the matter, but that never stopped me from escaping from the clutches of other criminal gangs like Team Magma and Galactic. How would this be any different?

'_Apart from the fact that this is your father you're talking about._' I thought to no-one but myself.

"Alright," I finally conceded, "But I want to help." I couldn't believe the words that were coming from my mouth! I was actually going to side with Team Rocket? "I want to help you find Mom."


	18. The Inner Sense

**The Inner Sense**

**Kair - ****The night of Team Plasma's Attack:**

I was sitting on the building, bloody and sore. My body was already forcing itself into a Recover as I faced her, watching her with a careful eye. She smiled at me, wide and hungry and extended a hand.

"Surely you don't want to be sitting on the roof like this all night? Especially not in that state."

She was right, I was a mess. What had once been an expensive evening gown was now in tatters. Wounds healed and I felt the painful crack of joints falling back into their rightful places. My skin and clothes were stained red with blood and I wiped a bloody nose before ignoring her offer of assistance, and helping myself to my feet.

"I made a promise to myself that day you took my son," I somehow managed to leer through a throaty growl. "I promised the next time I saw you I would kill you."

Sa'lu didn't seem fazed however; she merely straightened and raised an eyebrow, looking me up and down in my sorry state. "That's no way to talk to your grandmother. Didn't your father ever teach you to respect your elders?"

I forged a scoff and fell into a slow circle around her, letting the first of many psychic attacks form in my hands. "You're well and truly past your expiry date old lady."

Her Salamence who stood obediently beside her moved to defend its master, but instead found itself told to stand aside. Sa'lu wasn't afraid of me. Instead she simply stepped into a fighting stance, conjuring an attack of her own... a Dragon attack.

"Recall Aisha, you are not the only one with special abilities."

It was me against her and her Dragon. The odds were hopeless. At least until Lance showed up riding upon Dragonite. He landed on the rooftop behind me, ready and willing to do whatever it took. Together we were powerful, together we would have defeated her... but then it all changed with that massive shockwave. It was like some sort of freak ghost from the desert. Sa'lu saw it coming, she was prepared... but me and Lance... Somehow, I just knew it had something to do with that meteonite stone. And we were left powerless, drained of our energy... of our abilities. It sucked us dry and there we fell, our bodies sagging like heavy sacks of potatoes and our minds casting off into oblivion...

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

It was a presence beside me that caused me to stir, though this time my mind was silent. I lay in a bed fit for a king, in a castle somewhere unknown. A full moon shone in through an open window, a silent witness to all that had gone on here in Unova these past few weeks.

I'd been here days, a captive to the old Dragon Master who I had not laid eyes on since that night on the rooftop. I don't know what my father had seen in my vision, but had he anticipated this? Did he have forces on the way? Did he even know where we were? I had no idea, and no way of finding out either.

All I knew was that I was here with Delia, but Lance had not come. Had Sa'lu left him on that rooftop? Or did she finish him off once and for all, killing him and dumping his body only for it to be discovered days later floating somewhere up a river?

Delia and I were locked in a tower, in a castle that looked to be something out of the middle-ages. Was this the infamous hideout of Team Plasma? I had no idea. Apart from the occasional maid who delivered us our food rations and brought me my son we saw and spoke to nobody.

My powers were gone. I couldn't conjure a psychic, I couldn't teleport, I couldn't even use a recover if I stubbed my toe. But every so often I would receive a flash of an image or a feeling. This time it was that clouded toy-room I'd faced Silver in during my vision.

I don't know how or why, but something told me it was a place... and it was close. I had to find where they kept Silver.

I tore my eyes away from the moon and the silk curtains that blew aimlessly in the breeze. It was of no use, no matter how good a thief I was, any escape I'd attempted so far had been thwarted. Sa'lu had friends possessing powers. They called themselves the Shadow Triad and they watched us endlessly.

I heaved a light sigh, making sure so as not to waken the figure sleeping peacefully beside me. Delia and I shared our prison which included only one king-sized bed. She had mixed emotions when I came here as her new roommate. She'd been relieved at first, but the longer we spent here, the more her optimism seemed to fade.

My father had let this happen. He'd witnessed the future. Surely he had a plan. All we had to do was sit tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ash<strong>

I was given a suite to stay for the night, though I'd already slept a whole day so I really wasn't tired. Especially while I knew Mom was in trouble. Dad had a plan, he always had a plan. He told me he would reveal it in the morning. In the meantime however, I spent my time watching TV and surfing the internet. I sent an email off to Cilan and Iris to re-assure them I was ok, and to tell them I was having a blast with my parents. I had to snort at the thought. The me they perceived and the real me seemed to be worlds apart.

What had my rival Trip told me? He scoffed at the idea that I was simply a 'kid from the boonies'. Yeah, I wish. Life would have been simpler that way. No shades of grey.

"Pika, pik pik pik..." I turned to watch Pikachu on the bed beside me, he was sound asleep, his body and legs twitching and I wondered what he was dreaming about.

Little sparks started to form on his cheeks and I smirked, I guess he was dreaming of our next gym battle. I was set to battle Burgh the Bug Type Gym Leader in Castelia. That match would have to wait a little longer; at least until I knew for sure that Mom was safe.

"Pik Pik Pik!" Pikachu's cries were getting progressively louder now and I immediately frowned.

"Pikachu?" I moved to place a hand on his little shoulder. "You alright buddy? It's just a dream."

"Pikachu!" The thunderbolt erupted so suddenly that it caught everything within Pikachu's vicinity including me.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I felt volts of electricity fry me from the inside out. Pikachu's eyes burst open suddenly and he let go of his thunderbolt, allowing me to tumble backwards off the bed.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu's panicked face peered over the bed and he gave me an apologetic look.

"Bad dream huh?" I somehow managed to wheeze.

I gave myself a few moments to contemplate the carpet before I shakily pulled myself to my feet. The silk pyjamas I'd been provided had been shredded by the thunderbolt. But as I gazed out over the city and the sky that gradually began to change colour I figured dawn was on the approach. Dad would probably be up. He hardly ever slept.

Quickly dressing and pulling my cap over my eyes, I allowed Pikachu to clamber onto my shoulder and together we headed from the room. I opened the door only to be greeted by a sleepy-faced Team Rocket agent who was leaning on the door frame. She had blue hair and painted nails that looked as though they could do some serious damage.

She blinked and snapped her jaw shut mid-yawn, "You're up early."

"Uhhh," I said awkwardly. "Have you been standing there all night?"

"For the most part," she replied. "Guard duty. You must be pretty important for the Boss to request having someone posted at your door all night."

"Sorry I kept you up."

She simply smirked. "What are you talking about? I'm nocturnal. It's only just on my bedtime now," then added as an afterthought, "the name is Pixel."

Well she seemed a lot nicer than the other girl I'd met in the infirmary the day before. Although I got the sense that it wouldn't be wise to cross her, I was more than sure she had a few sinister tricks up her sleeves.

"So, speaking of the Boss, can you show me the way to his office?"

"I can, but breakfast first. Boss's orders."

Pixel directed me to a dining hall of sorts that had once been the hotel restaurant. Like the conference room before it got blasted by Team Plasma, it had royal purple carpet and walls with gold trim. Except where you would expect to see posh people dining in expensive suits and dresses there were loud people wearing Team Rocket uniforms.

Only a single table was occupied and from the looks of them, they looked as if they worked night shift and had just clocked off for the morning. They were pretty anonymous, I didn't recognise any of them... which was probably just as well.

Pixel directed me to a seat in front of a guy with orange hair that reminded me of Misty. It was him she sat down next to and offered him a mischievous smirk and a nudge. From the vibes I got, I guess they were a couple.

"Welcome to the Rocket Clan Ash," the orange haired guy said, "I'm Comet. Cool Pikachu." He then went into introducing the others on the table that went by a weird assortment of pseudo names... except for a woman named Zoë who watched me with interest.

"Hungry?" asked Zoë.

Truth be told I was starved, and my growling stomach only affirmed the fact. The others on the table exchanged laughter and food was placed in front of me – pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs... I didn't even think twice on the matter and dug right in.

The Rockets chuckled at this, but I chose to ignore them until someone commented that no matter what, I would never beat the infamous stomach of Comet. His appetite was not to be matched.

"Oh really?" I announced through a mouthful of pancakes. "I eat Rockets for breakfast! Bring it!"

Comet's eyebrow immediately rose and he sat back in his seat, "Big words coming from such a scrawny kid."

But I could tell from the determination in his eyes that he was not about to be showed up by what he perceived to be 'just some kid', and I was already onto seconds.

"Bring me another plate," he immediately ordered.

Through cheering and hooting, Comet and I wolfed our way through five helpings each before enough was enough and the orange haired Rocket had to admit defeat. It was close, we were both stuffed beyond all disbelief and I was sure my pants were about ready to burst. I received a full house of cheers and bets were settled and paid up. I didn't want to admit it to myself but I was having fun. That was until one of Dad's executives arrived on the scene and the dining hall fell silent.

Archer was a man who already knew who I was, and he greeted me with a silent stare and a slight nod. "The Boss requests your presence, Ash."

It was only then; when I glimpsed the daylight streaming through the restaurant window that I realised morning had finally come. So picking up Pikachu I bid my new-found Rocket friends farewell.

* * *

><p>"...my Dark ability has vanished, leaving me to assume that Kair's is gone too. As a result of the explosion I am assuming?" Dad already had someone in his office when I arrived. He sat on a couch in the corner and had a dishevelled look on his face – as though he hadn't slept in weeks.<p>

"Lance?"

The Dragon Master instantly stood. "Ash," he breathed.

"Wh... what are you doing here?"

But he could only offer me a sigh and a slow shake of his head, "It's a long story."

I could tell from the way Dad watched him from his post behind the desk that it wasn't a particularly great story either. Especially as we saw Lance playing with what I suddenly realised was a wedding ring.

"He's here to help us get your mother back," Dad filled.

"And your daughter?" I questioned and Dad nodded.

"Unbeknownst to my daughter, I had placed on her person a tracking chip. Our satellite coverage has her pinned in the North-East sector of the Unova region. My scouts have come back with some startling results." Dad typed into his laptop before sliding it across the table to give Lance and me a closer look. It displayed footage of a large, virtually untouched forest region. There was a mountain face and then a valley, and in it a structure that would have been otherwise missed if Dad hadn't pointed it out to us. "That is their hideout."

"It looks like an ancient castle," I commented.

"Unova is riddled with abandoned castles," added Lance, "What makes you think this one is different?"

"This does," Dad zoomed in a little more so that we hovered directly over the castle, and found a newly built helipad where a dark helicopter rested. It had a strange logo on it of two Dragonites holding a coat of arms. "That is Sa'lu's helicopter. Air travel is the only way to access this place."

"So you're amassing an army to intercept I presume?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Not quite," Dad shook his head. "Before, we were able to beat Sa'lu's people by sheer numbers. But now she also has Team Plasma on her side, and only a fraction of Team Rocket is located here in Unova. Statistically speaking, they've defeated us before the battle has even begun."

"Then how...?" I went to ask but I could tell from the smirk in Dad's gaze that he had it all sorted.

"Sa'lu made one major oversight on her part. A secret weapon I have back on hand that she doesn't even know about."

Both Lance and I exchanged worried glances before staring back at my father. "What?"

But Dad simply lent back in his seat smirking and stroking his Persian. "I have Mewtwo."

That name left an eerie echo in my mind. I choked. "M...Mewtwo?"

Dad's gaze fell cold. "No thanks to your meddling, it took nothing short of a miracle for me to get my memory back, and remember why I choose to keep you at arms length Ashton."

I swallowed, my eyes immediately falling to my shoes. Defying the actions of Team Rocket had become somewhat a hobby of mine, which was one of the reasons why Dad had me sent out of Kanto and Johto for a while. His greatest failure was losing his most expensive investment at my hands; namely Mewtwo. I'd helped the renegade clone to escape his clutches and he was supposed to forget... forever. I wanted to ask him how he managed to get his memory back but I dared not ask.

To my surprise, Lance was not entirely ignorant of Mewtwo. He simply shook his head slowly and heaved a dispassionate sigh. "So that's what you've been investing your little Mew experiments in. I'm led to assume this 'so-called' Mewtwo is a creation of yours?"

"You watch yourself, Dragon Master," Dad's threat wasn't to be taken likely. He stood from his desk and headed for the double doors to his office. "This way."

* * *

><p>"I've assembled a squadron of some of my most trustworthy agents. Experts at breaking and entering and high profile missions."<p>

The three of us stood in the elevator that seemed to keep going further and further down. Just when I was sure we were well and truly underground the doors came open and we stepped into a massive laboratory; one of the biggest I'd seen yet!

It was full of people in white lab coats, busy at work on whatever endeavour Dad had hired them for. Metal benches lined the floor and there were cages holding the occasional Pokémon. I pretended not to notice. It wasn't a pretty sight and something Team Rocket had earned its reputation on. Truth be told however, most Pokémon owned by Team Rocket either lived with their trainers or on special, secret reserves set aside for Dad's personal collection. Professor Oak had nothing on the land that my father owned.

Lance and I followed Dad through the workspaces that made up his lab and for a moment I had to wonder why in the world he'd allowed someone from the Government to come and see all of this? Had Lance secretly joined Team Rocket since the last time I saw him? The thought that someone with as much influence as he joining my Dad sickened me to my core. But even as I watched him, I saw the expression on his face seemed to state otherwise. No, there was no allegiance in his expression, it was disgust. Disgust at himself and at the things he saw. Lance was no allay to Team Rocket, but something to do with them had brought him here – had forced he and Dad to form a truce.

The answer came unexpectedly. Dad stopped us at a huge metal door and proceeded to type in a code on the pad. "My new son-in-law you may be Lance, don't for one moment believe that I won't hesitate to kill you if I find you snooping around these parts."

"I wouldn't think of any less from you, Giovanni," Lance's tone matched Dad's.

The door unsealed and came open. Instructing us to wait outside, Dad headed in and the door sealed behind him and it took a further few moments for me to connect the dots. Son-in-law... he was married... to... my half-sister!

"So that makes you my half-brother-in-law!" I blurted.

Lance turned to take me into his sights and I gave him a weird look.

He could only chuckle. "So it seems, Ash. This doesn't mean I work for Team Rocket however."

"I know how you feel, just because the leader of Team Rocket is my dad, that doesn't mean I work for them either."

"That's re-assuring to hear, Ash," Lance smiled, "Because I would hate to have to kick your butt when I break back into this place and free all of these Pokémon."

My brother-in-law was the Champion of Kanto and Johto... I played with the thought in my mind. I had to admit, this was seriously cool.

"Lance, when this is all over and things go back to normal, do you think it would be ok if I could have a Pokémon battle with you? You know... just to learn some stuff from a Champion."

"I've seen the way you battle, Ash. It would be my honour." He extended a hand to shake to seal the deal and I accepted it. "It's a deal. But I won't be going easy on you, understand?"

The door came open again but instead of it being Dad like I was expecting, it was Ariana.

"Good morning Ash!" she chirped before grabbing my arms and yanking me into a hug that verged on spine snapping.

"Ack!" I choked. "Its...good...to...see...you...too...Aunt...Ariana..." She wasn't my real Aunt; she just always liked me to call her that ever since I was little.

"Your father is just this way, follow me." She took the lead through the huge door and we continued on in silence into a dark room made of metal.

The air here was cool and sort of stale – like it'd been recycled through an air conditioner. Dad was standing at a panel imbedded in a wall and looking through a huge glass window. But it was the figure standing on the opposite side that grabbed my attention. He was all wrapped up in mechanical parts that made him look like some sort of mutant robot. He was so quiet, so still. Around him hovered what I soon realised to be another Mewtwo. This one was dark in colour with dangerous, golden eyes. I immediately felt my energy drain. Its aura... was one of darkness.

"Wh... what is that?" I stuttered through a shaky breath, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"It's my means of keeping Mewtwo's power in check," answered Dad before he moved the topic onto more pressing matters, aiming his speech at Lance. "The unit is being assembled as we speak. When the time comes, I'll introduce you to the people you are set to work with. You'll travel in by air come evening. Any questions?"

"Yes," Lance curtly replied. "Why are you showing me this? Bringing me down to see your top secret experiments? You can't possibly expect to believe I don't notice what you're up to down here."

Dad smirked knowingly, as if he knew something that we didn't, and simply replied, "Ariana will brief you on your instructions, Lance."

I frowned, "What about me? I'm going too."

"Forget it Ash! This is far too dangerous. You could get killed," Lance intervened, but Dad was indifferent.

"I could tie you to a chair Ashton and attempt to force you to stay here, but I know nothing is going to stop you from reaching your mother. You'll know what to do when the time comes."

I couldn't shake the feeling that he knew so much more than he was willing to let on...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I changed Kair's vision in chapter 7 so that she is meeting Silver in N's toy room.

Comet and Pixel belong to MikariStar.


	19. Rules of Engagement

**Rules of Engagement**

**Kair:**

"Someone is coming, are you ready?" Delia eyed me from behind the door, her breaths short and urgent.

I nodded in reply and signalled her back over to the bed, out of harm's way. I had only one chance at this, it had to count. The sound of footsteps stopped outside the door and was soon followed by the clink of keys that cranked open the ancient lock. The door came open only slightly, just enough for a hand to reach through and demand our empty food trays.

"Your trays please?" the voice of a man sounded impatiently.

Delia and I remained silent.

"Your trays please?" he sounded more urgently this time.

Seconds more passed before I spotted the curious head peer into the room. THWACK! He didn't even see the tray coming as it made contact with his face. The Team Plasma grunt reeled on the spot and hit the door, sliding down it to the ground.

"Delia! Help me drag him in!"

Delia was immediately hurrying to my aid and together we dragged our dazed prisoner into a chair. Delia grabbed rope from the curtains and together we stripped him of his Team Plasma tunic and bound him up.

That was one down; one to go... and this next one would prove to be the real test. Ordering Delia to remain behind, I made my way through the half open door and down the tower stairs, silently, one by one, counting every step. I felt so blind and deaf without my psy-senses which I had become so accustomed to using. I could no longer detect the presence of people. No more the whispering of their absent thoughts that drifted across the psy-channels. Nothing.

"Hey!" The ninja guarding the bottom of the stairwell spotted me before I saw him. He shouted and pointed an accusing finger.

I didn't allow myself the time to hesitate; instead I turned on my heels and bolted back up the steps, ninja close on my heels

"Delia!" I yelled at the partially open door to our tower prison and bolted on through. "Now!"

The woman hiding behind the door with a huge candle holder on hand closed her eyes and swung with all her might. Candle holder made contact with his face and the ninja hit the ground, out like a light. The recoil from the swing caused Delia to stagger forward only to land in my catch.

"Whew," she breathed, blowing a strand of hair from her face, "Thanks."

Taking a moment to inspect the ninja – an obvious member of this 'so-called' Shadow Triad - I made a point of removing his mask and gauntlets. He was only a kid... seventeen if that.

"Nice work, Delia," I commented on the massive bump that was already starting to form on his head. "I think he's the fire one. Help me remove his clothes."

* * *

><p>"There, how do I look?" I watched Delia through the small slit in my mask.<p>

She offered me a smirk and straightened her Team Plasma tunic which was far too big for her. "Like you're ready to go kick some butt," she offered sweetly then turned her attention to our ninja friend who now lay tied up in the bathtub of our shared bathroom. "Will he be alright?"

I turned off the tap and checked his vitals, "Sleeping like a baby. He'll be fine. He'll just have a big headache when he wakes up."

"The water should keep him occupied in the meantime," Delia bit her lip, her worry for the kid evident in her voice. "He is so young."

I didn't want to say anything, but I had a feeling he'd been under Sa'lu's guidance for some time. Perhaps a student she'd trained since birth like I'd been once. The thought only brought on more feelings for my son, which spurred me into a brisk walk across the bathroom and back into our bedchamber. "Come on, we need to move."

With Delia close in tow, I made my way back down the tower stairs this time without the worry of being caught. Keeping to the shadows of this ancient castle, we moved quickly and in silence. The place wasn't exactly crawling with Team Plasma as I was expecting. In fact we hardly came across anyone at all. The castle was built like a maze however, so it was blind luck that eventually led us to a series of bedroom chambers and what looked to be empty classrooms.

"What is this place?" Delia whispered from just behind me. "Is this a school?"

"It looks to be the case," I agreed. "But what are they teaching here? Or rather planning to teach, I haven't come across a single student yet," I frowned and continued on down the hall to a large door. It was partially open and the room occupied. Two voices sounded in playful laughter, one older and the other that of a small child; both I recognised immediately.

"Silver," my heart nearly missed a beat and without a second thought I pushed my way through the door only to find myself in a gigantic room full of children's toys. The very room I'd seen in my vision, only this time it was occupied by my son and none-other than Team Plasma's head; my cousin N. They were sitting on the floor, watching a toy train make its way around a track.

"You!" I burst, barely giving N the chance to stagger to his feet. Like an angry Ursaring in full charge, I grabbed him by the collar and threw him up against the nearest wall. The kid squirmed at my shout, his body so skinny and brittle under my grasp that he might as well have been made of paper. "So much for not knowing where Sa'lu is keeping my son! You scheming, lying son of-"

"Aisha!"

I turned to face the source of the voice that dared cut me off. An older man with an eye patch and Tea-green hair stood in the doorway. The forged look of concern on his face as ridiculous as the castle inspired outfit he was wearing.

"Who are you?" I let N go and the kid staggered out from under me.

"I am Ghetsis, the Head Sage," he offered a gentle hand in a gesture of peace but I chose to ignore it.

Instead I threw a cautious glance over at Delia who made a point of picking Silver from the floor. "Let us go, '_Head Sage'_," I spoke with a sneer, "Before I take this out on your other eye."

"Please Aisha, there is no need for threats. I am a peaceful man. I don't intend you, your son or your friend any harm. Please understand it is Sa'lu who is behind this... this..."

"Kidnapping?" I filled. "Imprisonment... and since we're on the topic, how do you know my birth name? Only those affiliated with Sa'lu know it."

"I knew your mother Aisha, she was a student here for... several years while your Grandmother made her name in the underground world."

I swallowed at the impact of his words and his face took on a look of sorrow. "News of her death... was not easy for me to take. She was like a sister to me, more-so than your Grandmother."

"You're Sa'lu's brother, N's father," the dots connected quickly.

"I'm sorry our meeting couldn't have been on better terms."

It didn't take long for me to notice the sound of urgent footsteps past the door as the hallway beyond became a hive of activity. The fact didn't miss Ghetsis either.

"My people have just been alerted by a helicopter on the approach. It looks as though it belongs to Team Rocket."

I shifted on my feet, the deep pit of dread in my stomach lifting slightly.

"I have to commend your father, Aisha, for finding us so quickly."

A woman with fat, blonde curls showing from beneath her Team Plasma hood entered the room behind Ghetsis and stood at attention. She had a Pokéball on hand that no doubt contained something that would thwart any further escape attempt.

"My dear, would you escort our guests back to their room please?" Ghetsis offered a friendly order. But much to his surprise, she remained still. "Did you not hear me?"

A smirk slowly made its way across her face and that was when it dawned on him she was not there to follow his orders. The expression on his face barely had the chance to drop before I suddenly jammed my palm into his nose, breaking it instantly.

"Ahhhh!" Sa'lu's brother yelled jump-kicked him in the face. He hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

I stole a glance with my father's favourite tracker dressed in Team Plasma garb; Agent Domino, "It's about time you showed up."

She simply shrugged and together we took a moment to push N into a seat and use his own bracelets to handcuff him. "I'm here now aren't I."

Grabbing my son from Delia's grasp, I barely had the chance to comprehend how much he'd grown before moving to make our escape.

"Wait!" the teenager's holler beat us to the door.

I briefly inclined my head in his direction, "What is it, N?"

"Take me with you. You won't get out of here without someone to guide you. I... I can help you,"

I had to scoff at this, "I would rather take my chances." Unable to resist, I turned my whole body to face him, to eye him down one last time and watch him struggle under his bonds. "And if I ever see you near my son again, I'll make sure you'll never be able to have children of your own."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't wanna take N up on his offer?" Domino whispered beneath an impatient breath.<p>

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate," I retorted, signalling for her to get back into the shadows.

N wasn't lying when he said this place was impossible to navigate on our own. And as we kept to the shadows and out of the watchful gaze of Team Plasma, our journey was as slow as it was long.

Silver was getting restless, even despite knowing he had to keep quiet. The boy clung to me as I held him in my arms, watching me with a gaze as intense as his father's. He was so beautiful. But I couldn't dwell on that just yet, not while I still had to figure a way out of here.

"We're going the wrong way, I already told you," Domino growled.

"We weren't exactly heading anywhere when you were leading us, 009," I accused. "And _you're_ the one with infiltration experience."

"Which is exactly why I should be leading!" she huffed.

"Both of you, quiet," Delia cut us off. "You're giving me a headache, and besides I can hear someone."

We all fell silent, pressing our backs up against the shadowy walls of a hidden alcove. Two Team Plasma agents hurried past, exclaiming their worries about having lost the Team Rocket helicopter they'd been tracking.

"I sure hope that doesn't mean they've abandoned us," worried Domino.

But I refuted her, "I doubt it. Team Rocket doesn't operate like that."

We fell silent again as we continued on, passing through corridors that seemed endless, and spiralling staircases that made our legs ache. Until eventually we came across a large hall. Giant pillars held up a ceiling so high we couldn't see it in the darkness. Candles struggled against blackness, but provided us just enough light to make it evident that we'd entered into a ceremony hall of sorts. Down the end of a long, red carpet was an empty throne and above it large, tainted glass windows bearing the image of N dressed in royal attire.

"A bit big-headed don't-cha think?" Domino raised an eyebrow.

I smirked in her general direction and moved us onward, crossing the hall to what was hopefully an exit on the other side. But we never quite made it as from the shadows of looming pillars stepped two ninjas.

Domino, Delia and I all stopped in our tracks, eyeing them off dangerously.

"You're gonna let us pass, you hear me?" Domino growled in her teenage slur.

The ninja's said nothing, rather choosing to look past her and address me. "What have you done with our friend?" they eyed me dressed in their friend's garb.

"He's otherwise occupied," I replied in kind.

Needless to say they weren't impressed. The grass-type stepped up to me, "You realise we cannot let you leave here." I could pick up in his voice that he too was only young.

"And you realise we're not submitting without a fight."

Domino's hands went to her belt and she pulled two Pokéballs, tossing them both in the air. A Trubbish and a Watchog appeared.

But I kept my eyes trained on the grass-type member of the Triad. "I've been trained under Sa'lu's regime, I know what its like. And you know how hard it is to beat one of her students."

I could see his cocky smile beneath his mask and he signalled his friend forward. "You take care of that one, I want Sa'lu's Granddaughter to myself."

Space was something we needed, so handing Delia Silver I signalled her over to the throne where she would be safe from harm's way. The Shadow Master was already lining me up in to battle, circling me with a feline slink. I bowed my head in his direction as was custom and took in several deep breaths. I hadn't trained for a while; it was time to see how sloppy I'd gotten.

The Triad Ninja started with a series of twirling jump kicks which I evaded with a simple backward somersault. A foot came at my head just as I landed and I caught it, twisting it and sending the ninja spinning. But his free foot came around quickly and kicked me in the head. He hit the ground on his haunches and I staggered backwards, seeing stars.

He went in for a roll kick with the intention of knocking my feet out from under me, but a sideways flip was all it took for me to get out of the way. He leapt back to his feet but I was already waiting, my palm slamming into his chest with the force of a Tauros. Only half the size of my father, the kid tumbled backwards head over heels and I came at him with a series of high kicks that he copped in the head.

The kid let out a snarl and tumble-rolled out of the way before flinging himself to his feet. He staggered into a defensive stance, wiping the underside of his nose that had started to seep with blood onto his mask.

"You're good without your psy-powers to rely on," he commented.

I wasn't willing to let it get to my head just yet, not while I was already starting to feel my muscles seize.

"But I've never been one to play by your rules," he smirked.

It was only then that I noticed the battle between Domino's Pokémon and the water-type member of the Triad taking place around us. It was a momentary distraction that proved stupid as suddenly and unexpectedly I found myself the subject of a Razor Leaf attack.

I reeled on the spot, my body twisting and contorting to avoid the razor sharp leaves. One got me on the shoulder and the other in the calf, cutting right through my outfit and leaving deep gashes in my skin.

"Ahh!" I bellowed and hit the ground, barely rolling out of the way of a Vine Whip attack.

Staggering to my feet, I bolted for a pillar, using the momentum of my run to bolt up it and back flip over the grass-ninja and avoid his attack. But he saw my move and the moment I landed his jump kick sent me flying backwards into another pillar that cracked upon my impact. I hit the ground hard, wheezing and winded, coughing up a nice glop of blood from where I'd bit my tongue.

"You're good, but not good enough," the ninja was already circling me, grinning his greasy face off. He was already conjuring a Solarbeam in his hands. Not as powerful as a Pokemon's but still it would pack a punch.

I had to squint at his brightness, my mind racing with every possible counter but I came up empty. My best option was to run toward him and hope that I would end up close enough that he would take part of the hit. But the chance wasn't given me as from nowhere a mighty bellow erupted followed by one of the biggest Hyperbeams I'd ever seen.

The ground by the ninja's feet exploded and he flew backwards, his body hitting a pillar and practically snapping like a twig. He hit the ground and stayed down.

The sounds of footsteps made their way across the hall and moments later Lance's form appeared from around the pillar. His face awash with concern, he greeted me with a hurried, "Are you alright?"

I allowed him to help me to my feet, never more relieved to see him, and spotted his band of friends consisting of several of Giovanni's best personnel, and much to my surprise, his son.

Seeing that he was suddenly so out-numbered, the water-type ninja immediately pulled out of his battle with Domino's Pokémon and promptly vanished into the shadows. And I realised we only had a matter of time before we found ourselves inundated with the rest of Team Plasma.

"Mom!" the kid named Ash made a bolt for his mother, falling into her arms in an awkward hug that encompassed Silver. Delia embraced him through tears and that was when I realised that I too was crying.

Delia headed for us, handing me Silver who I took into my arms and never wanted to let go.

"Dada!" The boy gave his father a grinning squeal and I watched as every single emotional barrier Lance had put up since his abduction crumbled and fell.

"Hey kiddo," He pulled the both of us into a tight hug before managing to pry him from my arms. Silver giggled happily as Lance smothered him with hugs and kisses and spun him around in a playful dance.

"Kair, we really need to get out of here," Comet approached me, casting the room a careful glance. "We only have a five minute window before all hell breaks loose."

I nodded, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>The helicopter was basically waiting at the front door, its pilots – Pierce and Pixel - humming urgently for us to get in and seated.<p>

We took off at the crack of dawn for the safety of the mountains in the direction of Castelia city, but our troubles weren't over just yet as Team Plasma made a point of pursuing us.

"I've got a chopper on our tail, Pierce," Pixel announced through her head-set. "Military-style. They're armed to the teeth."

"Can we out-run it?" demanded Pierce.

But Pixel shook her head, "I don't think so."

Pierce cursed, "Evasive manoeuvres. People in the back, hang on, this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

The Team Plasma helicopter came out of nowhere. Twice our size, they made an attempt at lining up with us where we all copped a glance at the Liepard that stood in its open side-door.

"Pierce! They've got Liepard power!" I hollered a warning, instinctively wrapping my arms around my son who sat soundly in my lap.

We quickly panned out of the way of the Liepard's Hyperbeam attack, taking a dive down into a valley and using the mountains as our cover.

Team Plasma took another tactic and hovered overhead with the intention of lowering into us.

I heard Pierce and Pixel jointly curse before I felt my insides squish into my ribcage and we made a quick pan left and upwards once again. We sped up and they caught up. We moved and they were on us. So it wasn't long before another Hyperbeam formed, and this time we weren't able to avoid it. It hit us in the tail and sent our chopper into an instant, down-ward spiral. Alarms wailed and faces contorted and blurred. The ground came rushing up to meet us... jagged mountains peaks and endless forest... the white flash filled my eyes and suddenly we found ourselves vanishing into the speed of light...


	20. Fight or Flight

**Fight or Flight**

**March 26 – 23 Years Ago**

_Aisha was in a hurry. She'd already spotted his car coming up the long road to their mountain home. He was early. Giovanni never came home early. _

_Her ride was set to arrive in half-an hour but she realised she would have to make other arrangements. Her moves sluggish and impaired by the massive belly she carried around, Aisha threw into a suitcase whatever she could carry. She wasn't sure how long she would be gone... all she knew for sure was that she couldn't let him take away her baby. _

_The remnants of an argument she'd had with both Giovanni and her own mother were still fresh in her mind. And Aisha knew the moment she'd seen the deadly look in Sa'lu's eyes it was time to run. Run and never let her get her evil hands on her precious daughter. _

_The baby kicked in her belly, one that spoke of worry at all the negative, urgent emotions she was being fed. "It's going to be alright, my daughter." Aisha cooed, taking a moment to stop and give her stomach a rub, "We will be safe."_

_Running away had never been on the agenda, not while Giovanni had never failed to treat her like a queen. He would be furious... she knew. Now one crossed the Crime Lord and got away with it. But this was different, and she hoped and prayed that some day he would find it in his heart to forgive her. _

_Aisha grabbed for her suitcase and went to make her final journey from the room, but just then stopped to remember her journal sitting on her bedside table. She turned to reach for it, only to spot the figure that appeared in the doorway to the balcony. _

"_Where are you going, Aisha?" Sa'lu sneered. _

_Aisha halted in her tracks, desperately swallowing down the panic and fear of her demon of a mother._

"_Away," She said simply. She cast a glance at the car that was already making its way through the main gate and up the driveway. "Somewhere where you can't get your hands on my daughter."_

"_Well I have to say, I am disappointed. Your husband and I had an agreement, he won't respond well to this sort of news I am sure." She too spotted the car. _

_It was too late, her window was closed. No, no... she still had time. Aisha's eyes darted about the room. She was too big and slow to try to run, and her luggage would only slow her down now. She dropped the suitcase on the bed and heaved a defeated sigh._

_And despite her panic, she forced tears to form in her eyes. "I... I don't want you to do this, Mother. Don't I even have the right to rear my daughter the way that I want?"_

_Sa'lu offered her a sympathetic gaze but Aisha had seen the deadliness in her eyes. Her mother was far from genuine. Not while her blood and core were now polluted with the selfishness and hunger for power that came with practicing the Shadow Arts of Dragon Mastery. _

_The woman moved to help Aisha into a seat by the window but Aisha had other ideas. Her face awash with tears, Aisha asked her mother to fetch her a wet face cloth from the bathroom. The woman obliged and that was when Aisha followed her and snatched the pokéball from her mother's belt. _

_Sa'lu reeled just as Aisha hurled it through the window and the Dragonite formed; its dead eyes signifying Sa'lu's Shadow Mastery. But the Shadow arts had nothing on her, not while Aisha, a seer, was still able to convince it. _

"_Dragonite! Help me!" she started to appeal to it, even in spite of her mother's attempts at silencing her. "Let me take mastery of you and I will free you from your Shadow prison."_

"_Silence!" Sa'lu shrieked, her hands covering her daughter's mouth in attempt to stifle her. But it would prove to be of no avail. _

_Sa'lu did the only thing she could think of right then, she reached for the first object in reach – a bottle of perfume – and smashed it into Aisha's head. The woman fell like a sack of potatoes. Sa'lu barely managed to catch her and through much struggling she directed her still moaning daughter into the bathtub. _

_Cursing out loud and pacing, she realised if Giovanni saw any of this the deal would be off. Her empire... her plans, would all be ruined. No! Sa'lu gave Aisha a dangerous leer. "You only brought this upon yourself Aisha. I can't let you stop what has already been put in motion."_

_The woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Out cold, there was nothing Aisha could do to stop Sa'lu from pulling a hunting dagger and making several deep cuts up her wrist and arm. Then running the bath, she let Aisha's arm drift about in the warm water which soon turned a deep shade of red. She smothered the dagger in Aisha's fingerprints and dropped it on bloodstained tiles. Then calling upon her Dragonite, she picked up Aisha's journal and fled the scene, allowing for the turn of events to shape the future. _

_Days later she would deliver Aisha's journal to Giovanni with the 'suicide note', claiming she'd received it in the mail... that Aisha had posted it to her before carrying out her own death. And so stricken with grief, Giovanni would believe her. She would be able to take the child that had been cut out of her dead mother's corpse. _

_It would take years for Sa'lu to realise how much of Aisha lived on in the girl. And that she would take an active part in Sa'lu's eventual downfall..._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

**Ash**

I blinked away the dots from in front of my eyes, dazed and confused... where was I? I glanced around at the view before me. I was sitting on a cliff... we all were... well those who were in the helicopter.

BOOM! A loud blast shook the ground beneath us and echoed across the mountains as what had once been our get-away exploded into a million pieces. We'd been teleported, but what had done this? The realisation came in the form of a familiar figure that suddenly appeared overhead, hovering silently, purple eyes watching us.

"Mewtwo?" I voiced with a mix of surprise and relief.

But he said nothing. A thick brace wrapped around his ankle, he panned around us and landed beside a man who had since stepped from a second helicopter. Giovanni. A third and a fourth helicopter circled around Team Plasma, ordering them to land under the threat that their fates would not be so lucky. It was an ambush. Team Rocket had them cornered.

I shakily got to my feet only to find myself assaulted by Mom's hugs, "Are you alright honey? You're not hurt?"

"Mom! Mom! I'm fine!" I wheezed through her hug, exchanging glances with Pikachu who looked up at me from the ground with an amused grin.

Dad approached us, placing a gentle hand on Mom's shoulder and she turned and hugged him, thanking him. But we soon came to realise his objective was only half over. Once he'd made the assessment that all was well he ordered the Plasma people to be rounded up and bound by the ankles and wrists.

I cringed at the rough treatment they suffered at the hands of my Dad's men, who now outnumbered them four to one. This alone was one of the main reasons why I wanted to get as much distance between me and the underworld. Their ethics where... harsh to say the least.

Dad made a point of pacing the ground around them, his figure tall and imposing. He demanded information on the whereabouts of a certain figure. Someone by the name of Sa'lu. But when no one spoke, he glanced at a woman I recognised as agent Domino. She took a moment to locate and point out the person who had the information he sought. Dad nodded and suddenly two of his biggest grunts pounced on none other than the Team Plasma Commander who had been involved in the meteonite incident only nights before.

I cringed at the thought of what would happen to him, or what measures it would take to get the information out of him. But whatever happened, they made sure to take him away from the rest of us. I hugged Mom tightly, relieved that she was now safely under the watchful eye of Dad again, but at the same time silently begging that things could get back to normal and I could resume my Pokémon journey... and pretend that I didn't actually come from this sort of life.

Half an hour later and we had directions. We were making a stop-over in the Desert Resort where it all began...

* * *

><p>"The ancient city, its changed," the blue haired Rocket who called himself Pierce frowned, watching our approach on the radar.<p>

"No kidding," Comet agreed, "Scans have revealed that several technological modifications have been made to the city, particularly in the temple chambers where we found the primary metenonite shard."

Dad hummed in thought as he stood over the computer readout and rubbed his chin with a hand. "This doesn't surprise me. It's only natural that the woman would want to seek out a new outpost to continue her plans."

"And what plans would they be?" my sister who sometimes called herself Aisha and other times Kair copied dad's frown.

It was still so weird… the idea that I had a half-sister. I couldn't quite wrap my mind around it. I sat on a seat in front of a computer that scanned the terrain below us. Mom sort of hovered about in the background keeping one eye on me and another on the Team Rocket operations that went on around us. She was in the loop, I knew that much. I'd always known she'd worked for dad before they got married, what I didn't realise until then however, was how involved with Team Rocket she actually was.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned but no one heard me. Instead all I received was a warning glance from Mom that told me it wasn't a good idea for me to pry into Dad's business. Not while he had his battle face on. Oh yes I knew that look, it meant whoever this 'Sa'lu' person was, they had to watch out because there would be hell to pay.

We landed in an open area of the city where the buildings were so run-down there was hardly anything left of them. Dad organised the landing party and ordered Mom and I to remain behind under the watchful eye of several of his bodyguards plus Mewtwo.

"I'm coming!" I burst to my feet, casting Dad a determined glare.

I expected him to fight it but to my surprise, Dad simply gave me a smirk and nodded, granting me permission to come along. "Stick close to me, Ash."

The ancient city held a ghost-like eeriness, sending shivers up my spine. We wandered empty, sandy streets that seemed strangely cool despite our location in the heart of the desert. I walked in step with Dad, surrounded by his best agents who continued ahead and scanned the area.

"Sir," Pierce saluted. "It seems Sa'lu's entire operation is situated underground, in the temple at the city centre. We have been able to locate various entry points scattered around about."

"Very good," Dad nodded his approval. "Organise the forces, we'll storm the complex and hopefully take her out in one strike. No doubt she is already aware of our presence here, so be prepared for anything."

"Yes sir," Pierce saluted and relayed the order.

Before we knew it, Dad's people emerged from all places imaginable. Every entry located was bashed in and Pokémon were released from their Pokéballs. Soon enough Pierce returned with a worried frown on his brow. "There is no sign of her as yet, but we appear to have found something. Something you should see."

"Lead the way."

We followed the Team Rocket commander through massive double doors and into a huge, domed building. A temple I guess. There the ancient feel very quickly changed into something more modern, something more sinister. Stone walls and floors soon found themselves covered in metal plating. Various wires and panels hung from the walls and extended up into a domed ceiling that spat and sprayed with electricity. We rounded a platform, looking down on an area now full of work benches, computers and lab equipment.

"What is this?" I questioned out loud, letting my eyes fall across a whiteboard covered in pictures of children ranging from infants to toddlers to teenagers.

Kair met us in the central workspace. She stood quietly behind the girl named Pixel who tapped away at a computer that had no doubt been hacked. Both had sickened expressions written all over their faces.

"We think we know what Sa'lu is up to," Kair stood to greet my... _our_ dad. She pointed him to the screen. "These are the files of orphans from orphanages all over Unova. Sa'lu is performing experiments on them with the Mew serum she bought off you. She is trying to create a superhuman army."

"I suspect this is to take over the Dragon Clan," Lance who had been flicking through various filing cabinets joined us. "As a start anyway."

Dad's face formed into a dangerous scowl. I knew what he was thinking. The woman was attempting to beat him to his ultimate goal. She needed to be stopped.

"Take what you can. Destroy the rest. Make sure this place is completely obliterated."

"If you think thwarting my plans is going to be that easy then you have another thought coming, Giovanni!" a loud shrill sounded unexpectedly from behind us.

Each face turned suddenly in the direction of the older woman who entered the chamber from the top of a flight of stairs. She had two dark Pokéballs in her hands which she released and two Dragons formed on the floor at the bottom of the stairs; a Salamence and what I later found out to be a Haxorus.

"What you see there is only a fraction of the bigger picture." The woman's long, silver hair looked electric. Her crooked smile sent shivers up my spine. There was a darkness about her. I felt it in every part of my core... her aura... wasn't there.

I immediately swallowed, unconsciously backing into Dad who placed a protective hand on my shoulder before pushing me behind him under the care of Kair.

"It's over Sa'lu." Dad snarled with the deadliness of a Houndoom. "No matter where you go, I will hunt you down."

The woman however didn't seem intimidated in the least. She simply smirked and casually made her way down the stairs.

"As usual, Giovanni, you're all talk. You're little raid proves nothing in the bigger picture. I will defeat you before you get your hands into that glorified clown costume of yours and pull out a Pokéball."

"You and what army?" the words barely escaped Dad's lips when with the click of Sa'lu's fingers a slew of figures stepped from every shadow imaginable. Some were dressed as ninjas and others wearing the infamous Team Plasma tunic. They outnumbered us four to one. And that was when it impacted, we'd just walked into a trap.

Add their Pokémon to the mix and I realised the battle would be over before it even started. I heard Dad swear under his breath, cursing at the fact that he'd not only been had but his only means of changing the stakes (namely Mewtwo) he'd left behind in the helicopter to look after Mom and Silver.

"I only want a couple of things from you," continued Sa'lu. "And I will leave you alone to do your destroying."

"Over my dead body, Sa'lu," snapped Dad.

The woman had to laugh at him.

"I fail to see the humour in the situation," Dad responded coldly which made her mouth snap shut, "Because I'm deadly serious."

"Oh it's the irony I suppose," Sa'lu grinned. "Because you see, those were the sentiments express by your late wife before I slit her wrists and left her in that bathtub."

The air suddenly seemed to be sucked out of the room and I saw with my own eyes the pillar of strength that was my own father start to waver.

"You... didn't," Kair's shout beat Dad to the punch. "You killed my mother you sick, twisted pile of-!" Kair was suddenly bolting across the room, her hands aimed for the pulse in Sa'lu's throat but she didn't make it.

Two Dragons went from being dead still to lashing out at her in Sa'lu's defence.

"No!" Lance attempted to intervene, calling on his Dragonite who blasted a Hyperbeam and sent the Haxorus flying into a wall.

Sa'lu's people were quick to react, overpowering both Lance and Kair. Kair they held onto while they pushed Lance along with his Dragonite back over to us.

"Like I said, Giovanni, I only want two things from you," Sa'lu continued.

"I presume my daughter is one of those two," grumbled Dad and the woman nodded, pointing a finger in my direction.

"The other being your son."

There was no warning. All at once, Sa'lu's people piled all over me, their Pokémon thwarting Dad's attempts to stop them. Pikachu on my shoulder sent out as series of Thunderbolts but in the end proved useless as I felt hands grab me by the clothes. Shoving Pikachu from my shoulder they pulled me across the room away from Dad and the rest of Team Rocket. I heard Dad's bellow but it was muffled in the commotion. Pokémon were released from their balls, adding to the chaos. The fighting started and before we knew it the massive chamber was filled with violence. A hand smothered my face, holding a rag doused in sleep powder over my nose and mouth. And soon after the world around me went dark...


	21. Destiny

**Destiny**

**Kair:**

I was the first to waken. Coughing on the stench of sleep powder that stung my nostrils, I harked and spat until I was sure my windpipe was clear of it. I sat upright, bumping into the sleeping figure that had been placed beside me. The kid looked a mess... hell we both did. We shared a two person seat in the back of a military helicopter. Our hands and ankles were handcuffed to the seat making it evident that Sa'lu had no intention of letting us go anytime soon.

"Ah, you're awake," my grandmother smiled at me from across the chopper. She sat facing us but with her back to the piloting station. "I must apologise for the brute of my people. I didn't intend for you to get so roughed up so early in the game." For some reason her apology didn't insight much reassurance in my mind.

"What do you want with us, Sa'lu?" I leered. I could taste blood on my lip. I must have bitten it somewhere in the struggle.

The woman leaned back in her seat with a contented sigh. "I want to use you in another agreement with your father."

"Psssh," I spat.

But she raised a hand to silence me, "Now now, hear me out my spirited granddaughter. As you know I have my heart set on training your son."

"Forget it!"

"I will have him again. I can guarantee it. It's just a matter of time."

I wanted to scoff at the woman, to laugh and spit in her face. But I knew her well enough to realise that she didn't make these sorts of promises without already having a series of plans up her sleeve.

"What I want to propose to you and your father is that I take you was well as your son. And with my supervision you will be able to see him and bring him up along with me in the ways of the Shadow Dragon Clan."

"My father will never allow it!" I fought.

"Fair enough," she shrugged, unconcerned by my response. "Then I will just have to take your son by force, and you will never see him again. The choice is yours Aisha, either convince your father to let me take you and Silver or I'll just have to..." she let it hang.

"Or you'll what? You'll kill me like you did my mother?" I seethed.

Sa'lu heaved a dispassionate sigh, rubbing the rim of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. "Just think about it, will you, Aisha?" She pulled herself from her seat and joined the pilot in the front of the helicopter.

"That didn't answer the question on what she wants with me," Ash's voice croaked from beside me, and I realised for the first time he was awake. "She asked for me personally."

"It's probably nothing. Leverage. You know, to get Giovan...er... our father to succumb to her terms."

The kid didn't seem convinced.

"We'll figure it out sooner or later Ash." I whispered. "Just stay by me ok. We'll find a way out of this."

* * *

><p>"Aisha, let me tell you a story about where my father came from."<p>

We wandered the streets of Lacunosa Town; a town so tiny it was hardly a speck on the map. Cobble stone lined the streets and houses. The sun was beginning to set, its orange and red glow bouncing off the massive stone walls that surrounded us and setting the place ablaze with colour. It was Sa'lu, Ash and me accompanied by Sa'lu's Shadow Triad friends wandering through a small market that was in the process of closing up for the night. I had no idea where Sa'lu's army had gotten up to. I could only assume this was too public a place for the Shadow Clan or Team Plasma to show themselves just yet.

"It is said that a fierce and dangerous Ice-Dragon Pokémon lives close by, outside the boarders of the town. It fell from the heavens, like an angel cast out of heaven. It crashed into the earth and with a hunger so bloodthirsty and fierce that during the night it would carry off and consume Pokémon and Human alike."

"Sounds... delightful," I muttered.

"So the villagers built this wall to stop it from coming, and then issued a decree that no one was to leave their homes during the night. This is where my father came from, before he moved to Kanto and joined the Dragon Clan by marrying my mother. He used to bring me here when I was little and tell me stories of this Dragon Pokémon. He called it Kyurem. And he told me, that when I grew up to become a master of Dragons not even I would be able to control this abomination."

I swallowed, immediately knowing where this was heading. "But you're going to try anyway aren't you? You're going to attempt to capture a Pokémon that would sooner eat you than submit to you."

Sa'lu simply smirked and handed me a purse containing several coins. "I suggest you and your little brother go and purchase yourself some warmer clothing. This evening is going to get very cold."

* * *

><p>No sooner did the sun set that, true to Sa'lu's words, the town's people vanished into their homes. We were alone as we stepped into the main square which was a good fifty yards in diameter. In the centre of the square, a lonely fountain quietly trickled and seemed dwarfed by the space around it; space that seemed so wasted considering how small the town itself was. It was on the fountain's ledge that Sa'lu instructed Ash and I to sit while she demanded a report from her Shadow Triad friends.<p>

One of the Triad held what look to be a device that measured changes in the weather. "Nothing on the radar just yet."

Sa'lu nodded, "Give it some time."

"I highly doubt the Dragon is simply going to come to you," I couldn't resist the sneer. "I don't think he's _that_ hungry."

"No you're right," unexpectedly, Sa'lu agreed. "That's why I have your brother with me."

Both Ash and I stopped at this, the kid's eyes immediately going wide and panicked.

"Pardon?" I leered as though the woman had a screw loose.

But she simply stared at me like I was the most ignorant person to be graced by her presence. "You have no idea do you Aisha?"

I maintained my stare.

"Even your brother knows what I am talking about," then to Ash, "don't you Ashton."

The boy swallowed immediately and I watched his head fall into a nod.

The thought impacted me like a Hyperbeam to the head. "You have an ability."

"Yes," he said slowly... quietly.

"Oh don't be so modest about it, child." Sa'lu simply chuckled. "You see, Aisha, on the day of his birth Ash was bestowed with a great gift. Given to him by the legendaries themselves... well _a_ legendary. And as a result Ash alone has met with more legendary Pokémon than any other Human in history. They are drawn to him. He is an Aura Guardian, a Seer. It is his destiny to unite all Pokémon and Humans. He is the chosen one."

The idea... the prospect was unbelievable. Impossible! Ludicrous! I wanted to laugh in Sa'lu's face and tell her how utterly stupid she was being. But there was just something about the way Ash held himself. He knew it all already. Somewhere deep inside, he knew everything she'd spoken to be true.

"Ash?" I questioned him, but he remained silent. Swallowing he shed a single tear, aiming his gaze at the woman I so hated. "You're using me to lure that Dragon Pokémon. You're going to enslave it like you have your other Dragons."

And Sa'lu nodded, "That is correct."


	22. In the Shadow of Kyurem Pt 1

**In the Shadow of Kyurem**

"_Sir! Our sources have come back with the location of Sa'lu."_

_Giovanni's eyes darted across the data readout on the console in front of him. A map of Unova pointed them in the direction of a small dot in the north-east. _

"_It seems they're headed toward __Lacunosa Town__. She has minimal accompaniment with her also."_

"_Excellent," Giovanni nodded. "Prepare the squadron at once."_

"_I'll go ahead then," Lance who had been hovering around in the background jumped to the fore with a look of determination. He pulled Dragonite's Pokéball from his belt. "You can meet me there." _

_Giovanni allowed the Dragon Master to go. He didn't need the likes of a nosy Government-Man hanging around his operation. _

_To say that Giovanni was furious at the recent turn of events was surely an underestimate. As far as he was concerned, Sa'lu had just signed her own death warrant. He would make sure she received in full what she had coming for her. _

_His mind was so sharp, so focused on his objective that to concentrate on anything else like the revelation of Sa'lu having killed his former wife, would surely derail him. No he would allow himself a time to deal with that... just not right now. _

"_Giovanni," the concerned touch of his current wife broke him from his thoughts and he found himself smashing yet another empty glass in his hands. Ice and glass shards sprayed down over his shoes though he failed to notice this. _

"_Giovanni, please tell me they're not going to hurt him," Delia's face was awash with tears, her concern only spurring him on toward the final kill. _

_Delia clutched his arm though his composure remained rigid, his body stone cold. With a clenched jaw, Giovanni spoke, "We will find him, Delia. Sa'lu will pay dearly for this."_

* * *

><p>Evening became night and still we waited. I watched the moon rise over black mountain peaks that were barely visible over the town's high walls. The evening hadn't been particularly cool to begin with, but then as the night drew on a breeze blew through so cold it chilled us to the core. A mist began to descend, and this combined with the deadness of the evening, gave Lacunosa a haunted feel. Then to add to the effect, each of us was dressed in strange winter robes with spiralled markings, making us look like we were members of a crazy cult.<p>

Around about midnight seven human shadows appeared in the square. I went to stand but a warning glance from Sa'lu was all it took for me to park my now numb butt back down on the fountain ledge.

Sa'lu's Shadow Triad friends made sure to stand defensively between us and the approaching group while Sa'lu greeted them.

"My sister, are the preparations complete?" I recognised him immediately. Ghetsis and his Sage companions appeared through the fog and stopped just short of us at the fountain.

"Ready and waiting, Ghetsis," Sa'lu gave her half-brother a leer; one that spoke of their little tolerance for one another.

"And how exactly do you expect to use Ash to attract this 'so-called' legendary?" I interrupted the cold sibling exchange.

"Two ways," unconcerned by my abruptness, Sa'lu turned to face me. "We either throw him into the dragon's lair and let the dragon decide if he is worthy of his 'chosen' status. Or we attract the dragon to him like this...". Without even thinking twice on the matter Sa'lu threw out a Twister attack aimed for Ash. The kid didn't even get the chance to react. One moment he was sitting next to me on the fountain ledge and the next he found himself completely engulfed in the dragon attack.

"Ahhh!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as the twister lifted him clean off the ground and into the sky above our heads. It spiralled across the town square to a clearing away from the rest of us where there Sa'lu unleashed a Dragon Rage on him.

The kid convulsed at the attack, his yells getting louder and more intense.

"Stop it you sick freak!" I screamed at the witch of a woman, leaping to my feet only to be held down by three Shadow Ninjas. I lashed out at one but the other two came at me with a quick kick to the gut and a palm to my face. My knees hit concrete about the same time that Sa'lu released Ash from his twister prison and he tumbled to the ground, winding himself.

"He's just a kid Sa'lu! How can you do that and still call yourself human?"

The old woman simply smirked at me, indifferent to my accusations, "It worked didn't it?"

I didn't even notice it until she pointed it out. It had suddenly gotten _very_ cold. I gasped at the chill that went down my spine. The concrete ground beneath our feet iced and the very water in the fountain slowed before freezing over completely. It started to snow, and that was when the feeling came over us, we were not alone...

"Its here," Sa'lu squinted through the snowfall. "Prepare yourselves."

Before I knew it, I was once again jumped by Sa'lu's triad friends. I yowled through their treatment but in the end proved powerless as they lifted me up into the ice of the fountain. Wrapping my arms around the back of the concrete, snake-like spout they bound me in vines created by the Grass Type Ninja. I struggled, kicked and screamed but it was useless. They retreated and I found myself standing alone in the middle of a giant, frozen fountain.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

Sa'lu stepped up to join me, offering me a sympathetic gaze. "Aisha if I'd told you the real reason why I abducted you, then you wouldn't have co-operated nearly as easily as you have."

"What are you talking about?" I growled. "You're feeding me to your Dragon?"

"I am sorry Granddaughter." She ran a gentle hand along my cheek, "Your sacrifice won't be forgotten. It's for the greater good."

"Bullshit!" I spat at her square in the face, my slag practically freezing over before it even made it to her chin.

The woman chose not to react. Not while the loud screech of something huge and approaching fast echoed across the town square. Sa'lu quickly followed by her companions retreated back across the square, finding safety in the buildings of the town. They took Ash with them, holding him fast even in spite of his relentless struggling. We were very obviously related. But as long as they had him under their care, it meant I only had one thing to worry about. Me.

I tugged at my bonds, though the vines that had since been cut off the Ninja held me tight. I heard the low thud of something landing in front of me and couldn't resist the urge to peer through the snowfall. In an instant I felt every single joint in my body freeze up. There was nothing I could do but to watch its approach, the temperature dropping rapidly with every step it took toward me. My insides started to feel like rock... so cold... so sluggish.

The ten foot shadow stepped up onto the frozen fountain and loomed over me, beady, hungry eyes watching me, skin so think it might as well have been made of ice, and teeth and claws so sharp they it would slice us to pieces and not even work up a sweat. Its breath alone was colder than ice and every time it exhaled its throat made the sounds of grinding ice.

It gave me a brief sniff, deciding whether I would make a good snack or not. But it was the sudden change in the sky's colour that grabbed the Dragon's attention. The storm clouds glowed with a dangerous hue and it took everything in my power not to react. The air around us began to warm and the frozen affect Kyurem had on my body began to recede.

I knew what was coming. The signs were... well I'd seen them often enough to understand that this was no ordinary storm... nor did it come from Kyurem. And before you could say the words 'Draco Meteor' the first of an entire hail storm of meteors suddenly split up the sky and rained down over us.

Kyurem bellowed, backing up immediately though it could do nothing to avoid the attack. Meteors shredded the fountain ice back into water, sending Kyurem retreating back across the clearing. I fell into waist deep water, toppling backwards as the spout that held me in place cracked and fell over. Still tied to the stupid thing, I fell with it and landed face first into murky water. We sunk right to the bottom, and there I was madly fighting against my bonds as well as holding down the urge to scream. I struggled, though it would prove to be useless. Air! I needed air!

His figure appeared over me like an angel from above. His fire red hair waving madly against the backdrop of a scene from hell. His arms grabbed at me, untying my bonds and pulling me from what would have otherwise been my watery grave. My head broke the surface and I gasped, filling my lungs with sweet, sweet air.

"Why do I always have to save your hide?" Lance growled, pulling me into a protective hug while I coughed and choked on the water that had made it down my throat.

"I wouldn't count myself saved just yet," I growled in kind.

Sa'lu was now back in the clearing, roaring at us "No!"

Dragonite was attempting to take on Kyurem on her own, buzzing around its head and thunder bolting it as its jaws snapped at her feet.

"Dragonite is going to find herself as the sacrifice if you don't do something soon, Lance!"

But no sooner did we get out of the fountain that we found ourselves suddenly surrounded by Dragons... Sa'lu's Zombie Dragons. I immediately backed into Lance and the monsters took to circling us. Fangs and claws beared and ready to shred us.

"Please tell me you came with backup," I whispered to Lance over my shoulder.

"With any luck, they're on their way," he replied.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Someone tipped us off," he mentioned.

"Lance Drake!" Sa'lu's roar broke us up. "What did I tell you about getting in my way?" She wasn't interested in his answer, especially considering the order that came from her mouth next, "Kill him."

The Zombie-Dragons didn't hesitate, dashing in for the kill, tooth and claw flashing, there was only enough time for Lance to grab his next Pokéball and fling it at the nearest Dragon. Within the blink of an eye Sa'lu's Haxorus met Lance's Aerodactyl. His other Pokémon quickly followed, forming a protective barrier around us. They attacked Sa'lu's Dragons head on.

Somewhere in the confusion I heard Lance order someone to protect me and before I knew it I found myself taken up into the claws of my own Charizard. He carried me clear across the square and dropped me off close to where I knew Ash and the Sages were hiding. Uninterested in whether he lived or died, they allowed Ash to make a bolt for me and together we took shelter behind Charizard.

"We need to help Lance!" Ash yelled.

"He's fine, where's Dragonite?" The words barely left my lips when we heard the almighty wail that fell from the sky. She hit the ground with a loud thud and stayed down. Kyurem appeared above her, hovering and snarling. It landed on top of her, the Ice Beam forming in its mouth that would surely make for a kill-shot for Dragonite.

From somewhere in the back of my mind I recall hearing chanting. Faint at first but then it gradually got louder and louder. Kyurem's Ice Beam dissipated. It's agitated panting settling into deep, calm breathing. Its attention on Dragonite began to wane, and it soon forgot about her, instead concentrating on the source of the chanting.

Ash and I followed the monster's gaze to Sa'lu's approach. Her eyes focused and her voice serene and beckoning. She extended a hand to the Dragon, attempting to reach it through her Shadow powers. If she took control of it, there would be no stopping her.

"Oh no you don't!" I let out a bellow and bolted for the woman, intending to tackle her to the ground before she could finish her spell.

Whoomph! I barely had the chance to duck at the fireball that blasted past me. I reeled on the spot only to find the Shadow Triad hot on my heels and closing in fast. A Vine Whip lashed out and grabbed me by the feet. I staggered forward, landing hard on my face. Vines wrapped around my body, squeezing me and draining me of energy.

"Arhhh!" I bellowed, struggling in vain against his bonds as the vines dragged me back toward their originator.

But the more Kyurem began to calm, the colder the temperature became once again. Snow and ice that had since melted in the heat of battle formed again with a vengeance. This time the temperature plummeting even lower than it had before. The vines that held me tight began to weaken in the cold until soon enough they froze over and shattered.

I scrambled to my feet to find my captor – the Grass Type Ninja – collapse in a heap; weakened in this icy state.

The Water-Ninja quickly subdued Ash leaving the Fire type to face with me. I instantly spun on the spot, jump kicking him in the face so that he staggered backwards. He responded with a spinning kick that I evaded but not in time to defend myself from his flying Will-O-Wisp. It got me in the shoulder, sending searing heat through my body.

"Ahh!" I yowled, hitting my knees and taking the ninja's low kick in the head.

I rolled across the snow and ice covered ground, dazed and burning from the inside.

Sa'lu almost had the Dragon under her spell, its complete submission would be hers. She pulled the black Pokéball from her robes, but Lance on his Aerodactyl was set to intervene. A Wing Attack aimed at the Shadow Dragon Master was all it took to send her tumbling across the square into a pile of rubble. Certain that I was down for the count, my attacker made a bolt for Sa'lu's fallen form, the woman was out cold.

Snapped from its trance, Kyurem took one look at Lance's Aerodactyl and blasted it with an Ice Beam so fierce that Aerodactyl's wings froze instantly and the two dropped like a stone weight.

They hit the ground and Lance rolled from Aerodactyl's back, only just managing to stagger to his feet before facing the full wrath of an angry Kyurem. He made an attempt to run but with the quick swing of its massive, engine tail it knocked him right off his feet. Lance landed on his back stunned and dazed.

"Lance!" ignoring my burns, I staggered to my feet but he yelled at me, ordering me to stay back and barely rolled out of the way of Kyurem's Slash attack.

And that was when Lance began to chant.

I'd never seen him do such a thing before - attempt to connect with a Dragon he'd only just met. His Shadow training he'd tried so hard to suppress came to the fore and just as it had done with Sa'lu, Kyurem began to settle. Began to fall into a trance.

Lance allowed himself to his feet, and raising a hand be beckoned the Dragon. Their breathing synchronised and their motions began to mirror as he pushed his way into its mind, merging his subconscious with the Dragon's.

"No, no no no!" That was when I realised Ash too was chanting, but to a different tune. "No! No! Stop!"

"Ash?"

There were tears in his eyes. "His aura. The dark will consume him." Panicked and agitated, before I knew it he struggled free of his captor and bolted for the Dragon Master. "Lance! Stop! Stop! Don't do this!"

"Ash! Wait!" I yelled after him but it was too late.

Kyurem's reaction was instant, it shot a Dragon Pulse right at the kid which shredded the ground at his feet and sent him flying.

I watched Lance's body buckle, his eyes glazing over and his face contorting into a look of anguish. He felt the Dragon's hurt... its suffering at the hands of these humans. It made him angry... no furious. His eyes darkened, his breathing becoming heavy and agitated. With the power of a Legendary flowing through his veins, Lance turned the Dragon on us.


	23. In the Shadow of Kyurem Pt 2

**In the Shadow of Kyurem pt2.**

It mirrored his every movement, his every expression, every breath, every footstep. Like a puppeteer with his puppet, Kyruem's thoughts became Lance's and they screamed for justice.

"Lance! Lance! Snap out of it!" I yelled but he refused to hear me. His eyes were red and bloodshot and he chose to keep himself safely behind the Dragon. "It's the Shadow arts, they're consuming you!"

"NO!" his yell merged with a mighty growl from Kyurem. "You have hurt me. You hunted me, trapped me and tried to kill me! Humans! None of you are free of guilt. Humans do not deserve to walk this earth alongside Pokémon."

"That's not true!" Ash burst and I had to fight to hold him back. The kid was bruised and battered, but the determination in his eyes was adamant. "Not all Humans are bad, Lance!"

But he wouldn't listen, instead and with the swift sweep of a hand he ushered his Dragon forward onto us. It ploughed across Lacunosa Town square, an Ice Beam forming in its mouth.

"Quick! Move!" I grabbed Ash and we took off toward the shelter of buildings.

The Ice Beam beat us to it. In a ray of blue it formed a great, icy wall that Ash and I ran into and slid down sideways. With nowhere to run, there was little we could do as the massive monster advanced; teeth and claws flashing. A single swipe sent us tumbling across the icy terrain.

I landed hard on my side and heard something in me crack. Ash rolled into me looking no better. "We... have to stop... him," he wheezed, coughing and harking for air that felt so heavy it practically froze our lungs solid.

ThumpThumpThumpThump! The rumble was low and barely auditable at first... but getting closer. Helicopters!

I barely had the chance to process the thought before the almighty crackle sounded from the sky, a deep purple ball slammed into the Dragon with such force it sent both Kyurem and Lance flying.

Fighting pain and frost, Ash and I curled up into balls, covering our heads as the ice wall exploded into a million pieces and the feline mutant drifted into view over the town square, neon eyes glowing.

"Mewtwo!" Ash bellowed and the clone immediately raised a paw, utilising its psychic to lift us and fly us to safety on the sidelines.

But Lance/Kyurem wasn't yet finished. Kyurem panned around midair and slammed Mewtwo with a Blizzard so cold that it froze him solid.

Mewtwo fell like a rock, his icy cacoon shattering upon impact on the concrete below. Kyurem came in for another attack, swooping down it scooped up the legendary mutant and took off with him into the sky.

The sounds of helicopters now filled our ears and alerted us to the fact the Team Rocket wasn't far off. This didn't fail the notice of Ghetsis and his men, and especially not Sa'lu who was already coming back around after her face-off with Lance. A single word formed on her lips, one seething with hatred, "Giovanni."

Her time was up. And knowing my father, he would have the entire town surrounded. She realised this too and her hands went to her belt. But it was Mewtwo's fall from the sky that distracted us. He hit the ground so hard that is shredded the ice and concrete and formed a massive crater.

Kyrem drifted overhead, its mouth forming another Dragon attack but the legendary mutant still had plenty of fight in him. A Shadow Ball flung from the crater and exploded all over the Dragon's chest, causing it to howl and topple backwards in the sky. Lance promptly lost his grip and fell, twisting and spiralling into the ground.

"Lance!" I was on my feet; bolting for the spot he'd fallen in amongst the fainted bodies of various Dragon Pokémon that littered the town square.

"Kair!" I barely heard Ash's warning yell, before suddenly I felt the red hot dagger imbed itself into the back of my left shoulder.

I staggered forward on my feet, my head reeling from the sudden jolt of pain that ripped through my body and I hit the ground on my face. I heard the clink of metal on the concrete beside me as the knife dislodged from my shoulder. Ash was running for me, but it was the sinister shadow that beat him.

My mind dizzy and numb, I barely had the strength to pull myself upright to stare her in the eye. The knife was back in her hand, stained and dripping with my own blood. There was a look of rehearsed sorrow in her eyes, as though she knew she would some day regret what she was about to do.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't you dare give me that bullshit, Sa'lu!" I roared.

Her expression was unchanging, and inside I felt a part of me shatter at the thought that she really did have no reservations about killing me - her only granddaughter... her own flesh and blood – just has she had my mother.

The chance was never given her.

BAM! The gunshot was so loud it made me jump. Sa'lu dropped her knife, howling at the bullet hole in her hand as an army of dark suits converged on the scene. A Pikachu riding the shoulders of Pixel leapt into the open arms of Ash. And suddenly there he was walking toward us, holding the gun. The man in the suit. My father.

"Are you alright?" he asked me with the concern of a father and took a moment to inspect my shoulder.

I nodded, "I'll be fine. We have bigger things to worry about." I signalled to the Dragon that still relentlessly fought Giovanni's Mewtwo.

Lance was back on his feet, his dark eyes scanning the scene, watching us... or rather watching his number one antagonist – Giovanni.

"Fight me if you dare, Giovanni," his voice was not the Lance I knew. No, this Lance was coated in darkness and dripped with evil. Just like Sa'lu.

He offered Giovanni a taunting sneer, "That is if you're not afraid to die."

Handing me to a waiting medic, Giovanni simply nodded. "Kyurem against Mewtwo. If I win you will relinquish your hold of that Dragon, Lance."

"And if I win, you will relinquish your hold on life itself and submit to the same fate as the rest of humanity."

My father simply smirked, "Big words for such a little man, Lance. But enough talk, show me where your skills lie, _Champion_."

Giovanni called Mewtwo to his side and in and low tone instructed him, "You need to get around Kyurem and take out Lance."

But battering the medic away I jumped up and objected. "No, you could kill him!"

My father simply threw me a glare that kept me in my place behind him. "It's the only way."

Useless, I was forced back onto the sideline and allowed the medic to work on my stiches. It was all up to Giovanni now... to face with none other than Kanto and Johto's own Champion.

"Prepare for battle, Mewtwo," he ordered and the clone nodded, lifting himself from the ground and into a steady drift over the snarling Kyurem.

Lance didn't say a word. Using simple hand gestures, he used his Shadow connection to guide Kyurem's thoughts. It made him unpredictable and put Giovanni at a disadvantage.

"Shadow Ball," Giovanni threw the first attack. "Don't stop until I say so."

Mewtwo obeyed without question, forming and throwing the first of many Shadow Balls. Despite its exhaustion, Kyurem was still quick on its feet and managed to dodge the first few balls with ease. But Mewtwo persisted, throwing one after another until they started to strike the Dragon. A Shadow Ball gouged Kyurem in the tail first, then the side, then finally head on. The Dragon roared and rocked back on its haunches, dazed. Then it retaliated with a Hyper Voice so intense that it vibrated across the town square and shattered every piece of glass within radius. Mewtwo's Shadow Balls exploded and he cringed as the attacked raped his hearing senses.

But another figure was coming up from behind Kyurem; the same shape and size as Mewtwo himself only dark and sinister. I could barely make it out over the backdrop of the night's sky - Dark-Mewtwo.

Oblivious to its approach, Kyurem proceeded to slam Mewtwo with an Ice Beam that sent him falling from the sky. Mewtwo rolled and barely managed to get himself upright to protect himself from Kyurem's Dragon Rage.

Dark-Mewtwo's Dark Pulse exploded from nowhere and caught Kyurem off guard. Pulses bombarded the square and rained down over Lance and his Dragon. Kyurem took the attack full force and howled, staggering about as I watched the attack take a fuller grip on the Dragon's mind and distorted its senses.

But Lance knew what to do next. He ordered a Blizzard on Dark-Mewtwo that flushed it from the shadows. Dark-Mewtwo retaliated by throwing itself into a Faint Attack and hitting the Dragon head on, but found itself defenceless against Kyurem's Ancient Power that struck it at close range. The attack sent Dark-Mewtwo flying backwards across the square and into a wall.

The dust had barely cleared when Giovanni ordered Mewtwo to perform a Disable on Kyurem and it was immediately blocked from using that attack again.

Kyurem responded by taking to the sky once again, releasing a Dragon Breath on Mewtwo that paralysed him on the spot. His body contorted and twisted and he let out a pained moan that echoed through our minds.

"Psychic, Mewtwo!" Undeterred and determined, Giovanni pushed his Pokémon onward.

Kyurem took a dive, claws flashing, going in for a slash attack that would easily decapitate Mewtwo.

"Psychic!" Giovanni roared. "Now!"

Like a giant, invisible hand reached from the sky and grabbed Kyurem, the Dragon was stopped in its tracks. A blue glow formed around the Dragon, and as if to mimic Mewtwo's agony it too contorted and twisted.

"Dark Mewtwo! Dark Void!"

I didn't even notice Dark-Mewtwo's return to the scene until it had unleashed its most powerful attack. The void struck the Dragon directly in the chest and in an instant sucked Kyurem's conscious mind into oblivion. The Dragon hit the ground and stayed down.

No one moved... no one even breathed.

Lance wavered on his feet, feeling the effects of these Shadow Arts as they released their hold on him. His body slumped and he sank to his knees before passing out on the ground.

"Lance!" Ignoring the pain in my shoulder and the objections of my father's people, I bolted across the square for my husband. I made it to his side only to find he was as cold as ice and not breathing. "Lance!" I started working on his chest, pumping it and blowing breath into his lungs. "Lance! Don't!"

Kyurem, now free of Lance's hold on it, woke with a start and even in spite of its wounds fought Giovanni's attempts at capturing it. It unleashed a massive Blizzard that blinded us before it vanished into the sky, never to be seen again.

I covered Lance with my body, weeping and fighting against my every pain to revive him. "Don't you dare do this!"

A hand on my back stopped me and I reeled to see Ash. His face was solemn and serious, his presence so strong that I did nothing to fight him as he pushed me aside to kneel down beside Lance.

"It's ok, I know how to fix this," the kid breathed, licking dry and cracked lips. He closed his eyes and held his hands just above Lance's face and chest.

A light began to form from under his fingertips... glowing bright and full of warmth. It moved across from Ash's fingers toward Lance's body, changing colour from orange and red to a deep green. It formed wave patterns around him, engulfed him until a single, deep breath came up from Lance's lungs and his eyes fluttered open. The light continued to work on him, now as if to suck or drain all the darkness from Lance's body before Ash dissipated it into the air around us.

Lance's eyes rolled into the back of his head which nestled into my lap. His skin became warm and he began to breathe for himself once again.

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. It was... incredible.

Ash merely smiled at me, one that covered an inner sadness that immediately seemed to consume him, "Life is wonderful," he whispered.

For a moment there was peace. Everyone looked on, Team Rocket, Team Plasma, it didn't matter. We all just watched the city around us. Colours were beginning to form in the sky signalling the onset of dawn, and faces I hadn't realised where there before watched us from the safety of their homes. Officer Jenny was already on the scene with her people, only just now brave enough to intervene. But what they had seen here was something they shouldn't have. Giovanni ordered something of Mewtwo so sinister that it made my skin crawl. He ordered him to erase the memories of every one of the town's inhabitants.

I just sat there on the ground, holding Lance's head in my lap, running my fingers through his hair. Ash waited by my side, offering me a smile of reassurance and a promise that Lance would wake up just fine. Eventually I gave him up to the care of the medics and Ash helped me to my feet.

Team Rocket went right into cleaning up the scene, taking blood and skin samples that Kyurem had left behind. None of this escaped the notice of Ash either as his eyes fell from Team Rocket's activities to the exhausted Mewtwo and his Dark companion, before connecting the dots in his mind. There was no doubt as to what Giovanni planned to do with those DNA rich samples and I could tell it sickened him to the core.

Sa'lu's fallen and abandoned Dragons were taken into Team Rocket custody where they would be retrained to serve under new masters. But as my eyes scanned the mess, it soon came to me that there was one key player still unaccounted for... Sa'lu.

My heart immediately raced to a screaming halt and I cursed out loud.

"Sa'lu! Where is Sa'lu?"

I watched the expression on Ash's face immediately drop. His Pikachu was already on the case. Sniffing the ground and the air around him, he picked up on a scent and immediately ordered us to follow. Ash and I took off after Pikachu, following him to the pile of rubble that had once been the fountain. There Sa'lu was in the process of mounting her Salamence in order to make her escape.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

The woman didn't even get the chance to react. The Thunderbolt hit her square in the back and she convulsed, hitting the ground at our feet.

She hissed, rolling to her knees and snarled at us like a threatened Pokémon, "How dare you, you spoiled son of a Seviper!"

"I would watch what you call my son, Sa'lu," his cold voice sent shivers through our bodies and stopped Sa'lu's words in her mouth.

Giovanni was suddenly standing behind us, holding his gun and immediately causing Ash and I to part ways and let him through.

"Giovanni," Sa'lu spat his name like it was a bitter taste in her mouth, "Are you going to kill me? In front of your own children?"

"Don't tempt me," he replied with the calmness of a Sage. "In all honesty I have no idea what I am going to do with you... only that I can guarantee it won't be pleasant. Now get to your feet old woman."

Sa'lu recoiled at this but did as she was told. Two grunts grabbed each of her arms with the intent of leading her back to the helicopters, but the moment my father turned his back on her, she immediately fought them off with a series of Dragon attacks.

Giovanni reeled on the spot but her Twister knocked the gun from his hand and sent him flying back across the square. Sa'lu's Salamence was on him in an instant, fangs bared. There was only enough time for him to lift his arm to prevent what would have been a death blow. Dragon fangs sunk into his arm and he roared.

Team Rocket agents spilled back onto the scene in attempt to defend their Boss but it was Sa'lu I watched. Using her Dragon powers to thwart Team Rocket's attempts, there was nothing anyone could do as she drew her hunting dagger, her expression screaming for blood.

Everything came as a blur. I don't even remember locating the gun. Only that it was suddenly in my hands.

The gunshot was so loud that it deafened me and when I finally realised what had happened, Sa'lu was on her knees, crimson oozing from her chest. She took a moment to examine me with the gun, and the fact that I was the one to cause her downfall, before her eyes rolled back and she hit the ground. The Shadow Dragon Master was no more.

I couldn't breathe... I couldn't move...

Mortified, I just stood there holding the gun, still so hot in my grasp. A hand was on my mouth – the only thing that stopped the blood curdling scream from escaping my throat.

Released of Sa'lu's hold the Salamence backed off Giovanni and ignoring his own wounds, my father was instantly on his feet and by my side, coaxing the gun from my grasp which he relinquished to one of his agents. He pulled me into a tight embrace, holding my head to his chest where there he whispered the reassuring words of a father into my ear.

We stayed this way until I calmed and he let me go. We were surrounded now, the morning sunshine bearing down upon us and this war ravaged town.

Team Plasma had since made their escape and only Sa'lu's Shadow Triad remained. They were lined up and on their knees. Sa'lu's reign was over. I watched Giovanni take back his gun and move toward them, circling them like his Persian did to helpless Rattata.

"There is no reason why I should allow you to keep living," he admitted dangerously. "Not after what you have done. Any allay of Sa'lu is ultimately a foe of mine, and foes must be exterminated."

The Triad said nothing, merely keeping their gazes straight and their eyes averted. They were still only kids; orphaned children who had grown up under the same regime as me.

"Father," I went to speak but it was the appearance of another figure that stopped me.

He stepped into the town square, his long robe flapping in the breeze and his serene smile that hid everything he truly represented. Ghetsis.

"I will speak for them, Giovanni. Give them their lives. Let them go and I will take them into my care."

I watched my father's gaze turn on Team Plasma's head Sage. And I swallowed, convinced that he would ultimately turn the gun on him.

But he didn't. Instead he put the gun away and nodded, "Very well." And to my surprise, they shook hands.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of our little... problem. My half-sister was indeed beyond all reason."

The two crime lords exchanged silent glances and it dawned on me that it was Ghetsis who told Giovanni where to find us.

Then parting ways, my father turned and directed us back to the helicopters; pulling his phone and making orders to repair the ravaged town.


	24. Trust and Blood

**Trust and Blood**

**Ash**

The foyer was large and spacious, and looked like a high class hotel though it couldn't be further from the truth. Blues and grey were the theme colours and this combined with white tiles made the place feel cold. A single fountain bubbled in the centre of the open space that was only otherwise occupied by a reception desk and a wall lined with elevators. The fountain sent an involuntary shiver down my spine, one that brought back memories of only nights before. The things I'd witnessed... that I'd seen with my very eyes were never to be spoken of, I knew that. And so with my backpack and hat, and Pikachu on my shoulder I was set to continue on my Pokémon journey and pretend nothing ever happened.

Cilan and Iris were waiting for me at the Castelia Pokémon Centre where they would accompany me to my scheduled Gym battle against Gym Leader Burgh. It felt like an entire life-time ago that I'd seen them. In reality it would have only been a few days but still...

What Pokémon did Burgh specialise in again? I had to stop for a moment and think before mentally slapping myself. Oh right, bug types. Misty would have freaked if she was still with me. I smirked at the thought. Legendaries I missed her. Apart from Pikachu she was probably my closest friend, the one person who I could confide in with... well everything really. Misty alone knew of the full extent of my situation, that I was the son of the most powerful criminal in Kanto and Johto. She'd been shocked beyond disbelief when I'd told her... way back when we were journeying Kanto. Just the two of us together sitting on a hill and watching the moonrise. It was not long after the incident on the St. Ann and neither of us could sleep that evening. Misty had known right away that there was something amiss. But that was the thing about her, she always just knew... and in my moment of weakness I'd told her everything...

"Ash!" I snapped from my thoughts and spun on my heels to spot Mom hurriedly approaching me. "Don't even think about leaving without saying goodbye first!"

She wrapped me in a hug and kissed my head. "I'm going to miss you."

I smiled at the warmth of her embrace, "I'll miss you too Mom. But you know I'll keep in touch."

She let me go and nodded, taking a moment to absorb every last detail of me before she had to see me go. "Now did you remember to pack your-"

"Yes!" I cut her off before she had the chance to finish her sentence and embarrass me in front of the occasional Team Rocket worker who passed by.

She grinned at me mischievously and pulled my hat down over my eyes. "Have a safe journey Ash and good luck with earning your latest badge."

"Will do Mom," I replied going to leave when I noticed the other figure silently on the approach. In his new suit, he seemed to tower over Mom and everyone else in that foyer.

His face was stern and deliberate, and his eyes focused as he watched me, the object of his approach. "Ash," he said quietly, grabbing my arm and pulling me aside out of hearing range of Mom, "I must talk to you in private."

I gritted my teeth in attempt to hold down the pit of anger and dread now seething from my stomach. There was a reason why I had taken to avoiding him since the incident involving Kyurem and Mewtwo.

But there was only so much frustration I could hold in before I invariably exploded. "You're a monster, Dad!" I accused, intending to make it my final statement but his hold on my arm became a death grip, demanding an explanation for my seemingly spontaneous burst.

"You're no different to that old woman... Sa'lu. I know what you're doing. You've been aware of my gift all along, right from the day I started my Pokémon journey. You use me to attract Legendary Pokémon and then you harness their DNA. How many samples do you have now, Dad? Dozens! Mewtwo... he was only your prototype!"

"Ashton Joesph Valderez!" His yell cut me short and shattered the peace of the foyer and in an instant it found itself vacated of staff. "There are reasons why I do this. A child like you would never understand what I hope to achieve!"

"Right," My gaze matched his, one that seethed with anger and hatred for the man who dared call himself my father. I wanted to punch him. To make him pay for every sin he'd committed. But today wasn't that day.

Instead I lowered my voice to a hiss, "By the way, my name is Ash. Ash Ketchum. I will never be a Valderez, Dad! I will never become you!"

And with that I turned and walked away.

"Ash, Honey!" Mom was immediately by Dad's side, calling me with a worried holler. "Wait."

Dad's call beat me to the door, "Don't you dare turn your back on me!"

And I twisted around just long enough to utter my final goodbye. "No Dad, don't _you _turn _your _back on me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kair<strong>

"Easy, easy," Lance cooed. "That's right, you've got it."

The Haxorus watched him with a careful eye, taking a tentative step toward the Dragon Master before backtracking across the paddock. Unfazed by the minor setback, Lance only smiled.

"We're making progress, don't you think?"

I had to smirk at him. Dressed in a simple tunic, trousers and boots he was covered from head to toe in mud after facing off with the angry charge of a Salamence. These were all of Sa'lu's Dragons. My father had released them into Lance's care after figuring the Dragons were ultimately useless after Sa'lu's brainwashing. Angry and timid, they were having difficulty coping with being in their own minds for once. For Lance however, this was a dream. Helping Pokémon - Dragons in particular - was his first love.

Deciding to call it a day he allowed the Haxorus to roam about his estate for a while and headed to the main house where I sat with the twins on the deck.

Scarlett played happily with Dragonite while Silver clung to me tightly and just watched the activity. He was a quiet boy. Tentative just as Sa'lu's Dragons had been. And just as with those dragons, Lance was determined to help coax him out of his shell.

The boy loved his father, but was also cautious of him for some reason. His trust only extended as far as a smile or an embrace. Unlike his sister, Silver didn't seem to make friends easily with Pokémon and Human alike. The child chose his associates carefully and so far all they consisted of were me, Sneasal and for some reason my Feraligator. Then there was my father whom he adored.

Lance joined us on the bench, wiping a sweaty brow and planting a muddy kiss on my cheek.

"Having much success?" I raised an inquiring eyebrow to which Lance responded to with a nod.

"Only time will tell, but I'm sure we'll get there. What those Dragons need is an identity. Sa'lu virtually cleaned them out of any independent thought, so even small tasks like deciding when to eat and sleep seem so difficult."

"Its no wonder my mother hated her. Her antics would have gone against everything she stood for."

Lance offered me an understanding nod, swallowing down what I perceived to be a bad taste in his mouth. "These Shadow Arts... they bring out the worst in someone."

I could see it in his eyes he was still torn up over what had happened in Unova with Kyurem. Though he had to understand it was either he did that or be killed by the Dragon. He might have been the strongest Dragon trainer around but that didn't mean he was invincible against Dragons.

"It seems it will take time to heal everyone." I offered with a light smile, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. "Speaking of which I have to go."

Lance immediately straightened, "Viridian again?"

I nodded, "Silver's test results should have come through."

Lance gave me a nod but I knew his thoughts on the idea of our son mingling so closely with Team Rocket.

Taking Silver with me, I rose from my seat and offered my husband a kiss. "I'll be back before sundown."

* * *

><p>A loud, ruckus laughter greeted us when we arrived at the gym and I had to cringe at its owner, a short old woman who leaned precariously on a walking stick. A young Pokémon trainer hid under his cloak and seethed as he withdrew his fallen Feraligator, turned and practically ran into me. I barely got a glimpse of his red hair and brilliant silver eyes before he staggered sideways and bolted for the door.<p>

Agatha waved a dismissive hand after him, "Silly boy, headstrong and determined for a trainer of his age, but with the social skills of a Zangoose," she mused, then laughed to herself. "Reminds me of your father when he was that age."

"Sounds like my father today," I teased in response just as the shadow came up from behind and I heard his low toned growl.

"What sounds like me today?" I spun on my heels to face the man who had somehow managed to sneak up on us and Silver in my arms gave a delighted squeal.

Without even thinking twice on the matter the Crime Lord took the boy into his arms. "You're late, as usual, Aisha."

"Oh, Giovanni give the woman a break, she's a mother now," Agatha was quick to take my side. She offered her nephew a devious grin even in spite of the stone cold glare she received in return. I was sure she would have pinched his cheek if she was tall enough to reach them. "Aww just like the expression on your new statue."

I raised a somewhat bemused eyebrow. "Statue?"

Agatha pointed her walking stick to a marble bust of Giovanni sitting on a pedestal. I hadn't even noticed it was there. "Oh wow that's... too funny," I resisted holding down the giggle as my father offered an unamused grunt in response.

"A gift from the Mayor."

With that he turned and left with Silver, taking him down to the testing labs below the Gym that were still in use.

Silvers results came up better than normal. The boy was not only exceptionally healthy but his psychic powers were still very much a part of him. I found myself almost jealous, as I actually missed having my little psychic ability. Silver's Sneasal next underwent a brief examination and given the all clear.

It was late afternoon by the time we made our way back up to the main gym which Agatha had since vacated. The lights were dim, but it didn't take me long to notice the figures who waited patiently in the shadows. I stopped in my tracks suddenly, my heart racing to a screaming halt as a face I had hoped I would never have to see again emerged from the darkness. Wearing a black cloak that contrasted his teal green hair he watched me with a serene smile before extending a gentle hand.

"Hello Aisha."

I immediately balked, my clutch on my son becoming a death grip as I turned to bolt but Giovanni's hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks.

Instead I hissed, "Ghetsis!"

Silver's Sneasal who had been travelling along side us leapt forward into a defensive growl, but proved useless against the sudden psychic attack that suddenly engulfed me and lifted me clear off the ground.

"What..." I could barely speak let alone move. "What's going on?"

The attack's originator, Mewtwo emerged from behind Giovanni and as per his instructions held me there while my own father reached up and plucked my son from my arms. Sneasel went in for the attack, lunging at him with a Slash of its claws but a Vine Whip caught it by the arms and sent it flying into my father's statue, knocking it out cold.

Three ninja's accompanied Ghetsis as they met Giovanni in the centre of the gym.

"Silver!" My cry was only drowned out by the wail of my son. "Please! No! Don't!"

I knew what was happening before the exchange had even taken place. Ghetsis took my Silver... my son into his arms and his Triad sucked up Sneasal into its Pokéball. And there was nothing I could do to stop them. Nothing.

Ghetsis offered me a gentle smile, "I promise I will treat him like my own son, Aisha."

And they left.

"It's for his own good, Aisha," Giovanni clicked his fingers and Mewtwo let me go.

I hit the ground with a loud thud and rolled. Then getting to my feet I bolted for the door, if there was a chance I could get him back... BAM! I hit the Gym door just as it slammed shut compliments of Mewtwo's psychic. I slammed it with my fists, screaming until my lungs were purged.

"I have seen a much fuller sequence of events, Aisha!"

I even screamed through his vile speech.

"I will allow for Silver to remain under the influence of Team Plasma because I have seen the sort of person he turns out to be. I have seen the point in time where I make contact with Silver again, and the boy will be strong, playing into someone perfect to take his place as Team Rocket's head."

I had stopped fighting and now just lent with my head on the cold wood of the Gym door. Tears drenched my face and my fists were bloody and raw. "You're so full of shit," I wiped my nose with the back of my hand. "There is no training program that you couldn't have had Silver undergo here, under the direction of Team Rocket. You want Silver away from the meddling and moulding of his father. Silver will only know the underworld which was your original intention for me before the police messed things up."

The fact that he didn't deny it only infuriated me more. I did the only thing I knew how to do... the only thing he'd taught me. I turned and fought him.

Giovanni staggered backwards at the impact of my fist that made contact with his face. His yowl sounded aloud across the gym and he barely had the time to register his broken nose before I attacked him again, this time with a flying jump kick to his chest. But he reeled, catching my foot in his oversized hands and twisted me, sending me spiralling for the floor. My face hit the ground and I saw stars.

I heard the click of his fingers again before Mewtwo's psychic had me once more. It lifted me from the ground, raising me so that I was level with his face, but rather than the seething anger I'd grown accustomed to, I saw something else... I saw pain.

"This will be for your own good, Aisha. So that you don't have to suffer any more than you have."

What was he talking about? I wanted to spit on his face but Mewtwo's power had me immobilised.

"Mewtwo," he directed the Pokémon. "I want you to ensure that she has absolutely no memory of her son. And then when you are finished, I want you to hunt down Lance and every other person he knows and clean them out... every last memory..."


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Two weeks later:**

Midnight was the security shift change-over at Team Rocket headquarters. So for a moment in time the grounds were completely empty.

The sounds of my own breathing and the beating of my heart were the only things to be heard as I made my way through the underground storehouses. They went on for miles, and for someone in a hurry, only seem to take longer still.

Eventually though I reached the place I was looking for and rolled open the heavy, steel door. The room was virtually pitch black with the exception of a single computer monitor that left a green glow across cold, steel flooring. Wires and heavy equipment hung from the ceiling, all focused on one spot at the other end of the storehouse. It was this jumbled mess that I approached without hesitation.

"We only have a five minute window," I stole a glimpse over my shoulder, "So we have to make this quick."

His head nodded in the darkness, watching me silently under his veil of metal and wires. "What do you need to hear?"

"Why?" I stopped, licking my cracked lips... fighting with every ounce of will power to keep my emotions in check, "Why didn't you make me forget?"

Mewtwo regarded me for a moment more, as though to assess whether I was ready to hear this information or not. "Don't forget, I have seen the future too and you have the power to change it. It was imperative that you remembered him."

"And what about Lance?" I croaked, "He can't remember."

"And it must stay that way... for his own safety."

I wanted to fight him, to urge him to reconsider and remove the block Mewtwo had put on Lance's memories. But I knew better than to question the psychic.

"I can't bare this, Mewtwo. Knowing that I can't see my own son... my own flesh and blood grow up."

A three-fingered paw extended from the shadows, carrying what looked to be a simple, grey rock. But I knew better.

"The meteonite."

"Take it," said Mewtwo. "It is a small fragment, so you will only be able to use it once."

"But I don't have my powers anymore, Mewtwo."

"Your ability is still in you as it is still within Lance. They're just being lain dormant for the meantime... until you're ready to have them again. Lance will remember..."

My tears were flowing freely now and I didn't bother to fight them any more. "Thank you, Mewtwo."

The clone gave me a brief nod before retreating back into his shadowy prison. "Take care."

I turned to leave. Knowing that I could never mention my son again, but as my hand brushed the command station that kept Mewtwo in his prison, and my eyes fell on his Dark clone guard I found my feet refused to move.

"One more thing..."

Grabbing Dark-Mewtwo's pokéball from the shelf I called the clone over and it disappeared in a beam of red into the ball. This I handed into Mewtwo's care before turning and leaving the store room.

That night a massive explosion rocked Team Rocket headquarters, and not one but two of Giovanni's most valuable Pokémon vanished without a trace. By that time, I was back in Viridian city, standing in the subway underground, my hand hovering over a payphone. I pulled the crumpled piece of paper from my pocket and dialled the number.

"Hello?" A voice sounded sleepily over the phone.

"The last time we spoke you told me if there was anything I needed, you were more than willing to assist," I said quietly. "I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Ash<strong>

It was around midnight when I woke with a start. The mansion we were staying in had a lot of creaks and weird sounds, but it was the sound of voices that alerted me. I rolled on my side in a bed meant for a king and spotted light coming from under the door, so pulling my self upright I ignored the scratches the bruises that had come with dealing with a resurrected Archeops the previous day, and slipped from my sheets.

Tiptoeing to the door, I opened it just a crack... just enough for me to spot four figures talking with hushed whispers down stairs. The two I was expecting to see were Professors Juniper and Fennel; as this was Fennel's mansion-turned-research-lab we were staying at. The other two however... I did not expect to see. None other than my own half-sister Kair stood with a much older man with thick, red dreadlocks and a poncho.

The man was in the middle of attempting to convince a nervous looking Fennel to start up her dream machine. In return she would be guaranteed data beyond her wildest dreams.

Fennel's face glanced from the man to Kair, the words, "Who is this woman?" practically vibrating from her lips.

"Kair?" I couldn't hold it in any longer.

The group turned to face me as I quickly made my way down the stairs.

"You know her, Ash?" Fennel questioned me with suspicion.

Still though, I found myself glancing from Kair to the others in the room until Kair nodded, "It's alright, Ash. You can trust us. This is Alder, Unova's Champion... I know him because he is acquainted with Lance."

I settled at that point. Kair was dressed in normal clothing so there really wasn't anything to worry about.

"Kair is my sister," I filled Fennel and Juniper in... the words feeling so strange on my tongue. Honesty... it had become strangely alien to me.

"And you are?" The Champion named Alder scratched his head.

"My name is Ash."

His eyes watched me with intrigue. "Ash... is that short for something? Ashton?"

I cringed, "Its... just... Ash. I hate it when people call me Ashton."

But the old man simply smirked, "Ashton it is."

"Well..." Fennel's sigh broke us from the small-talk. "I suppose I could get the machine started up." She signalled us forward into her lab. "This way."

I fell into step beside Kair as the women got to work on their machine which was more or less a giant cylinder reminiscent of an MRI machine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

Kair was holding what looked to be a stone... until my memory kicked in and I realised what it actually was. "Is that a meteonite fragment?"

"Yes... I'm about to use it... to find someone I lost. Someone very close to me."

"Your son? He is missing again?"

Kair immediately paled at this and she turned her full attention on me, staring at me with wide eyes. "How...? Mewtwo... he didn't make you forget?"

This time it was my turn to stare at her stupidly. "What do you mean?"

"My son, what is his name?"

"Silver," I replied honestly. "I think..."

She swallowed, fighting the urge to cry and practically choked. Then she did the unexpected and yanked me into a hug that verged on spine snapping.

"You can't tell anyone about this... that you remember Silver. Not even my... our... father. It is imperative that you keep this secret."

"S...sure... but why?"

"Just trust me on this, Ash." She turned to the others in the room, "Its adamant that word of my presence here tonight doesn't leave this room... for the safety of my son. Alder and Ash, you have never met ok."

Promises were given and Kair was led to lie down in the machine. Wires were placed on the stone and Fennel's Musharna was called and ordered to release a Dream Mist over Kair.

Kair offered me a smile as plugs attached to wires were placed on her head and chest. "Ash, you're a good kid. Don't do what I did. Don't get caught up in Team Rocket. And don't ever change..."

She drifted off into a dream trance...

* * *

><p><strong>Kair<strong>

The terrain was the same as before, it was the giant toy room that I now know belonged to N. Silver appeared before me... older and stronger. Those intense... silver eyes staring into my very soul.

"What's going on?" he asked me. "Why did they take me away again?"

"Because they want to change you, Silver. To mould you. But you can't let them do that to you, do you understand? Do not let Ghetsis mould your future."

"I'm scared."

I pulled him into a tight embrace, desperate not to see him leave me again. "I know what it is like to grow up under that training regime, Silver. I was there once. When... when you are old enough... when you are strong enough I want you to run... run away and never look back do you hear me? I won't stop looking for you."

The meteonite stone that had brought me to this place was beginning to falter and wane, and Silver's touch became fainter. We began to fade.

"I love you silver, with every part of my being. Please remember me. I will find you again..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And that, my friends is the end of the Inheritance Series! It feels so weird! It played such a bit part in my life for so long! It's not a happy ending I know. :(

I just wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to read, fave and review this series, you guys are incredible and its you who have kept it going for this long! I love you guys! You inspire me!

I had hoped to have the prologue and first chapter to Silver's story ready but I haven't even gotten around to writing them yet so I do apologize for the delay! Be re-assured though, it will happen! And it will be epic!... I hope. So stay tuned :D!


End file.
